Monday  Night  Flaw
by Maniac Mike
Summary: A  spoof  of  WWE's  Monday  Night  Raw, made  popular  by  S-Jenkins32-1   Adam   fom  IMDb.  This  story  is  against  John  Cena.  The  2010  state  of  WWE  gets  trashed.  If  you're  a  pure  fan  of  professional  wrestling, you'll  love  it.  Bu
1. Chapter 1

Monday Night Flaw

(A WWE Raw parody based on IMDB's S-Jenkin32-1's idea.)

"And welcome to another pulse-pounding edition of Monday Night Flaw, or at least we'd like to think so. We sure hope we don't dissapoint anybody here this evening."

"Fresh from last night's lame Pay-Per-View event,  
Money in the Tank, we here at the World Watered-down Enterprise present this night's program."

"I'm Michael Bowl along here with Burger King. This is Flaw!"

Surprisingly, tonight's show did not kick off with the usual long,  
dragged out, promo, but actually opened up with a match. Oh my!

Triple Threat to Determine #1 Contender for the WWE Championship Randy Orton v. Edge v. Chris Jericho

MB: Here we have a match to determine the number one contender to the title held by Shame-Us. We have Chris Jericho, a wrestler who's deffinately not being held down.

BK: All 6 of his title reigns were impressive even if they were short and forgettable.

MB: I'm sure it'll be Randy Boreton or Edge as Jericho has basicly no chance of winning.

BK: Has our mystery GM sent us any e-mails yet?

MB: Yes, our GM asks why nobody cares about this mystery.

BK: Yeah, it's most likely Stephanie. Or Shane returning.

MB: Right now, Vinnie Mac Daddy is negotiating to bring in Kermit the Frog as a guest host.

BK: Awesome! Time for our Seven Eleven commercial.

MB: We're back now with this sports entertainment match.

BK: Hopefully nobody noticed that Victory Road was better than our show last night.

MB: Too bad that we're a kid's show now.

BK: Hopefully no one bleeds tonight.

MB: And it figures, Randy "RKO" Boreton wins the match and becomes the number one contender.

BK: Edge is very angry at Chris Jericho.

Edge: It's your fault I lost that match.

Jericho: I should've gone to TNA when I had the chance.

Edge: Yeah, and Christian Cage should've never have left TNA.

(Suddenly, Nexus enters the ring, immitating the nWo.)

Wade Barrett: We are taking over the World Watered-down Enterprise and we'll start by ending Edge's career.

(Nexus clobbers Edge NWO style!)

MB: Oh my, Chris Jericho tries to allign himself with Nexus, but they have no need for a jobber like him.

BK: Nexus attacks the has-been!

(As Nexus heads to their private locker room, Bosh Matthews, acts like Wade Barett is Hulk Hogan or something.)

Bosh: Excuse me sir, I'm very afraid right now. What do you think about your match with the world's strongest man, Mark Henry tonight?

Wade: If that fat slob is so strong why is he always losing? The best he could do was the ECW title that no one here cared about. Not even the WWE sheep gave a care.

(WWE World Champion Shame-Us walked by.)

Shame-Us: Um, I like have a plan or something and need to talk to you, even though we're enemies.

Wade: Let's step inside.

Shame-Us: Um, not with the rest of Nexus. Or are they NWO? I meant, can we talk outside?

Wade: Forget it. I'm going back with me Nexus-ites!

(Michael Bowl now has John Xena on the Byteintron.)

MB: John Xena, your legion of mindless supporters want to know your feelings on your typical boring match last night on our Pay-Per-View with barely any build up to it, and about the NWO, I mean, Nexus.

John Xena: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

MB: AMAZING!

J. Xena: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

MB: Anything else?

Xena: I must talk to Hollywood... er... I mean, Wade Barrett. Because if you can't beat them, join them.

MB: Oh my, the Chump is gonna join the Wolfpack, I mean Nexus!

Eve Torres v. Maryse w/ Ted Dibiase

BK: Puppies! Puppies!

MB: We're a children's program now.

BK: Oh yeah.

MB: Ted DiBiase, Jr. has joined us.

TD: It's great having a legendary father in the biz.

MB: The match is over all ready! Eve wins!

(Ted DiBiase, Jr. former member of Team My Father Got Me My Job entered the ring to argue with the referee as Maryse had her foot on the rope.)

BK: It's John Morrison!  
MB: He clobbers Teddy!

(After a commercial cofirming that Kermit has been signed, we see WWE Champ Shame-Us in the ring.)

Sham-Us: Sorry kids, John Xena won't be getting a title shot for a long time, but Uncle Vince may change his mind. Who Knows? I tried to make a truce with Wade Barrett but he made me look like a fool. I suppose now at Summer Sham I'll be taking on Randy Bore-ton now.

(The Mizzzz comes to the ring with his money in the tank briefcase.)

Mizzzzz: Beware, I'll be coming after you for a title shot at any time because I'm the Mizzzzzzzzzzzz and I'm suposedly awesome.

GeneralMail Alert Yawn!

MB: Our mysterious GM who no one cares about has stated you to stay here for some unknown reason.

Shame-Us vs. Evan Borne XXXVI

MB: Wow, we get to see this match again.

BK: Doesn't Shame-Us win everytime?

MB: Of course.

(As the crowd went for popcorn and cola, Shame-Us finally put BOrne away.)

BK: Mizzzzz attacks Shame-Us! I did not see this one coming at all.

MB: Neither have I, Burger.

BK: He's begging the referee to start the match.

MB: Here comes R-Truth!

(Mizzzz and Truth brawl.)

Santino & Kozlov v. Ryder and Regal

MB: Do we really have to commentate on this match?  
BK: Gee, I hope not.

(The fans started throwing a beachball around.)

MB: Finally, the match ends.

BK: Who won?

MB: Do you care?

BK: Oh, I hear Santino's music. I guess they won.

Wade Barrett v. Mark Henry

MB: Let's see if the World's Strongest Man can win a match here.

BK: The whole WWE Universe has to band together to fight off Nexus.

MB: We promised that the winner of NXT would be awarded with a WWE contract. I'm sure the reason all the contestants joined forces has absolutely nothing to do with WWE wanting to keep all of them as a cop out.

BK: Oh no.

MB: Well, as expected, Mark Henry loses. Again.

(Oh my, Wade Barratt calls John Xena into the ring.)

John Xena: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

Wade: Whatever. We want you in Nexus to boost up our T-Shirt and arm band sales.

MB: Oh no, please, don't do it, John!  
BK: Obviously he won't actually join.  
MB: True.

John Xena: I can't do it! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
I've put my own team together to wipe you guys out at Summer Sham.  
Here is Edge, who I only feuded with for so long. Here is John Morrison who is nothing without Melina. Now here is R-Truth, when he was with TNA, he was NWA World Heavyweight Champion, but here in WWE, he just sucks. Oh, and here is the Great Krapie.  
And Chris Jericho has recovered. And now here is Bret Hart!

MB: Okay, Bret had a match with Vince and needed the help of his family because he couldn't do much. Then he goes against Mizzzzz and had to make it a no holds barred match so for the Hart Dynasty could help him. Yeah, good one guys.

BK: So long from everybody at Monday Night Flaw!


	2. Chapter 2

Vinnie Mac Daddy's "creative" meeting...

"We need more celebrity guest hosts lined up," he said.

"I can't believe TNA hasn't started doing this yet," said Stephanie.

"I have a list of our upcoming confirmed guest hosts," Cripple H said.

Upcoming Celebrity guest hosts for Monday Night Flaw

Kermit the Frog Vanila Ice Dr. Phil Alex Treback Cookie Monster The Monkees MC Hammer Marc Summers Sammantha Fox Barry Williams David Cassidy Bart Simpson Paul McCartney Todd Bridges Laverne and Shirley Lebron James Casy Kasem Donald Trump Lindsay Lohan Paris Hilton Beavis and Butt-Head Freddy Krueger

"Wow! Just think of the situations Santino Marella can have with all of them,"  
Mac Daddy said, happily.

Cripple H: You're a genius!

Steph: Totally.

Cripple: So, I'm getting the title back when I come back, right?

Vinnie: Certainly.

Steph: So, who should the mystery GM be?

Vinnie: Probably JR. Our audience of sheep will eat it up.

Cripple: What about if it's revealed that it was me all along?

Steph: Excellent!

Vinnie: Hmmmmmmm... Or we can make it Hornswaggle.

Cripple: And he could walk through walls again.

Steph: Like in the cartoons!

Vinnie: I love it.

Cripple: Thank you for giving Shame-Us such a big push.

Vinnie: No problem. I'll try to do more with Drew.

Steph: Do you have anything planned for Water-down Mania yet?

Vinnie: Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels will wrestle I mean sports entertain against me and Undertaker.

Cripple: Brilliant! Who will I be entertaining against?

Vinnie: You and John Xena for the WWE title.

Steph: Nobody ever gets tired of that match.

Cripple: Is Chris Jericho gonna be on the card?

Vinnie: I'll just stick him in with the Pig Slow. 


	3. Chapter 3

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW!  
The Road to Summer Sham!

"Oh my, wekick off this week's Flaw with John Xena! Oh my, all our core audience of high school drop outs and kool-aid drinkers absolutely love this guy!  
As always I'm Michael Bowl!"

"And I'm Burger King. Boy, I wonder what John Xena has to say,  
I know it has to be NW... I mean, Nexus related."

John Xena: Ya know folks, I'm glad you've stood by me even after I had two crappy movies and a sucky rap CD. Still, I think my team will beat Nexus since I'm the WWE darling.

"Break the walls down!"

Bowl: Oh my, it's Chris Jericho!

BK: Whata surprise!

BOwl: Not really.

Chris Jericho: Even though I'm grateful to be in another main event match, because I do have more talent than you do but you yet unfairly make more money than I do and get more TV time.

Xena: What's your point?

Jericho: I'm not your pal and this isn't your team.

Xena: Look man, the New World Nexus will break us if we're not focused and united.

Jericho: Yeah but it's not fair that I always have to put you over.

Xena: But the New World Nexus could destroy the World Watered-down Enterprise.

(Que GM e-mail sound.)

Bowl: Wow, totally unexpected, you two have just been booked against opponents to be named later.

BK: It figures.

After a commercial break we see a clip of Shame-Us and The Mizzzzzz from last week. Sham-Us sits down next to Michael Bowl and Burger King.  
Didn't Shame-Us attack BK before? I guess we're not supposed to remember that one.

Randy Boreton vs. Jey Uso Finally a match, but it's a short one. Boreton wins with the RKO.  
Oh my, Shame-Us hit Jimmy Uso!

Bowl: WOW-WEEE!  
BK: AMAZING!

Boreton has now hit Shame-Us with an RKO aka diamond-cutter.

Bowl: Here comes The Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

BK: Boreton now gives him an RKO!

(Backstage, Edge with Ted DiBiase, Jr. and Maryse.)

Edge: Yeah you two, The Great Krapi sucks and shouldn't be on our Summer Sham team. Boy I sure hope his manager doesn't catch me saying this.

(Mizzzzzzzzzz and Shame-Us are arguing... Que that e-mail noise!)

Bowl: You guys are the ones facing Xena and Jericho.

BK: Oh boy!

SummerSham Recall: We see The Ultimate Warrior squashing The Honky Tonk Man for the Intercontinental Title. (Back then this title actually meant something.  
Nowadays, the belt means nothing.)

Oh my The Grat Krapi bursts into Edge's dressing room. Ragin Singh told him everything.

Edge: Um, no, I would never say anything like that.

Singh: Krappi challenges you to match.

Edge: Sure, but if I win, Krappi is off the team.

After the commercial they have their stupid match.  
The New World Nexus scares off Edge and Singh. They surround Krappi but back off and allow him to leave.

After a commercial we see a Summersham preview as we have an elimination match Team Nexus vs. Team WWE (Mark Henry, Goldust, Hart Dynasty, Evan Jobber Bourne,  
Yoshi Totsu, and Burger King)  
Yawn!  
Why is the Goldust character still around for? It's so outdated. Can't they just have him wrestle as Dustin Rhodes? Why can't TNA just sign him so we can be rid of this crap?

OK, where was I? Oh, as expected Nexus won in a clean sweep. ...

WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox w/ Jillian Hall def. Brie Bella w/ Nikki Bella.  
Hey Vinnie, why are the TNA Knock Outs better than your Divas?

Oh, Fox turned on Hall after the match.

Ted DiBiase, Jr. w/ Maryse vs. John Morrison R-Truth joins the commentary. After Teddy wins, via another miscalculation between Truth and Morrison. We look at a worried John Xena.

A pointless interview occurs with Josh Matthews and Randy Boreton.

Shame-Us and Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz vs. John Xena and Chris Jericho

Bowl: Codebreaker! Jericho turns on Xena! I don't believe it!

BK: Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tags himself in and actually pins Xena.

Jericho then applies a lion tamer on Xena but of course he counters with an STF. The Great Krapi orders the fighting to stop. Edge gave him a spear.  
Now Morrison and Truth enter the ring so for they can start shoving each other.

Bowl: Everybody's arguing! So long from Monday Night Flaw!


	4. Chapter 4

WWE Monday Night Flaw Did You Know?

Did You Know?

Our "superstars" are no longer allowed to bleed on TV?  
We can't show any blood at all.

We don't use the word junior.  
The Junior is dropped from Rey Mysterio, Jr., as well as Chavo,  
and Ted (DiBiase). When the "seniors"  
do appear, it's Chavo Classic and the Million Dollar Man.

The term "wrestling" is no longer used on our programs. Instead it's been replaced by sports entertainment and sports entertainers.  
Because we don't consider them as wrestlers either.

We fear competition.

Cripple H has job security.

John Xena will always be pushed down your throats.

No one ever stays fired if it occurs on TV.

Our sheep fans love Hornswaggle.

Our sheep fans will watch whatever crap we put on.

We blew our chance to sign AJ Styles.

Nexus is NWO 4.0

We got Don Johnson and Napolean Dynamite to guest host Flaw to promote the movie When in Rome. But we couldn't get Kristen Bell, the movie's star, to appear. Gee, I wonder why.

We have no tag team division.

We used to have Taylor Wilde under contract but messed it up.

Our Hall of Fame is not legit. The real one is The Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame located in Amsterdam, NY.

We don't care about our fans.

There's no reason to have Bret Hart around at this point.

Shame-Us is only getting a big push because of Cripple H.

Drew Mc Intyre is getting pushed for the same reason.

Hornswaggle was our last Cruiserweight Champion.

Our Diva Search, the first one, was basicly a waste of time as everybody got hired.

We rehired Gail Kim and Christian Cage only to do nothing with them.

John Xena is immune from the dress code.

Apparently when CM Punk talks about how many reigns he's had as World Champion, he doesn't count his ECW reigns. Or his ROH ones for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Night Flaw The World Watered-down Enterprise presents Summer Sham 2010

WWE Summersham PPV Results August 15, 2010 Los Angeles, California Commentators: Michael Bowl, Burger King, and Matt Striper Report by: A. Sheep of

Oh my the event starts with a look back at the little build up to our huge summer event. I sure hope we have room for promos and skits. One can only hope.

WWE Intercontinentnal Championship; a belt that means nothing now Dolph Ziggler, who is certainly not being held down (c) vs. Kofi Kingston who is also not being held back.

Let's see, we have the glory hound, Vicky Guerrero, who can't make up her mind weather or not she wants to be a stay at home mom or a WWE Superstar, living off her husband's name and reputation.  
Right off the bat we have the New World Nexus interfering in this match. We regret that our opening match had no real winner or loser.  
Especially since this is a $50 PPV. $60 for HD.

Backstage we see Edge chewing on beef jerky while talking to Chris Jericho.  
Jericho: My heart isn't in this assignment tonight.  
Edge: Maybe there's another short World Title reign in store for you.  
Jericho: Doubt it.  
Edge: Just think, you verses Kane, a clash of the has beens.

WWE Divas Championship Felicia Box (c) vs. Melina Too bad Melina isn't with TNA where she can better show off her skills.  
But, as expected, Melina wins back the title. Melina celebrates with her title. Lay-Cool, the cheap imitation rip-off of TNA's The Beautiful People run in and attack her. McCool throws a kick which was a good four inches away.

A promo for WWE Night of Chumps airs.

3-on-1 Handicap Match Straight Edge Society (CM Skunk, Luke Ballows, & Joseph "Don't Call Me Joey" Mercury)  
w/ Serena vs. Pig Slow If this were in TNA, Serena would be wrestling along side her team mates.  
Pig Slow hasn't been successful since his days as The Giant in WCW.  
Regardless, the giant jobber Pig Show manages to pile up the victory in this meaningless match. So much for CM Skunk as a main eventer.

We now see Kane carrying on the old out-dated Undertaker gimmick. Shame-Us, our WWE Champion joins Kane who is our WHC.

Shame-Us: I bet you wish you were pals with Criple H.

Kane: You don't think I know my days as champion are numbered?

Just then we cut to Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz arriving into the arena.

WWE Championship Shame-us (c) vs. Randy BOrton Our core audience of mindless sheep sure have been waiting for this match.  
Wow after all that anticipation we had the match for the title end in a DQ.  
We've screwed the WWE Universe yet again. Oh my, Borton and Shame-Us continue to brawl.

Now we see a trailer for the new John Xena movie. Hopefully this one won't suck,  
but it probably will.

WWE World Heavyweight Championship Kane (c) vs. Rey Mysterio, Jr.

Wait a minute, this is the WWE, we don't use the word "junior" around here.  
Still, does anybody actually think Rey will win this?  
Winner & still WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Kane

There's a casket outside of the ring. I wonder if The Underseller is inside of it. Yikes! I was correct. Yawn! Another Underseller and Kane feud begins.

A video airs of an announcement of WWE Friday Night Wackdown! coming to Scy-Fy.

Gasp! Daniel Bryan, the former Brian Danielson, returns to WWE to join Team WWE.  
Should've gone to TNA when you had the chance, idiot!

Elimination Tag Team Match Team WWE ( John Xena, Edge, R-Liar, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Bret "The Hitman" Hart & Daniel Bryan ) vs. Team New World Nexus

Too bad this even has stunk so far.  
Darren Young ( Who? ) is the first to be eliminated from the New World Nexus team.  
Michael Tarver (huh?) (The New World Nexus) is the next one eliminated.  
John Morrison (Team WWE) is eliminated by a NWN jobber.  
R-Liar (Team WWE) is eliminated next.  
Bret Hart (Team WWE) is eliminated via disqualification. Bret is killing his legacy and credibility.  
Skip Sheffield ? (Team NWN) is eliminated.  
David Otunga (Team NWN) is eliminated. Nice name, dork!  
Chris Jericho (Team WWE) is eliminated. Nice push, Chris!  
Edge (Team WWE) is eliminated.  
Yawn! The heels attack Xena now.  
Heath Slater ? huh? (Team NWN) is eliminated.  
Daniel "I should've joined TNA" Bryan (Team WWE) is eliminated.  
Justin Gabriel (Team NWN) is eliminated. Snooze.  
Wade Barrett (Team NWN) is now eliminated.  
As predicted John Xena is the last one standing. Yawn!

Up next, this week's MONDAY NIGHT FLAW! WWE Monday Night Flaw Los Angeles, CA August 16th 2010 Commentators: Michael Bowl, Burger King "And welcome to another pulse pounding episode of Monday Night Flaw or at least we'd like to think so!"

"After last night's pathetic Summer Sham event we sure hope we don't disappoint our loyal core audience who just don't get it!"

Que John Xena music...

"Oh my... It's him, Xena is here for a promo!"


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Night Flaw Continues...  
And John Xena is still yacking away..

"Boy, all the Hannah Montana fans are sure going crazy over this sorry excuse for a former World Champion. Yes folks, TNA's World Champ Rob Van Dam is admired by men and true students of the game as is AJ Styles and Samoa Joe, while John Xena is only popular with the Jonas Brothers crowd."

Xena: The WWE Team was victorious against the New World Nexus! Wade Barrett was no match for me as I valiantly out-lasted each and every member of the NWN. As I celebrated my win, Miley Cyrus called me up offering me concert tickets. She even said I'm a better actor than The Rock even though all my movies sucked and Rock actually has good flicks on his resume.

The New World Nexus stand around trying to be like Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, Randy Savage, Buff Bagwell, and Scott Steiner, but fails miserably.

Xena makes fun of the NWN guys. A high school kid could've made more clever insults than he did.

"Oh my, it's a General Manager alert!" GASP!  
The GM will put NWN to the test here tonight on Monday Night Flaw!

"Each member of New World Nexus will individually take on members of Team WWE!" Gasp!

Wase: Um, anyone loses tonight will be kicked out of the NWN!

OH WOW! AWESOME!

Chris "I Need a Real Push" Jericho v. "Hollywood" Wade Barrett During this match a fan at home pops in Starrcade '83 as presented by the National Wrestling Alliance.

While this fan is watching real wrestling, here's what happened...  
Winner & STILL Leader of the New World Nexus: "Hollywood" Wade Barrett

Oh my, the guest hosts are announced...  
Charlie Day, Justin Long & Jason Sudekis are all here.  
"Oh here come the Hart Dynasty!"  
"We Have A GM Alert!"  
"From this point on the Unified Tag Team Titles which mean didly squat will now be known as the WWE World Tag Team Championship!"

"Wow! Unbelievable!"  
Bret "Hit Man" Hart comes out to present the new belts.

Uh oh! Justin Gabriel says he's wrestling Bret tonight.

Daniel Bryan, who foolishly returned v. "The Outsider" Michael Tarver Boy, good thing that smart fan is watching Starrcade '83 instead of watching this stale crap.

Winner & STILL member of the New World Nexus: "The Outsider" Michael Tarver

Good idea resigning with WWE, now you're left laying and have lost your match.  
Ha ha!

Joke Matthews is in the back asking to explain his actions of what he did to Bryan.

: WA! I should've been on Team WWE, not him.

SPECIAL ALERT!  
The GM says no more Bret Hart. "Last Call" Justin Gabriel will have a different opponent. But who?

"I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, THEY COUNCIL ME, THEY UNDERSTAND..."

"Oh my it's Randy Boreton!"

I wonder which match that real fan is watching on the old Starrcade '83 footage.

Oh... by count out...  
Winner & STILL member of the New World Nexus: "Last Call" Justin Gabriel Yawn! Boreton runs back in and hits a diamond cutter.

I thought this was individual competition. As in singles matches.

Skip "Poppa Pump" Sheffield & David "the Rod" Otunga v. John "I Miss Melina" Morrison & R-Liar

"!"

Sheffield and Otunga win this match that's as interesting as a root canal.

Melina, Gail Kim, & Eve v. Jillian Call, Felicia Box, & Moreese

Boy, it's too bad Gail Kim can't just head back to TNA and take Melina with her.  
This is a HUGE example of why the TNA Knock Outs are superior to the WWE Divas.  
The heel team wins.

Time to wake up here. Some guy named Heath Slater punches out Edge backstage.

Heath Slater v. Edge Oh that's right. Heath Slater is a part of the New World Nexus.

I just got word that fan is enjoying the NWA Wrestling action. Starrcade is awesome.  
Oh, and we have another count out here. Slater wins in another waste of time match.

Justin Long is hanging out with the Great Krappi in the back.  
Some lame skit occurs. Yawn!

John Xena vs. Darren "Razor" Young

"Oh my, I sure hope this main event doesn't suck."

"We have John Xena against a jobber, you do the math."

"TNA Hardcore Justice was way better than our Summer Sham event last night."

"Yeah, I know."

With the most pathetic STF ever seen, Young taps out.  
The New World Nexus attacks Young and throws him out of the group.

"Thank you all for tuning in to Monday Night Flas tonight!"

!

Straight from the vault, I have just found an original Flaw written by its creator, S-Jenkins32-1

Good evening and welcome to another Monday Night FLAW, our flagship to our company that is waaaaaaay past its prime! I'm Jim Floss along with Larry "The Burger King" Flawler, and Burger King, we have another show that will definitely NOT be a waste of time! Yes we do JF! We're going to have our rising star, !

KENNEDY! job out to the greatest WWE Champion ever, John Spleena!

Also, tonight's main event is going to be the biggest of all time! It's the Battle of the Politicians! It's Vince McHAMM vs. Triple Hog, I mean, Triple H!

We start off FLAW with yet another boring Vince McHAMM segment.  
Vince McHAMM is about to fight three men? No wait, it's

!

The guy from 3-Minute Warning is back, and he once again uses his most

devastating finisher, a thumb jab to the throat!

He fights all three guys like it was no effort!

WELCOME BACK ! This

was definitely NOT a waste of an opener.

Jeff Hardy and Londrick defeat Sisqo and Team Brokeback Mountain! You can tell that none of them are being held back! Too bad Jeff Hardy can't go higher than the IC Title!

Here's another pointless Vince McHAMM segment with him welcoming back William Regal! Regal has to look after Hornswallow McHAMM tonight! YIKES!

Blandy Orton, pro wrestling's savior, tells us all that he should be champion and he will be champion.

Now we show the greatest thing the WWE has ever done, even better than everything TNA and ROH have ever done...

DIVA SEARCH CONTEST!

William Regal, the real man's man

is out playing Catch the Greased Up Leprechaun with Hornswallow!

The Highlanders demand a Tag title shot and say they

will finally win a Tag Championship that means absolutely nothing!

Look out! Here comes Little Reign and he's going

to compete in a match that was already done last week!  
Little Reign, why is your brother in the better promotion, TNA?

After all that, Hardcore Holly defeats Little Reign. Holly truly is a legend!

A boring promo involving divas. Beth Phoenix gives an amazing promo and is nearly about to attack Lillian Garcia

when Candice Michelle makes the save. Who cares how bad the promo is? There's plenty of

PUPPIES! WHOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO!

-  
!

While my 58-year old broadcast partner drools over young ladies' breasts, let me just say the "Battle of the Politicians" is next!

Vince McHAMM defeats Triple Hog Hog Hog in a true Match of the Year candidate! After all that, Triple H gets his ass beat by Jamal, I mean

! We totally didn't see that coming!

Triple H gets a sledgehammer and Umaga totally pusses out!

What a great FLAW we have so far! I don't think we'll last after this Thursday when TNA finally goes two hours!

WOW! Now we have Santino Marella and Maria, two people no one cares about,

now hosting an even more useless in-ring show called Marella at the Movies!

They review a true cinema masterpiece, The

Condemned! Here comes Val Venis who is definitely not a jobber!

He insults Santino and gets his ass handed to him!

Todd Bitch'em now interviews the greatest WWE Champion ever John Spleena!

Spleena yet AGAIN talks diarrhea out of his ass! THE CHAMP IS QUEER!

-  
MORE PUPPIES!  
MICKIE JAMES DEFEATS MELINA AND HORNSWALLOW COMES OUT! HE TOTALLY UNDRESSED HER! SHE'S NAKED UNDER THE RING! I GOTTA SEE THIS... ACK!... JF ! ACK!...

It appears that Larry "The Burger King" Flawler just had a heart attack.

Well we have a useless Steve O promo and William Regal looks at Melina's clothes!

Another Steve-O promo. DAMN!

Mr. Kennedy is jobbing to John Spleena, next!

And our core audience of women, kids, and Alzheimer's patients are chanting Spleena's name!

John Spleena makes Kennedy tap out to an STFU.

Blandy Orton totally kicks his ass! Who's going to win at No Mercy, as if we didn't know? I'm Jim Floss along with the ailing Larry "The Burger King" Flawler. Good night everybody! 


	7. Chapter 7

Monday Night Flaw Special 900th Episode!

And welcome to our ground breaking episode!  
I'm Michael Bowl and I'll try hard not to over-use the word episodic too much tonight.

And I'm Burger King and I just hope our 900th episode doesn't suck.

WWE Monday Night Flaw Boston, MA August 30th 2010 Commentators: Michael Bowl, Burger King

Here comes Bret "Hit Man" Hart to the ring. Last time he was on here, we had booked him in a wrestling... I mean a sports entertainment match, but we didn't deliver the promised encounter.

Bret: I can barely walk these days much like the Undertaker who was also there with me back on the first episode of Monday Night Flaw. After my divorce and my sky-high debt I was forced to swallow my pride and dignity and forgive Vinnie Mac Daddy and the rest of the WWE for everything that occured to me and my family. Yes, if back in the day WCW had done this the Internet Wrestling Community and the dirt sheet writers would've called Eric Bischoff and others in WCW every dirty name in the book, but no, in WWE all is always forgiven.

Bowl: IT'S KANE! He's here all the way from Wackdown!

Kane: Now that I'm once again feuding with the Undertaker for the 3,000th time, he is finally finished once and for all. Now time for me to begin teasing HBK Shawn Michaels possibly arriving at our 900th episode. Since Taker took out a legend like Michaels I think I'll take you out since you're already crippled I'll finish the job.

BK: Oh my, he has Bret goozled! We've been on longer than Gun Smoke and had more episodes than they had. But then again, we're on the air every week with a new episode and don't take any time off during the year.

Bowl: Of course shows like Days of Our Lives have certainly been on longer and have more episodes than we do.

BK: Same thing with the local news.

Bowl: General Manager Alert!

BK: Yawn! What's it say?

Bowl: Oh, Bret Hart and Undertaker will have a sports entertainment bout.

BK: Oh wow, two crippled old men going at it. Nice! Let's hope this Hitman match will actually happen this time.

(Now time for scenes from our first ever Flaw broadcast.)

Kofi Kingston & Michael McGillicutty v. Kaval & Daniel Bryan v. Alex Riley & The 

FYI Days of our Lives aired its 10000th episode on February 21, 2005. ...  
GASP!

YAWN! and Riley won.

LayCool (Michelle McCool & Layla) v. Melina & Eve Torres Oh look, it's Lay Cool or Lay Lame the duo that's ripping off TNA's The Beautiful People. The gimmick that Angelina Love and Velvet Sky worked hard to get over. Too bad McCool and Layla aren't as talented as Velvet and Angelina.  
Winner via Rollup: Melina & Eve Torres Too bad Melina isn't able to jump to TNA and join the Knock Outs division. Oh, the wannabes challenge Melina to a title unification match at WWE's Night of Chumps Pay-Per-View.

(Another lame flashback with John Xena and New World Nexus.)

New World Nexus promises to do something huge and unforgetable.

(Bob Barker episode clip shown. Ugh!)

Chris Jericho promises if he loses at Night of Chumps he'll leave Raw.  
How many times are they going to reboot this angle? Jericho has already been forced off Raw before.

#1 Contender's Match for the Tag Team Titles John "I Fear Melina" Morrison & R-Liar v. "Crapping" Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre

Oh, excellent! The match is a no contest.

Bret Hart v. The Undertaker I know we promised this would be our main event, but we don't keep track around here.  
Retcon!

Oh look, it's "Hollywood" Wade Barrett. I guess no match is taking place. Oh, the light goes out.

It's Kane! YAWN! The lights go out again. Didn't EV2.0 and Fortune do this on TNA recently?  
Why is WWE copying TNA again?

Oh look, here's the New World Nexus again. And what do you know? No match!

What a surprise.

Jack Swagger v. Evan Bourne

A battle of two guys who are definately not getting held back here in the WWE.

Here comes some schmuck named Alberto Del Rio.

Oh, Swagger wins by copying Kurt Angle.

!

Alberto goes to beat on Bourne.

!

Mark Henry makes the save.

Boy! This was sure worth it.

Oh, here's Friday Night Wackdown's CM Punk and the SES without Serrena.  
Instead of wrestling, CM talks. He tricks us into thinking that drunken Stone Cold was here. Hilarius!

The Pig Slow arrives to confront Punk.

The WWE's dorky interviewer interviews Champion Shame-Us.  
Shame-Us reminds us he injured Cripple H.

Elimination Tag Match Shame-us, Edge, Randy BOrton, Chris Jericho & John Xena v. "Hollywood" Wade Barret & New World Nexus

Yawn! Jericho purposely gets himself counted out.

Edge purposely gets himself disqualified.

A NWN member actually pins Shame-Us after underhanded tac-tics of course.

John Xena eliminates a NWN member.

Xena makes another one tap out.

Oh my! John Xena actually gets pinned by a NWN member!

Boreton elminates one with the diamond cutter.

Hollywood Wade eliminates Boreton to win the match.

So long everyone! This has been Monday Night Flaw! 


	8. Chapter 8

Monday Night Flaw Presents...

The same old watered down crap brought to you by the WWE...  
World Watered-down Enterprise!

"We're here live from Cincinnati Ohio, hopefully we won't disappoint our core audience of crappy programming! Any way, I'm Michael Bowl!"

"And I'm Burger King! And we have a guest star here! Oh boy! It's Chad Ochocinco!"

"Who?"

"He plays for the Bengals."

"It's Flaw Roulette tonight!"

"Oh, we're doing that garbage again..."

"Boy, TNA has wrestling matches that excite and all we can counter with is this stupidity!"

(The Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz is on his way.)

Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah

"What an exciting promo from !"

"Right Burger, let's here what the football player has to say."

Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah

"Boy this is a great scenerio..."

Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah

GM ALERT!

"Oh boy!"

It's time to figure out what type of match Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz will have. Felicia Box is in the back with the wheel.

"Wow-wee it'll be a submission match!"

PA-Qwick! It's a GM Alert!

The football player will determine his opponent.

?Hmmmmmmmm...  
The NFL star chooses Daniel "I'm Watered Down Now" Bryan.  
"Let's hope he could still be as great here as he was in ROH, but I doubt it."

RAW Roulette: Non-Title Submission Match The Miz v. Daniel Bryan

OK lets hope this match actually delivers.

Yup... It was a waste... fakes an INJURY And now his NXT flunkie subs for him.  
Daniel Bryan makes the NXT bum tap.

Oh my! The wasn't actually injured after all. He attacks Bryan and leaves him laying.

Jillian Hall is now joining Edge in spinning the wheel. YAWN!

RAW Roulette: Body Slam Challenge Edge v. Evan Bourne ?

"Huh? What? Why?"

Whatever...  
Evan Bourne loses again. TNA should've signed both him and Lizzy Valentine.

BA QUA! General Manager Alert!

Now the mysterious GM orders a bodyslam match between Edge and Mark Henry, all because Edge squashed Bourne.  
Mark Henry actually wins this one.

RAW Roulette: Song & Dance Match Ted Dibiase Junior & Maryse v. R-Truth & Eve

This is one of the most stupidist and dumbest things ever done by this company, and boy, they've done a lot of pathetic crap. Only the WWE Sheep would like this pathetic trash.

Speaking of lame and pathetic garbage, William Steven Regal spins the wheel and it lands on trading spaces.

"Hmmmmmmmm... I wonder who his opponent will be..."

"Oh, it's played out Goldust! HUGE surprise... NOT!"

Now we have some lame segment with Shame-Us that nobody cares about.

Next, Edge complains about the GM to Zach Ryder. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

John "I'm Nothing Without Melina" Morrison v. Shame-us If Morrison wins he will be in the 6-pack challenge no one cares about. Anyway, Shame-Us wins.

Now Chris "VH-1" Jericho has a sit-in protest in the ring. He wants back in the six-pack challenge, a match he has no chance of winning, at all.  
Another stupid GM Alert! Now the 6 pack is an elimination match.  
The GM says Jericho has to wrestle the Hart Dynasty, who are the Tag Team chumps, in a cage match and win. Then he'll be back in the match.

Why is Jericho even bothering? Vince will never make him into a serious main eventer.  
Jericho buries the tag chumps to return to the six-pack title match.

Now onto even more rubish...

RAW Roulette: Trading Places Match Goldust v. William Regal

I won't even waste my time on this stupid predictible crapola.

The NFL player introduces himself? As an announcer?

RAW Roulette: Tables Match John Xena v. Blandy Orton

Okay, New World Nexus comes out. Yawn!

Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah

Why are they refering this as their season premire?  
THEY DON'T GO TO BREAK! EVER!

Oh, Jericho and Edge come out.

Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah

Anyway, the RKO man wins.

Night of Chumps Results

Dolph Ziggler defeats Coffee Kingston to hold on to the I-C title, a title that no longer means any thing.

The Pig Slow defeats bests CM Punk via KO

Daniel Bryan defeats Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz via tap out to win the US Title.

Michelle McFool the Angelina Love wannabe beats Melina to unify both Women's titles.

(Dozes off.)

In a match no one cares about, Kane defeats the old, crippled Undertaker.

In a pointless tag team title match, the low on talent Cody Rhodes and equally as horrible Drew McIntyre defeats the over-hyped Hart Dynasty.

YAWN!

Blandy "RKO" Boreton becomes the new Heavyweight Champion in that silly six-pack challenge.

Now time for another boring, waste-of-air-space edition of MONDAY NIGHT FLAW!

Let's see... we've got a pointless in-ring segment featuring Boreton and Shame-Us.

Now we have a lame tag team match with the new jumps against a jobber tag team.

I can't handle this. Time to change the channel or pop in a TNA DVD.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday Night Flaw

From the Archives...

FLAW 2 Monday Night Flaw the Movie II A 6 hour special A look back WWE Monday Night Flaw Incest Angle

The Next Week After Paul: Look, an old picture of my senior prom. Katie: We sure had fun that night. Paul: You were a wonderful dancer, still are. Katie: I had fun when you took me to my prom as well. Paul: Boy, good thing mom and dad never found out. Katie: They wouldn't understand. Paul: Just like when we would go to the movies together. Katie: And go out to dinner. Paul: Remember our tree house? Katie: I loved spending time there. WWE Lackey: Katie, you're next. Paul: I'll go with you for support. (Paul and Katie hug.)

Jim Floss: (pukes in cowboy hat) Why are we replaying this crap?

But it didn t stop there. They showed the Katie Lea Burchill vs. Mickey James match. Paul came out to support his little sister, didn t bother to look at Mickey at all. He just made goo-goo eyes at Katie the entire time. We see a split screen of Vinnie Mac Daddy watching on with pride.  
These kids make me proud, he says. At this point in the Katie vs. Mickey match Paul Burchill had joined Jim Floss and Burger King for commentary. Floss plugged the next PPV while Burger talked about the ladies.  
Paul spoke about how beautiful Katie is and knew she d become the top diva. Burger mentioned how close Paul and Katie are.  
Paul said no one ever understood their closeness. Paul left the broadcast table and helped Katie beat Mickie.  
Paul and Katie hugged. They left the ring holding hands. Jim Floss: We went on the air at 6:00 PM Eastern time.  
And for the last 15 minutes we ve focused on the Burchills. Burger King: Up next we have Super Crazy against Trevor Murdoch. That s next. Narrator: We ve seen Kane in See No Evil. We saw The Undertaker in I Still See No Evil.  
Then Big Daddy V starred in I ll Never See No Evil. Now Mark Henry stars in There s No Evil To See.

JF: Wow, another blockbuster WWE movie that no one will care about.

BK: Finally our first match of the evening. Super Crazy, a man who s definitely not being held down. Even though he won t be on our next Pay-Per-View event which barely has any build up to it. Oh, wait I think it s done. 1-2-3 Captain Broke Back wins it. I guarantee you won t find a match like this on TNA.

JF: Burger, the WWE is all about making dreams come true. We ve hired a brand new jobber. All the way from the Wanker Hills.

BK: We found him on and saw what a loyal sheep he is.

JF: His friends call him Rubbish. Now we call him Jess JT Tanswell. Big Daddy V and Hardcore Holly trained him for 2 weeks. Mark Henry helped with his training.  
Lately Snitsky has been his primary trainer. Candice Michelle and Michelle Mc Cool have assisted in the training. Let s here from our jobber.

Jess: Um .. Hi. - Thank you _ Yeah .. BK: JF, this guy is horrible. Jess: Aw ab-about- - my op-op opportunity - - - - . Here tonight. (GULP!) JF: He sucks.

Jess: Well tttttttttttttttttttttt .. thank- - _ _ yyyyyy . You. Vinnie Mac Daddy: SHUT OFF HIS MIC!

JF: Up next we have Jess JT Tanswell against Hacksaw Jim Duggan. BK: Yeah, this ll rock. TNA and ROH would never book this crap. (We see Cripple H involved in another pointless angle.) (Jess is already in the ring. No ring music is wasted for him.) (Duggan pinned jobber Jess in 18 seconds.) (Just then Paul and Katie Lea Burchill entered the ring for a needless promo.)

Paul: Hi everyone I used to be a pirate. I used to be on Wack Down. Now without any explanation I'm on Flaw. Over the years WWE has been known for bait and switch.  
(Jess helplessly attempts to get to his feet.) Katie: That s right, Paul. For example, Goldust. Cop-out! (No officials bother to help jobber Jess.) Paul: Cuck and Billy? Cop-out. (Jess finally makes it back to his feet.) Katie: There s certainly been a lot of phonies around here. People who claim one thing and do another.  
(Jess struggles across the ring. Katie slaps him hard across the face. Jess falls down again.) Paul: Woa! What happened? Katie: He tried to look down my dress.

Paul: He what? (Paul Burchill pulled Jess up and punched him in the jaw.) Katie: Destroy him, big brother. Paul: I want a match against him NOW! (A referee runs into the ring.) JF: OK I know this Jess lad is pathetic, but enough is enough. BK: The bell rings. Whoa! What a clothesline. Jess goes right down. JF: What is this move that Paul is applying on Jess? BK: I don t know, it looks familiar. JF: PILE BK: DRIVER!

JF: I thought we banned this move. BK 1-2-3! It s over. JF: 45 wasted minutes in yet another dumb meaningless program. Katie is calling for the mic. Katie: I demand a match against this loser right now. BK: WOW! GOSH! Katie Lea is going to wrestle the helpless, defenseless, retarded Jess Tanswell. The ref calls for the bell. JF: She s busted him open. Now she s setting him up for a BK: Tombstone? I thought we banned that one as well. JF: 1-2-3! It s done. Jess has failed. 0-3 in his debut. BK: He sucks. Who hired this loser? Probably the same genius that hired Snitsky, Santino, and re-signed Mark Henry and rehired Big Daddy V. JF: Now then we have an upcoming Pay-Per-View event on the horizon.  
An event once again with very little build up. We sure hope our fans aren t disappointed this time around.

BK: Tough luck with that. We ve wasted so much time here already.

( NO CHANCE! ) Oh my it s our boss, Vinnie Mac Daddy!

We still don t have time to hype up our next PPV event No Way Out of the State VIII although we know John Zena who already regained the WWE World Heavyweight Title last week, will be defending the title against Triple H in a 60 minute Iron Man match.

JF: I hope our Chairman of the Board has something interesting to say.

Mac Daddy: (Points to Jess) Get this garbage out of my ring.

BK: I sure hope our first hour wasn t a complete disappointment to our fans.

JF: Don t worry, our core audience of sheep will eat any crap we serve them.

Mac Daddy: Paul, Katie, I'm very proud of both of you. I wish you two could be my own son and daughter. (Mac Daddy has a tear in his eye. He hugs both Paul and Katie.) IT s ALL ABOUT THE GAME!

BK: It s Cripple H, the WWE son-in-law. This should be good.

JF: He has that 60 minute Iron Man match that we ve all been waiting to see-we ll not really-will take place on NWOOTS8 for only a bargain price at $59.99 or for High Definition viewers it ll be $72.98. BK: Look at Crips spit that water. Typical Cripple H trash.

Cripple H talks and talks and talks.  
The front row leaves to use the bathroom others to get popcorn. Paul Burchill says he wants the winner of the John Zena vs. Cripple H match.  
Cripple H looks at Katie Lea and smiles.  
Burchill attacks H.  
People at home switch to WWE 24/7 and turn on ECW.  
Others put it on World Class. The hardcore sheep just deals with it.

JF: Cripple H of course has the upper hand, no surprise here. BK: None at all. He s pretty much burying Burchill. Here comes Vinnie Mac Daddy.  
He fore-arm smashes him from behind. JF: But Cripps no sells it.  
He turns around to face the boss. Katie Lea runs from behind and low-blows Cripple. Mac Daddy is calling for someone to enter the ring. It s... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! BK: We don t need a 3 minute warning now.  
Oh my Cripple H is getting destroyed by Umanga, Mr. Mac Daddy, and Paul Burchill.

JF: Wait, what s this irritating ring music I hear? Oh yeah, it s our poor excuse for a champion, John Zena. Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK! BK: Listen to how much our fans love him. I'm sure they re booing Mac Daddy and the weird brother and sister duo and Jamal. JF: Indeed. Look at our chump cleaning house.  
Now Cripple H, no longer feeling the affects from the beating, is helping out John Zena beat on Burchill, Umanga, and Mac Daddy.

Cripple and Zena clean house. Mac Daddy and his friends head out.

BK: I hope these last 90 minutes haven t been disappointing to you sheep at home.  
We promise you they ll be a real match. (KENNEDY!)

JF: Oh my here comes Mr. Kennedy, another wrestler who we love to shove down your throats.


	10. Chapter 10

Flaw Memories Continued...

BK: Oh yeah, we never grow tired of him. No matter how irritating his voice gets. (Kennedy gets on the mic again. While he opens up his big mouth again a fan throws a box of candy at him and it hits his face. The audience cheers.) Kennedy: WHO DID THAT?

Audience: YOU SUCK! (Funaki enters the ring. Kennedy refuses to wrestle because nobody saw who hit Kennedy in the face. While security asked around, Kennedy stormed off.)

Pat Yes Man Patterson: But you must compete, Kennedy.

Kennedy: I go out there and aggravate people with my sucky routine.  
I deserve respect. I'm leaving. (Kennedy takes off.) Jerry Suck Up Brisco: We ll need a replacement. Let s send that Tanswell wanker. (Jess was still in the recovery area.)

Jess: Um um I-I thought this stuff was fake. Arn Anderson: Hey Tanswell, we need you in the ring. NOW! Jess: Yes sir. JF: It s getting really difficult to be a puppet around here. When the intelligent posters on IMDb says the WWE sucks,  
well tonight I can see there point. BK: Come on JF, WWE has made ECW better. JF: Shut up. (Jess walks to the ring to face Funaki who is supposed to be on Wack Down.) BK: Boy, you re in a bad mood. JF: I should ve stayed in WCW. (Funaki mops the floor with Jess.) BK: Now the dork is 0-4. HA HA! JF: So what? (Backstage we see Mac Daddy,  
William Steven Regal, and Blandy RKO Bore-ton talking.) BK: Wow, this is exciting, Floss!

JF: No, it really isn t. Gee, up next we ve got ECW s The Mizz against The Boogey Man. My goodness, back in 1993 what was I thinking?  
I should ve kept my job in WCW, perhaps things would be different now.  
BK: Whoa! Look at The Mizz.  
JF: But no, I had to leave and join Watered-down Wrestling Enterprise.  
BK: It s Boogey Man.  
JF: A toga, I had to wear a toga on a PPV event.  
(The Boogey Man captures the victory.)  
BK: This second hour has been impressive so far. JF: Then a year later Mac Daddy fires me.

BK: Um, next we ve got a non-title match. JF: Mac Daddy gets indicted, so he calls me back. BK: It features our WWE Champion John Zena. JF: After Mac Daddy cheats his way to a not guilty verdict, he fires me again. BK: The Chump will take on 5 Raw wrestlers um I mean sports entertainers that no one cares about.

JF: So much crap over the years. BK: And our chump will also face 5 people from Wackdown.  
JF: Hog farmers, wrestling plumbers, The Goon, clowns, it s all just too much.  
BK: And the Vanilla Ice wannabe will also take on 5 ECW grapplers. JF: We gave Mable a push. BK: That s 15 opponents for the chump. (The stupid Blandy theme music hits.) Bore-ton: Ya know, if John Zena were a real man he d agree to make this an elimination match instead.  
Zena: I agree. Also Lucy Lawless accidently thought I was Eminem so as a favor to her I'm changing the spelling of my name. So I am now, John Xena. THUG LIFE! CHAIN GANG!

JF: I could ve been in WCW when Hulk Hogan arrived.

(The crap fest match began.)  
BK: The chump gave an FU to a WD competitor. 1-2-3! Elimination. 14 guys to go.

STFU on another one. And a roll up, another one gone.

JF: To think I could ve been with WCW when Macho Man Randy Savage arrived.  
BK: Our chump just got rid of all the WD guys. 10 opponents to go.  
JF: I could ve been the lead announcer for Monday Nitro.

The Chump, John Xena obviously wins.

BK: Now Xena applies a figure four and eliminates another one, 9 more. Oh boy, he immediately gets an inside cradle on

another one. 8 more.

Clothesline! And another elimination.

7 more.

JF: I could ve been with WCW during the N.W.O. days. BK: Chump Xena just eliminated another one. 6 more to go.

JF: 1997 the biggest year in wrestling thanks to WCW and N.W. O. and I'm stuck with stale garbage over here.

BK: 5 more, wow.

JF: 1998, Bill Goldberg. Bret Hart. But no, I'm stuck here with lame crap. 1999, Mick Foley wins the title BIG DEAL!  
BK: Oh my, our chump eliminates another one. 4 more. Make that 3.  
JF: Huh! Hour three, and still the show sucks. 1999 we dealt with a Mac Daddy program.  
Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie. I should ve been with WCW.  
BK: 2 more to go. FU elemination.  
JF: 2000 I could ve worked along side Eric Bischoff, Vince Russo, and Ed Ferrara. BK: The Chump wins! JF: And I quit.

BK: Come on, nobody ever really quits the WWE or gets fired. JF: (on a cell phone) Hi, is this TNA Wrestling Management? BK: Wow, WWE Chump John Xena is going to have a concert right now. JF: Is Dixie Carter in?

BK: Here comes the back up band. Shane O. Mac Daddy, Stephanie, Mrs. Linda Mac Daddy, Outback Jack!  
JF: I'd like to set up an appointment. BK: Jeff Hardy is part of the band also. Matt and MVP are there as well.  
Even Lita is here for the concert.  
JF: I ll be there. Thanks a lot.

(The lame concert begins.) John the Chump Xena: (singing) YO YO! THUG LIFE! WORD LIFE! YOU CAN T SEE ME! CHAIN GANG! I CAME FROM THE STREETS AND THE HOOD!

(Fans boo and throw stuff at him.)  
JF: I'm done. I ve had it.  
(Jim Floss throws off his head set and walks away.)  
(WWE Chump John Xena continues singing like a buffoon.)  
(Jim Floss goes outside and sees Paul Burchill and Katie Lea Burchill playing on the swings together.)  
Mac Daddy: Jim, what are you doing?

JF: The program started at 6 and now it s 9:00 already.  
That stupid concert took up so much time.  
Blandy Bore-ton talking took up too much space.  
Mac Daddy: Um does that mean you don t like the show?  
JF: I QUIT!  
Mac Daddy: If you want your release you ll have to wrestle my newcomer, Jess J.T. Tanswell.  
If you win, you ll get your full release.  
(Now Michael Cole joins Burger King.)  
Cole: Burger King, it s a pleasure to join you here on this special edition of Monday Night Flaw!

BK: Wow, Jim Floss quit and now he s wrestling Jess Tanswell in only his fifth match.  
(The bell rung.)  
Fans: CRAP! THIS SUCKS!  
WWE IS GARBAGE! TNA RULES!  
VINCE IS AN IDIOT! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA!  
Cole: Uh, Jim Floss has just easily defeated Jess the Jobber Tanswell.  
BK: Ha ha! 0-5! Loser!  
Cole: Now Cole is gone from WWE. Bye, JF!  
(All of a sudden Santino Marella hits the ring and cuts another useless promo and trash-talks Burger King again.

BK enters the ring and punches him in the mouth again.  
GM Regal books a match between the two.)  
Cole: Oh wow, another clash between these two great athletes.  
(We now look at Roid-tista arriving in a limousine.)  
Cole: Wow, it s Wack Down s Animal! What an athlete.

(Fans pop in TNA DVDs in place of watching Flaw.)

Cole: After this action packed match between Carlito and Jess JT Tanswell YAWN!  
We ll see Burger King and Santino Marella.  
Everybody loves it when these two wrestle each other. Oh my, now Jess is 0-6. Man he sucks.  
Cole: Roid-Tista is on his way out for a promo.  
Roid: I'm the best, I'm the ANIMAL!  
(More fans at home tune out.)

(After the promo we see backstage sketches featuring Cripple H, Blandy Bore-ton, John Xena, Vinnie Mac Daddy,

Shane O. Mac Daddy, and Steve Austin was backstage for no reason.)  
(Later on Santino defeats Burger King. Coach had joined Cole.

Having been forced to job to Santino angered BK. So BK quit.)  
BK: Floss was right. So much wasted time. I ll look for work with TNA.  
Mac Daddy: I ll give you your release only if you can

defeat my number one sheep, Jess J.T. Tanswell.  
BK: I accept.  
(Paul and Katie continue to play on the swings. Jim Floss walks out with his bags packed.)  
JF: Aren t you two ashamed?  
Paul: NO, I feel better just being myself.  
Katie: Do you want to see what Paul gave to me for Valentine s Day?  
JF: No, I don t. When did this thing start?  
Paul: Well Floss, we were always really close as kids.  
(BK easily defeats Jess. Now Jess is 0-7.)  
JF: So you were always more like best friends?  
Katie: Exactly. As a teen I noticed Paul looked at me differently.

JF: OK here s my cab. Don t want to hear anymore.  
(Cripple H realizes that he s lost

to Roid-Tista a few times in the past so he challenges him in the main event of Flaw.)  
Cole: Up next is a match between two wrestlers who certainly aren t being held back,

Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho.  
Yep, they ve already wrestled a million times, but here they go again.  
Coach: What a match these two are having. Too bad they

can t get any closer to main event World Title status.  
Cole: Oh and look, the match ends in a double disqualification. What a surprise.  
(Instead of more wrestling, Flaw features a Fozzy concert in the ring instead.)  
(After that we have a Ric Flair promo.)  
(BK walks out with his bags packed and finds Paul...)


	11. Chapter 11

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW

The So-Called Longest

Running Episodic TV Show in

history continues...

Let's see what the gang at

WWE have been up to!

The booking strategy meeting.

Vinnie Mac Daddy: Wow! So far the

John Xena joining the New World Nexus

has been working out great.

Stephanie: Really? I thought people

despised it.

Cripple H: Hmmmm... What if John Xena gets

fired from the WWE by "Hollywood" Wade Barrat?

Vinnie: Aw! I just love fired angles.

Steph: Me too, Daddy!

H: Yes, but here's where it gets exciting. Even though

John Xena is fired, he'll still be on TV.

H: Brilliant!

Steph: And yet, he'll still be in his ring gear.

Vinnie: And he'll be able to speak on a microphone!

H: OOOOOoooooo! And yet his theme music will off

course still be able to play.

Vinnie: Brilliant! Brilliant!

Steph: And then he'll get reinstated.

H: This will be great.

Vinnie: Our loyal fan base will obviously eat this up.

H: I love having yes men for fan boys.

Steph: They're sheep. that's why.

H: Indeed, Steph.

Vinnie: Plus we'll put the belt on The Mizzzzzzzz.

H: Yes, too bad he sucks.

Steph: Why do our audience like that irritating joke of a

jerk for anyway?

Vinnie: Because they're idiots. Our crap is PG now and yet

those delinquients are still loyal to us all.

H: It's really a joke to have a PG wrestling program in

this day and age.

Vinnie: Sports entertainment you mean.

H: Correct, Pops!

Vinnie: This is why I favor you two over Shane.

Steph: Aww... Thank you, Daddy.

H: I'm sooooooooooo lucky that I

married into this family.

(They have a group hug.)

(Suddenly, John Xena walks in.)

John: Hey yo yo yo... The Chump is here!

(They all smile at him.)

Vinnie: How are you, my man?

John: Excellent Vinnie. Thank you again for

turning the company PG.

Vinnie: Best decesion ever.

John: Oh, that Kaval guy, the one who was Senshi in

TNA.

Steph: Yes?

John: He's a much better performer than I am.

H: Don't worry, we'll make him want to quit.

Vinnie: Yeah, he's worn out his usefullness anyway.

H: I agree.

Steph: We don't want wrestlers we want entertainers.

Vinnie: Perhaps if he did the cobra move like Santino

Marella does than that would be different.

Steph: Oh, that Santino is just simply amazing.

H: One funny guy.

Steph: Let's make Santino and that Russian jobber of

ours the Tag Team Champions.

Vinnie: And let's split up the Hart Dynasty while we're

at it.

John: Makes sense to me.

Vinnie: We need to continue splitting up our tag teams.

Steph: This is what our audience wants to see.

H: And they also want to see me win the World Heavyweight Title

again.

Vinnie: And celebrity guest hosts.

John: Oh, I love those.

WWE 2011 Plan of Action...

Randy Boreton wins Royal Fumble

Continue to have Wackdown roster on Flaw

Have Boreton decide which title he wants to challenge for even though it's clear that he'll go after Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz and not Edge.

Have Justin Beiber perform at Watered-down Mania, WWE's biggest stage of them all.

Fool ourselves into thinking a broken down Underseller can go toe-to-toe

with Brock Lesner.

Have The Underseller compete with Kane instead, with Paul Bearer in his corner,

one more time because that's what people want to see.

Have Bret Hart referee the Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz vs. Randy Borton match.

For Watered-down Mania "surprises" invite Pee-Wee Herman, Jesse Ventura, Roddy Piper,  
the Played-Out Goldust, Sgt. Slaughter, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Ron "Damn" Simmons,  
David Arquett, Napolean Dynamite, Don Johnson, Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Bob Sagatt,  
John Stamos, David Lee Roth, Dusty Rhodes, Oprah Windfrey, LL Cool J, The New Kids on the Block, Pete Rose, and a reunion with the cast of the TV show Wings.

Have Edge defend the belt in a fatal four way. Ugh!  
It'll be Edge vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Mark Henry vs. Jack Swagger

Put Tag Team Championship match between Santino Marrela and The Russian Jobber vs.  
"Dufus" Cody Rhodes and Kofi Kingston.

For the WWE's Hall of Fame mockery let's induct Barry Horrowitzz, Steve Lombardi,  
Alex Trebek, Vannah White, and Danny Davis.

As for diva action, we'll have our rip-offs of The Beautiful People from TNA, LayCool,  
against our Divas Champion, Nattie "Natalia" Neidhart, and Melina in yet, another fatal four way match.

Um... Plus we can have a match over the leadership of the New World Nexus, pitting CM Punk vs. "Hollywood" Wade Barrat. 


	12. Chapter 12

Monday Night FlaW CONTINUES...  
And here goes...

How would you book matches between Winter and the following John Cena Miz Dolph Ziggler Santino Marella Hornswaggle Michael Cole Cody Rhodes Ted DiBiase,Jr. Michelle Mchool Layla Maryse Goldust Triple H Stephanie Vince McMahon

Good question. Interesting question. LOL! I'll respond one by one. Winter vs. John Cena: OK. The bell rings to start the match. A cocky Cena takes his eyes of Winter for a second. BOOM! She elbow smashes Cena in the jaw. She applies her submission on Cena in the middle of the ring. Cena taps out. Winter wins in 11 seconds.

Winter vs. Miz Before the bell, Winter attacks Mizz from behind. She pounds on him for five minutes and then finishes him off with a running power slam. So Winter with the win by pin fall in 5 min./26 sec.

Winter vs. Dolph Ziggler

Winter small packages Ziggler for the win in 5 min./30 sec.

Winter would defeat Santino with the stupid cobra move he uses and beat him in 10 seconds.

Winter would stomp a mud hole into Hornswaggle, beat him, and send him off on a stretcher.

Michael Cole sucks! Winter with the pile driver for the win in 20 seconds.

Winter vs. Cody Rhodes Winter wins by spiking Cody with a tombstone for the 1-2-3! In just 59 seconds.

Winter vs. Ted DiBiase, Jr.  
Winter wins by executing a textbook piledriver in 1 minute.

Winter vs. Michelle McCool Winter wins in 5 seconds with a clothesline.

Winter vs. Layla Winter wins by submission in 10 seconds.

Alright. Winter vs. Maryse. Winter defeats Maryse with the figure four and she submits only after a 2 minute match.

Goldust is irrelevant. Winter wins in 2 minutes. That's how long he can go. Let's make that via submission.

Trips won't have Steph or the other McMahons this time. So I'd have Winter defeating Triple H in a squash match. No offense from Trips. Winter wins by pin fall in 4 minutes.

Winter defeats Stephanie by submission in 30 seconds.

Finally Winter defeats Vince with 4 piledrivers and two powerbombs.  
By pinfall in 6 minutes.

Royal Fumble Meeting...

Vinnie Mac Daddy: We must have everybody involved in the Fumble.

Steph: Will we attempt to raid talent from TNA?

Vinnie: Yes!

Cripple H: Let's go for my pal Nash, we know he's got his price.

Steph: Especially since TNA wants to have a Main Event Mafia reunion.

Vinnie: Let's get Bookah Teeee also!

Steph: But, what about all the bad stuff Booker said about us after he

left?

Vinnie: No big deal.

Cripple H: But our fans have said Nash and Booker are old and way

past their prime.

Vinnie: Not to worry, they'll quickly change their tune after they arrive

back here.


	13. Chapter 13

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW TNA Wrestling Battle Plan

Imagine If...

TNA Wrestling Total Nonstop Action

Going with the storyline WWE never finished

Main Players

Paul Burchill Kathie Lea Burchill Desmond Wolfe Chelsea Christopher Daniels Taylor Wilde Douglas Williams Brian Kendrick

Douglas Williams, still the TNA X Division Champion, and a member of Fortune, still

has unfinished business to take care of with Brian Kendrick.

Meanwhile, a feud heats up between Eric Young and Desmond Wolfe on X-Plosion.

On a Pay-Per-View event Brian Kendrick almost wins the X Division title when Wolfe

interferes to impress Ric Flair.

Fortune doesn t allow Desmond entry into the faction.

On Impact, Desmond Wolfe (with Chelsea) wrestles Eric Young. Brian Kendrick

interferes and allows Young to win.

On the next Impact there s a fatal four way match for the X Division Championship

between Douglas Williams, Brian Kendrick, Eric Young, and Desmond Wolfe.

Young wins the match and the X Division title.

On the next Impact, Williams gets a return match, but Young retains.

The next Impact, Young defends the title against Brian Kendrick. He has

another successful title defense.

On the next Pay-Per-View, Eric Young successfully defends the X Division Championship

against Desmond Wolfe. Chelsea finally has enough of Desmond, she causes him to be defeated.

On Impact, Chelsea is now with EY.

Desmond Wolfe informs them he had a rematch clause which he s using for the next Pay-Per-View event.

Wolfe mentions he s no longer seeking to be a member of Fortune. He say he can handle things on his own.

On the next Pay-Per-View event during the X Division title match, after a ref bump, EY hits the

piledriver. He pins Wolfe. Suddenly, Paul Burchill comes out of the audience and batters EY to a

pulp. He places Wolfe on top of him. After the ref gets up, he makes the three count.

In a title match, Roxxi defeats Angelina Love in a re-match.

On the next Impact, Burchill and Wolfe jumped Eric Young after he defeated Magnus.

Christopher Daniels returns and makes the save.

The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels is revealed to be EY s tag team partner for the PPV event.

On the next Impact, Christopher Daniels defeats James Storm.  
During a Katie Lea vs. Hamada match, the camera catches Paul looking at Katie, checking her out.

Mike Tenay and Taz don t comment on it.

Eric Young & Christopher Daniels (w/ Taylor Wilde) defeats Generation Me.

On the PPV event, Young & Daniels defeat Wolfe & Burchill (w/ Katie Lea & Chelsea) when Daniels

pinned Wolfe.

Velvet Sky defeats Roxxi for the Knock Outs Championship.

On Impact, we see video footage of Desmond Wolfe and Chelsea entering a hotel to see Paul Burchill while

a cameraman followed them.

Wolfe knocks on the door and calls for Paul. The door opens and we see that Paul and Katie Lea are in

the room together.

In the second segment, we get a subtle clue that Paul and Katie are sharing the room.

In the third segment we see there s only one bed in the room.

On the next Impact, Daniels wrestles Wolfe with the X Division title on the line. Wolfe wins.

On the next Impact, after Taylor Wilde defeats Daffney, Katie Lea ambushes her.

On the next Impact, Eric Young gets a title shot at Desmond Wolfe. The British Invasion members

are barred from ringside.

Rob Terry turns heel, helping Wolfe retain, and rejoining the British Invasion.

On the PPV, we have Eric Young, Christopher Daniels, & Taylor Wilde vs. X Division Champion

Desmond Wolfe, Paul Burchill, & Katie Lea. The heels win when Burchill pins Daniels after

interference from Magnus and Terry.

During an episode of X-Plosion, Christopher Daniels and Eric Young (w/ Taylor Wilde) defeat the Motor

City Machineguns for the TNA World Tag Team Championship.

On Impact, Magnus and Burchill (w/ Katie Lea) win a non title match against Daniels

and Young w/ Taylor Wilde).  
After the match Desmond Wolfe runs in to attack them along with his teammates.

Katie Lea attacks Taylor Wilde. Suddenly, Suicide appears and makes the save.

Suicide has now joined TNA World Tag Team Champions Christopher Daniels and Eric Young and Taylor Wilde in

their alliance.

On the next Impact Taylor Wilde defeats Velvet Sky to regain the TNA Knock Outs title.

On the Pay-Per-View, Desmond Wolfe defeated Suicide to remain the X-Division Champion.

Taylor Wilde defeated Velvet Sky and Sarita in a triple threat match to hold on to the

Women s Knock Out Title.

In a street fight, Christopher Daniels and Eric Young defeated Magnus and Paul Burchill to

hold on to the Tag Team titles.

Paul Burchill and Magnus eventually defeat Eric Young and Christopher Daniels for the

TNA World Tag Team Championship at the next Pay-Per-View event.

Norman Smiley becomes the manager and spokesman for the British Invasion. His first big order

of business turns out to be signing Douglas Williams away from Fortune to join them.

Two weeks later a match for the TNA Television Title is signed between AJ Styles (the defending champion)

and Douglas Williams. Burchill and Magnus helps Williams defeat Styles for the TV title.

On a special New Years TNA program, Taylor Wilde defends her TNA Knock Outs Championship against

Katie Lea Burchill. In a terrific encounter, Katie Lea captures the championship.

On Impact, The British Invasion parades around wearing their championship belts. Chelsea announces

she s searching for a partner to go after the Knock Out Tag Team championship belts, held by Sarita and Daffney.

So far the team contains

Norman Smiley: manager

Desmond Wolfe: TNA X Division Champion

Paul Burchill and Magnus: TNA Tag Team Champions

Douglas Williams: TNA Television Champion

Katie Lea Burchill: TNA Knock Outs Champion

Chelsea: manager

A week later on Impact, Norman Smiley announces he s hired Jetta to be Chelsea s partner.

.org/wiki/Jetta_(wrestler) A brawl breaks out between the newly formed duo and the reigning champs.

On the Pay-Per-View it was announced that Neil Faith had joined TNA.

.org/wiki/Neil_Faith

.com/watch?v=vzk0YQZg4gA

Norman Smiley immediately took notice.

Sarita and Daffney retained their titles. But, by February, Chelsea and Jetta wound up winning

the Knock Out Tag Team belts.

Now the British Invasion possessed every TNA title except the World Heavyweight Title. Jeff Hardy,

thus far, has had a long and spectacular title reign. He s defeated Rob Van Dam, Mr. Anderson,

Kurt Angle, Jay Lethal, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer, Rhino, and Mick Foley in title matches.

Neil Faith eventually joins the British Invasion and has a competitive feud with Christopher Daniels.

A Lethal Lock Down match takes place between, Magnus, Paul Burchill, Desmond Wolfe, Douglas

Williams, and Neil Faith against Christopher Daniels, Eric Young, Suicide, Jay Lethal, and

Amazing Red. The faces pick up the victory. (Daniels, Young, Suicide, Lethal, & Red.)

Neil Faith begins having wrestlers from other countries flown in to wrestle him.

On Impact Faith wrestles The Great Muta. On another Impact, he wrestles Jushin Thunder Liger.

Both times, Faith wins.

My 5 year plan for TNA Wrestling starts with Slammaversery of 2011.  
Sting (C) vs. Mr. Anderson TNA World Heavyweight Championship match

Beer Money (C) vs. Matt Hardy and Ric Flair TNA World Tag Team Championship match

Abyss vs. Crimson No DQ match Gunnar (C) vs. Christopher Daniels TNA Television Championship match

Kazzarian (C) vs. Max Buck vs. Jeremy Buck vs. Suicide vs. Douglas Williams vs.  
Magnus in an Ultimate X Title match

Mickie James (C) vs. Madison Rayne vs. Tara vs. Winter vs. Angelina Love vs. Velvet Sky

in a Queen of the Mountain match Kurt Angle vs. Jeff Jarrett in an I-Quit match Sarita and Rosita (C) vs. Miss Tesmacher and Karen Jarrett

Also, thinking outside the box here. What if TNA hired a new Knock Out that got them tons of media attention?

What if she were a non-wrestler? Ever hear of Abbie Cornish? From Sucker Punch? She has the look for sure.  
If TNA signed her, she could get the best training as well as get the publicity. Too be honest it was because

of Sucker Punch that I became familar with her name and decided to watch Limitless. Both were great movies.  
She looks like she could be a TNA Knock Out.

.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/sucker-punch-ab

.net/wpp/Abbie_Cornish_in_Sucker_Punch_Wallpa per_4_

.com/read/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Sucker-Punch-

.com/movies/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/suc ker_punch_

I can see the publicity now. Things like this work for the WWE all the time.

Sarita and Rosita over Tesmacher and Karen

Kurt Angle wins by wrenching in the ankle lock, having Jarrett trapped for a full 5 minutes in the hold.

Mickie James retains

Kazzarian retains

Daniels wins TV title.

Crimson over Abyss with appearance by Samoa Joe now making it a 3-way feud.

Hardy and Flair become TNA Tag Team Champions

Sting defeats Anderson.

Christian Cage for Randy Orton

*beep* You by J-Reso

I see Orton driving round town With the title I love and I m like, *beep* youuuuu! Oo, oo, oooo I guess the quality matches Wasn t enough, I m like, *beep* you! And *beep* Cena too! Said, if I was bigger, I d be main eventa Ha, oh ain t that some *beep* Ain t that some *beep* And although I ll be midcarding again I still wish you the best with a *beep* youuuuuu! Oo, oo, oooo

Yeah I m sorry, I can t no sell getting hit by a Ferrari, But Cena and Orton can definitely get you there. I guess they re Superman, and I m more Batman The way the writers book this *beep* ain t fair.

I pity the fools that pay for pay per views (oh *beep* Cena s getting gold fella) Well (but everyone knows fella) Oooooooh I ve got some news for you Yeah, fans are pretty tired of this same *beep*

(chorus)

Now I know, that I d have to roid up, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to move up, trying to get over. Cause having talent alone don t get you anywhere

I pity the fools that pay for pay per views (oh *beep* Cena s getting gold fella) Well (but everyone knows fella) Oooooooh I ve got some news for you Ugh! The fans really hate yo ass right now

(chorus)

Now Vinny, Vinny, Vinny, why d you wanna wanna hurt Smackdown so bad? (so bad, so bad, so bad) You know you need more top faces on On the Friday night Smackdown B-Brand (B-Brand, B-Brand, B-Brand) The fans are like Huh? Why? Huh? Why? Huh? Whyyyy Vinny? We love Christian We still love Christiannnn AHHHHHHHHH!

(chorus)


	14. Chapter 14

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW

CM PUNK

CM: Nobody will believe I'm leaving.

Vinnie: This is all I can think of.

CM: What about creative?

Vinnie: They wanted to have you be in a

program with Jerry Lawler.

CM: Huh?

Vinny: I know. Didn't make sense to me either.

CM: But, does anyone actually think John Xena will be fired?

Again? Last time he wasn't even off TV.

Vinny: Nah, the fans won't remember that.

CM: I like how gullible our core fan base is.

(John Xena walks in.)

John: Yo! Word up, homie!

Vinnie Mac Daddy beams like a school girl.

CM shakes his head in disgust.

Vinnie: My man!

John Xena: I just got back from the Kids-Teen Convention.

My line for autographs was almost as long as the one for

Miley Cyrus.

Vinnie: How was Justin Beiber?

John: Awesome!

Vinnie: I want to get him for Summer Sham.

( CM Punk is getting agitated listening to them. )

CM: What about the Pay-Per-View?

( Mac Daddy and Xena look at CM like he's crazy. )

Vinnie: Oh, John is retaining cleanly by submission.

( CM looks disgusted. )

CM: Nobody believes John is a submission technicion.

John: I know I suck, but I still make more money than you do?

CM: Well, that isn't right.

Vinnie: Hey, he makes me tons of money.

John: Yeah, those kids do love me.

CM: Why don't you take time off and learn how to wrestle?

John: Why should I?

WWE Films presents The Rock and John Xena in...

Beat Down

Directed by Cripple H who also has a part in the movie.

Movie will be released in limited locations.

Only Connecticutt will be having it.

But don't worry, it'll be released on DVD after two weeks.

Rock and Xena play bickering bounty hunter pals.

Hornswaggle is also featured in this new WWE movie no one

will care about.

Now onto Money in the Tank

Let's see what all the hub-bub is

with the WWE sheep.

"Yes folks we promised you a great show tonight, but we have to break

that promise, as usual."

It is July 17, 2011 and we are in Chicago, Ill! We hope we

won't disappoint our fans in the Windy City too much.

We're kicking off with the Wackdown Money in the Tank ladder

match first. We have the usuals here with us.

Burger King and Michael Bowl are here, boys and girls. Yay!

Remember kiddies, when the clock strikes midnight, Mr. Punk is

no longer with the WWE. Uh oh! Yeah right.

1. Sin Cara vs. Sheamus vs. Wade Barrett vs. Kane vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Heath Slater vs. Justin Gabriel

Yes folks, this is a battle that isn't important, nor does anyone care about.

WWE announcers refused to acknowledge the Doomsday Device/Road Warriors tribute with the

Chicago crowd yelling "LOD, LOD!"

Daniel Bryan wins the case. Let's hope he has a real match at a PPV and doesn't "just wait for

the right time to cash it in."

Kelly Kelly who definately isn't an undeserving champion will be defending her title against

Brie Bella who certainly isn't a waste of time.

The WWE Divas championship. Ugh!

In a typical divas match, Kelly Kelly retained that worthless title.

Up next is Pig Slow against Mark Henry. Oh goodie! I can't wait.

Mark Henry destroys Pig Slow for the win and demolishes him.

Henty broke Slow's ankle.

Next Vinnie Mac Daddy claims he did all he could to try and resign CM Punk.

Up next, the Flaw Money in the Tank ladder match.

Alberto Del Crapp-O vs. Coffee Kingston vs. Jack Swagger vs. Evan Bourne vs. R Lie vs.

Alex Miley vs. The Mizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz vs. Rey Mysterio, Jr.

Oh gee! Alberto wins. Ugh!

Up next we have the 100th match between Randy Boreton and Christian Cage for the

Championsip!

Oh wow! Christian finally regains the title. Of course it was by DQ.

John Xena vs. CM Punk for the title is next!

Oh boy.

It's too bad the Chicago crowd can't enjoy some good action from the

NWA ( National Wrestling Alliance ).

CM Punk wins the title! Oh my, let's allow this storyline to continue.

Oh well, at least John Xena lost clean. But you know he's not getting fired

obviously. 


	15. Chapter 15

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW!  
CM Punk or CM Chump?

Throwing away a million dollar opportunity.

The Diary of Vinnie MacDaddy

Dear Diary,

I am such a genius!

I had a million dollar gimmick

going with CM Punk. My audience

just sucked it all up. They just

loved it. The CM Punk shirts sold

like hot cakes. This whole thing was fool proof. I needed to make it better.

Fans loved going on those IWC sites to see

what Punk was up to while he was away from WWE.  
We could've kept the CM Punk is gone angle going on

for a while. But using my wisdom I had Punk come back

a week later. Brilliant, huh? We couldn't have the Rey vs. Xena bout at Summer Sham.

And speaking of Summer Sham...

Mysterio did win a meaningless 6-man tag team match in the opening match.

YAWN! Mark Henry also beat Shame-Us.

Also the WWE's poor, pathetic Diva's division was also featured.  
The awful, awfull Kelly Kelly the chump, with Eve Toress took on

Beth Phoenix, a better wrestler, along with Nattie Neidhart.

of course Kelly Kelly won.

Perhaps Beth can go to TNA to truly be appreciated.

Up next Daniel "Don't call me Brian Danielson" Daniel

taking on "Hollywood" Wade Barett. Bryan scored the win. Still, he should've signed with TNA

last year.

Next Christian Cage defends against Randy Boreton.

I sure hope he doesn't get screwed out of the title

again.

It sure is clever how we got Cripple H back on TV again.

Soon, Crip will get that title back again!

And yet people wonder why WWE sucks! Boy, how cool are we being back in LA again?

Why have we made Alberto a star for?

Okay, now onto the Cage vs. Boreton no-holds-barred match.

!

YAWN!  
And so of course, Boreton regains the title.

So stupid.

Dumb, dumb, dumb...  
Up next, Xena vs. Punk, winner is real undisputed Champion.

How exactly did they wind up with two WWE World chumps again?

I always thought when you leave a company, you're no longer a champion of that fed.

Chyna anyone?

This PPV sucks!

Oh and by the way, Criple H is the ref for this garbage.

We need an original idea.

Let's check the Net...

I'm thinking of switching my signeture. I still love Alison Lohman, but

she hasn't been around as of late although I still think she would make a wonderful Supergirl. So, I'll be making a fantasy tournament

of some of my favorite actresses who I think would be good in the role. And Lohman will

be in the tournament as well. With the new Superman movie finally in the works this is

as good a time as any.

Alison Lohman for Supergirl

by TNA-Sting_Fan

Early choices...

Alison Lohman Laura Vandervoort Hayden Panittiere Jennifer Lawrence

If you saw X-Men First Class, you'll know why Jennifer Lawrence is on the list.

Alison Lohman for Supergirl

Re: Reboot by Knight_Star (Thu Jul 14 2011 20:25:51)

Did you like Impact tonight?

by TNA-Sting_Fan (Sun Jul 17 2011 19:44:46)

Yes, I really enjoyed A Mid-Summer's Nightmare.

Alison Lohman for Supergirl

Re: Reboot by TNA-Sting_Fan (Fri Jul 22 2011 19:37:37)

Continuing the roster list...

Alison Lohman Laura Vandervoort Hayden Panittiere Jennifer Lawrence Elisha Cuthbert Tahyna Tozzi Taylor Wilde

Kristen Bell Summer Glau Teresa Palmer

Alison Lohman for Supergirl

Hmmmm... Punk won, but Jobber Del Rio cashed in

and won the title. Yawn!

Fans have better ideas than we do. 


	16. Chapter 16

MONDAY NIGHT FLAW

Vinny Mac Daddy checks out a fan's

idea.

Message Board!

Alison Lohman

Laura Vandervoort Hayden Panittiere Jennifer Lawrence Elisha Cuthbert Tahyna Tozzi Taylor Wilde Kristen Bell Summer Glau

Teresa Palmer

Tournament brackets

Round One

Hayden Panittiere vs. Summer Glau Jennifer Lawrence vs. Kristen Bell Teresa Palmer vs. Tahyna Tozzi Taylor Wilde vs. Alison Lohman Laura Vandervoort vs. Elisha Cuthbert

Currently the fan's signature reads:

Alison Lohman for Supergirl

The prize will be to become the candidate to play and

become Supergirl on the big screen.

Cripple H: This guy has better ideas than

we do.

Vinnie Mac Daddy: Doesn't matter.

They'll always watch us.

Cripple H: True.

The IWC is still eating up this CM Punk thing.

Steph: Let's at least see what he's got in mind.

Vinnie: Perhaps we can learn something.

Steph: After all, the best we could come up with was signing

the Muppets to come on Flaw.

Cripple: Our moronic audience still approves of it.

Days later...

Crap in a Cell aired live on PPV.

Alberto "the Jobber" Del Rio regained the title

from John Xena.

Just how many times has their World title changed hands this

year?

Vinnie is extremely happy about CM using

an old Seal song as his theme.

Hayden Panittiere vs. Summer Glau

Cripple H is concerned that

both these girls are better wrestlers

than Kelly Kelly is.  
And he was correct.

Mac Daddy was ashamed that these actresses

wrestled better than the Bellas.

Heck, both girls are better

wrestlers than John Cena.

Steph knew both stars are more talented

she could ever hope to be.

The stars could out-act her as well.

Vinnie Mac Daddy, in the middle of

the Hayden vs. Summer match, got

an idea, for the WWE.

"Charlie Sheen!"

Vinnie wants Sheen as a guest host.

A 16-year old fan presents the

Mac Daddy family with a better idea

than their writers...

One day I was bored so me and my

sis decided to make a bet on a football game.

First we just wagered a dollar. Eventually it went

up to two bucks. She won.  
Instead of just paying her I decided to try

to even things out and challenged

her to an X-Box game. And now I owed her $8 so

I challenged her again. $16.

We popped a new game and she beat me again. $32 now! Eh

one more game I thought.

Now I owed her

$64. Checkers I thought would be the answer. $128.

My sister tried to talk me out of this. But I

insisted to get even. So we played again.

$156! Another checkers game took place. $312! She was

laughing at this. Next up was chess.

$624! I was desperate. So I said one

more chess game. She told me to think it over. I said

I was sure. She said she didn't want me to be

mad at her. I said I wasn't. So the game

took place... $1,248! She asked me if I

had enough. I said yes. I had just cashed

my pay-check and I get payed every two weeks.

I went to my room. I had $919 in cash over

there. My whole check! I had an extra $23. So then

I went to the ATM machine and took out

the remaining $306. I gave her all of it. She said she didn't think I would. We shook hands

and agreed to put this behind us. The problem is my account is

pretty much empty. It's been

hard have literally $0.00 on me. I have bills to pay and was

supposed to buy tickets to events

and I need to buy things for school and stuff. What should I do?

How do I explain to people that

I'm suddenly broke? Any and all advice and suggestions are welcome.

It's been 3 days and it's

been hard. I've been avoiding calls due to this problem.

Mac Daddy was embarassed.

"I'm stealing this idea!"

Mac Daddy read on...

"Well lol you should have stopped

betting lol and you shouldn't have paid up! That's crazy dude!"

Of course Cripple H suggests Vinnie have Pig Slow destroy the ring again.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday Night Flaw Where we don't know is Flaw and Wackdown are still separate or not!

A letter from Cripple H to Vinny

Mac Daddy...

Hiya, my dear Mac Daddy,

I hope all is well on your trip

to supervise our new cable network.

I have a few ideas to make the WWE

cool again to everyone and not just our

legions of mindless sheep.

And TNA will of course never be able to

top this. All they have is... wrestling.

How can they say that out-dated word?

OK! Here's my list of suggestions...

1.) Make me World champion again by having me

defeat CM Punk in a face verses face match.

I'll beat him in 45 seconds to make it more shocking.

CM and I will shake hands afterwards.

This should be done ASAP.

2.) Immediadtely afterwards plans for my Watered-down Mania rematch with The Underseller should begin. If you insist that Seller keep that stupid streak of his I'll just get DQ'd

after getting frustrated.

3.) Out of nowhere, we could just turn Beth Phoenix face and she

could become my new Chyna.

4.) Let's have me then form a brand new super faction.

Me, Beth, Kevin Nash, CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty,

Sean Waltman, BG James, Kip James, Scott Hall, and Diamond Dallas Page.

Also, Steph could manage us.

5.) Put the Tag Team belts on Shawn and Marty.

6.) Um... I'm not sure if Beth is Divas champ or not (I can't be bothered)

if not she should get the belt in our faction.

7.) Also, I think we should rehire Chyna.

Talk to Joanie. Throw money at her.

8.) I'd like my very own action series on the new network.

Thanks, Pops!

Love, your sonny, Cripple H!

Cripple H mails it out.

Vinnie MacDaddy recieves it. MacDaddy smiled as he read it.

So, he sent his son in law a text message.

I recieved your letter.

Loved it! Brilliant!

I agree with everything!

Let's get it rolling ASAP!

And he pressed send.

Crips grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Cripple H and Steph look for

ideas to improve WWE movies.

"We need a gimmick," says Crip.

"A hook," chimed Steph.

So they surfed the web and found

something.

I recently watched the movie kickboxing academy where she and her brother christopher

both star in. Her love interest in the movie is Danny,

which is her real life though there last names

are spelled different they are realated! They kiss a couple

of times in the movie. I love chyler, but my god that was crazy.

Leigh is her middle name, and IMDB has made mistakes before. For a while, they had down that Stan Lee (creator of Spiderman) was the father

of Jason Lee. Note that Stan's name was shortened by imigration, as it

was Libowitz, and that Jason's name is Lee.

So... does anyone know if they are related or not?

Christopher Khayman Lee and Chyler Leigh are brother and sister.

They have also been in Safe Harbor together where she played his

sort of adopted sister and where she apparently met her current husband

Nathan West.  
Yes, Chris and Chyler had to play boyfriend and girlfriend in thei first movie, but

then again if they wanted a chance to put their talents out there and get other parts

they didn't have much of a choice. Water under the bridge and they got paid right? Anyway. Old news ** have a happy**

Uggh, God, I can't imagine that.

Wow is that true? That's gross!

I think most people with a sibling just cannot picture themselves doing it for any reason.

Disgust is a strong emotion and incest is really disgusting for most of us.  
I can kinda understand how they could be pushed into doing it I just cannot understand why it even happened.  
Seriously if you were casting this how sick would you ahe to be to think this was a good idea.

Haha, I wasn't going to say anything, but a kiss does NOT *beep* equal incest.

Correction, a kiss on your brother's lips is incest. It is completely indecent with a relative...

They don't kiss romantically. A father having a sexual and/or romantic relationship with his daughter is

wrong no matter what culture you come from. And kissing your brother romantically is, in fact, weird and gross.

Familial kissing is normal. Romantic-kissing with a family member is not. I don't care that they got paid that is f-ed up.

Pass on the movie you'll get another break!

still not sure that kissing a sibling is incest. i imagine the couple would have to go considerably further

i think you should check out world history a little more thoroughly before you make comments such as yours, a

large number of societies throughout history routinely practiced incest; the Romans - especially the nobles

and the Emperors - were strongly into incest and in societies ranging from the ancient Egyptians to the Incas

the ruler married his sister to encourage the belief that every member of their bloodline was a

pureblood descendant of a God.

As far as they were all concerned incest was nothing to be concerned about, it is only

with the rise of christianity and the belief that incest leads to mental and physical abnormalities

that incest became socially unacceptable, despite that incest still happens throughout the world - and

despite what some people would have the world believe, it is done willingly and does not always involve force of any kind.

they are also doing it together they have 2 children!

TOTALLY AGREE with electrictroy!

I hope thats a joke. Kissing a parent or sibling on the cheek is one thing but they actually made out with each other. Thats gross.

They might call it acting but in all acting some things are real and getting off with your sister is one step to far.

Im comfussed did the director know they were related?

Was it some sick joke?

And your saying they wanted to become famous and didnt have alot of option, what a load of crap!

Hey is not enough money in the world and fame in the

world to get me to do that.

What is with the obsession with this scene in this film? They were working. It is called ACTING. It is not incest.

There are different kinds of kissing, and the kind of kissing in a love scene in a movie is NOt "expected" in any culture.

I don't think it's a

big deal.

So a sister and brother kissed. So what? In many cultures it's not only accepted, but expected

(fathers kiss daughters, mothers kiss sons, brothers/sisters kiss). It's just a sign of affection, not sex.

Stop being so close-minded.

a peck on the cheek is a show of affection. making out is preparation for sex. depending on how much and in

what way they kissed in the movie it would be kind of gross.

this is a very dumb topic.

So ! i really wonder and Like to know What is their Real Last name !  
on IMDB Chyler Leigh is still Leigh and with Christopher its not mentioned that its either Lee or Leigh !

What's Right !

Real last name for both as far as I know is Potts. Leigh is Chyler's middle name and Chris' is Lee, they

use those instead of Potts. Now she is married to Nathan West but as far as I know has kept Leigh for work.  
Yes they did kiss, but according to a mutual friend they did it to get into acting and there was not gross

stuff involved. Ie. no tongue. It was just as weird for them as it was for us watching it. But they have

gotten past so should everyone else. ** Hugs**

Well it actually sounds more like their mother/parents had them do it to get them into acting it doesn't

sound like it would have been there idea, and besides a movie called Kickboxing Academy could have been

the best lauching point for an acting career. I can just see the pushy stage parent telling the

kids it all OK your just acting. YUCK!

her last name is potts...i went to middle school with her

Read the trivia in their bios. Their last name is Potts.

her real name is Chyler Leigh Potts, its under her biography!  
DUH!

I do not care how bad these two wanted to get into acting, that is no reason for them to kiss, that

is just SICK! No amount of money could repair that damage. YUCK!

Stan's real last name is Leiber, not Libowitz, and he shortened it to Lee as a pen name, nothing to do with immigration.

Stan's brother Larry Leiber is a well-known comic book artist, having drawn Thor's first appearance, and he did the

Spider-Man newsapaper strip for years.

But dude, Chyler Leigh is really hot. If I were her brother, I'd still want to make out with her.

I'm pretty sure Stan Lee and Jason Lee are father/son. From all the comic book references in Jason's movies and

appearances of Stan in them, I'm sure there's some type of motivation other then having a similar last name.

That's just my logical guess about it though.

Do you know what the hell ACTING means?

still kind of sick...

Are you all puritans or something? She was acting, it's her job. Give the girl a break. I don't see what the fuss is all about.

Acting or not man, that is still pretty freakin' disgusting. Just playing boyfriend and girlfriend when you

are really brother and sister is creepy and nasty, but I could understand that. Actually kissing each

other on the lips, holy sh^t, that must have been awful.

"Yes I agree with postbagboy, because I did an anal scene with my sister for a porn but it wasn't gross it was just acting"

no, now thats gross...

That's horrible and it's incest. Ewww!

Yes I agree with postbagboy, because I did an anal scene with my sister for a porn but it wasn't gross it was just acting

That's *beep* hysterical.

"Acting or not man, that is still pretty freakin' disgusting. Just playing boyfriend and girlfriend when you are really

brother and sister is creepy and nasty, but I could understand that. Actually kissing each other on the lips, holy

sh^t, that must have been awful."

Wait.

You could understand it if they were just hanging around and doing it for fun?

But being paid money as actors (whose job it is to make you believe they are somebody

they are not in the first place) in roles that helped establish their careers is where it's weird to you?

Enter Willie Wonka:

"Strike that. Reverse it."

Acting a part professionally is the only excuse for it. You need to establish some priorities.

Dumbass, he didn't say anything about not acting. He said he could understand playing boyfriend and girlfriend

IN A MOVIE as long as there was no intimate contact.

actually they are step brother and sister. they aren't blood related.

Jerry! jerry! Jerry!

She is HOT!

thats just too hot to imagine, he he he

Did they French kiss or were kisses just little pecks? Cuz if they were French or open mouthed that

is gross. But pecks are nothing.. I've given my brothers kisses before little pecks on the

lips (as in a good-nite kiss) and the same goes for my dad. It's not gross, that's just the

way some people say "I love you" without actually saying it! So if they were just innocent

pecks, quit freaking out over it!

Me being from Iowa proves nothing! That's just the way I was brounght up, if you have a

problem with it, get over it... I don't know you so I have no reason to care what you think!

The movie was actually entertaining.

...so?

SHE KISSES HER REAL LIFE BROTHER!

Man, what a strange and extremely unconventional way to break into show business.

I realize the lengths actors resort to are vast, but kissing "your own" sibling, come on now.

There's no amount of money, or advancement constituting such deseperation.

No Exemption, I'm Sorry!

Well, if what you've described is true, then I did go overboard with my analysis.

And yes, I realize this is a sign of affection in some cultures, I stand corrected.

I'd love to be her brother!

Exemption, I'm Sorry!

Hey, I would just like to point out that foriegn families kiss eachother on the mouth all the time.

Just thought I would say that.

I wish I was in a foreign family!

OMGz! i CANNONT believe that they actually kissed! ew ew eew ew ew eeeewww!lol omg was it it french kiss

cuz that is bisgusting! iw oudl so puke all over him ew ew ew ew ew. lol anywone have the footage ew ew! we

can hav ea throwup .vomit party ok guyz! lol hahaha ew ew ew! omg i think i'm gonnna be ksick to my stomahc

ew ew ew omg. lol. whewh ew ew. omg. wow. haha lol. this is so gross.

ps. pm me if you agree and/or wanna hookup lol

pww ew ew ew lol.

SHE KISSES HER REAL LIFE BROTHER!

Sorry, was that in English?

I think it started in English but he suffered some kind of brain meltdown a little way into it.

When he says 'ew ew ew omg. lol. whewh ew ew. omg. wow. haha lol.' I think he's trying to tell us to

call help. either that or he's been attacked by a crow.

I don't think it's particularly gross at all. As long as it is only acting, and they aren't actually

attracted to each other, there is no reason for anyone to get get excited about it. If anything, being

siblings, they should be more comfortable with each other and it may be preferable to having to kiss a stranger.

I've slept in the same bed as my brothers, sisters and most of my friends. The reason you can do this is

because you trust them, and you know you can go to sleep next to them without worry. I don't want to kiss

my brothers or sisters, but if I had a good reason (such as being paid a lot of money) I would, because I

know we could do that without them thinking it was anything more than making some money.

I really will do anything for money.

OMGz! i CANNONT believe that they actually kissed! ew ew eew ew ew eeeewww!lol omg was it it french kiss cuz

that is bisgusting! iw oudl so puke all over him ew ew ew ew ew. lol anywone have the footage ew ew! we can

hav ea throwup .vomit party ok guyz! lol hahaha ew ew ew! omg i think i'm gonnna be ksick to my stomahc

ew ew ew omg. lol. whewh ew ew. omg. wow. haha lol. this is so gross.

ps. pm me if you agree and/or wanna hookup lol pww ew ew ew lol.

Ashlee Simpson-the greatest singer 2 evar life! Ur my gurl Ashlee and we all love you here at IMDB!  
-

And people say there is nothing wrong with the educational system.

Come on people , acting is all in the field of professionalism , if the director wants it , you ve to deliver

it or get out ... besides , they only kiss , not make out , so i don't know what's it about that you are so

disgusted with ... its only a movie for god's sake ... kissing between siblings does not always indicate

incest ... unless you wana think it the wrong way ...

I recently watched the movie kickboxing academy where she and her brother christopher both star in. Her love

interest in the movie is Danny, which is her real life though there last names are spelled

different they are realated! They kiss a couple of times in the movie. I love chyler, but my god that was crazy.  
-

That is strangely erotic.

regardless of any other rationalizations posted here, you have to think about what the taboo of incest

really is. it's not the contact of bodies, because at the very least people kiss family on the cheeks or

forehead or something all throughout the world. the taboo of incest is in consciously seeking

emotional/romantic/sexual gratification with a family member. its not uncommon for cousins to meet

and fall in love without knowing their relation to one another, and nobody frowns on that. so it isn't

as if she was seeking romance with her brother, she was portraying a character who was kissing a boy she

liked. the fact that her brother played the other boy is irrelevant.

That's pretty hot. I'm now her biggest fan.

I hope they have a litter of cross-eyed, three-legged, autistic babies.

HAHAHA! That was wicked funny! I loved it!

The REAL question is:

I don't know if they were making out or just kissing, if it was a French kiss or not, or even if they are

really related, but it doesn't matter. The real question is: WHAT THE *beep* YOU HAVE TO DO WITH IT? If

they are both adults and agreed with it, it's their problem only. Let them live in peace and begin to live you own life.

Re: SHE KISSES HER REAL LIFE BROTHER!

This is what made me want to buy the movie.

Well, it was for a movie so that's understandable. It wasn't like when Angelina Jolie French kissed her

brother just for the heck of it. eep!

I've kissed family members before *shrug* it's really not a big huge thing...the only ACTUAL issue with

incest ( which for anyone's information is not a promotion for incest and this really does not mean I support

the idea of it all) is that traits that a brother and sister would get from their parents would be more dominant

in a child because it's more likely for them to get it seeing as both parents would have the

trait...it's the only reason there are ever more diabilites amongst children

of incest o_o; And even then, it's just a kiss... Noone's going to die _

who the hell casted a brother and sister to play a couple that actually kisses in a movie? I mean

thats whats really sick here. who was the director?. at least they were doing it (kissing) because

it must have been a huge break for them. i mean, do you think is good for a movie having a brother and sister playing a couple?

i'd like to be her brother too.

Russian greetings often include a kiss on the mouth. It's no big deal although Angelina Jolie tongue kissing

her dad a few years ago at the Oscars was something.

And on top of that, he was about 18 at the time, she was at most, 15.

I hate how you guys keep saying it's only acting, or how Italians kiss each other on the lips, or how

Angelina Jolie kisses her brother, IT STILL SICK! How desperate were they back then? That's just sick.

And who the HELL was the director? WTF was this weirdo thinking casting siblings as couple? That's just weird!

That's fxcking disgusting, I want to vomit! You do not make out with your brother for cash, you just don't!

Dayum, you Americans are so uptight for a country which has a legalised porn industry.

Why not? Why shouldn't you make out with your brother for cash? Because it goes against your morals? Who

the hell are you to pass judgement on all actors, an entire country, Angelina Jolie ot anyone else?

I bet the reason you're so horrified by it is because it secretly turns you on and you're ashamed.

I dont think it matters at all...

Yea she did some crazy stuff as a teen, admitted she was a sexual pervert who got into some wild

situations - and some will always focus on that. But much more important lesson is she turned her

life around, overcame some dysfunctional teen years and a ton of failures that would have

made 99% of actors quit to become a very good, very successful actress with a wonderful personal life.

Inspirational message and example for troubled or struggling young people - and proves she is one tough woman.

Gross

bump

I don't have a problem with incest. Then again, I'm not chyler leigh's nor angelina jolie's brother. It's easy for

all you guys to say "eww, it's sick, it's gross, it's sinful" when you look at your hairy-faced, pug-headed,

butt-ugly brothers and sisters. So KNOCK IT OFF AND LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE! Chyler Leigh is hot and I bet she and her

brother had a great time, otherwise THEY JUST WOULDN'T DO IT! Dammit! As for the simple matter of kisses in

movies, straight actors and actresses have homosexual kisses on screen all the time and no one makes such a

fuss about it! If a homosexual kiss in a movie doesn't make you a homosexual, how come kissing your sibling in

a movie is incest? Gimme a break. You're not only prudes, you're also stupid.

Watching that made me so uneasy after i found out...it wasnt like a peck on the lips.

They practically made out, and it wasn't even once. Those two looked like an actual couple, and swaping

spit with your brother with your arms lingering over his shoulders while staring into his eyes, just does

not sit well with me. I'm not going as far to say that they enjoyed it or were commiting incest-because I

dont think that was the case, but damn that was just so WEIRD.

As for Phaedrus, you're an unethical idiot. I can tell what kind of parent you're going to be.

You comparing their kiss to homosexual and straight actors kissing are two completely different

issues. The topic of discussion was the fact that she made out with her brother. They are family, and

whether you're a homosexual or not is not the same thing as being related and having the same parents.

Get your head out of your and smarten up before you tell others what they are.

reported for homophobic comments

december chic14 said:

"As for Phaedrus, you're an unethical idiot." (and a lot more rubbish)

Okay, I realize this is late in coming but I hope the human trash above still gets to read this...

"Unethical" according to whom? I'm sorry, who said I (or anyone else, for that matter) give a flying *beep* about

YOUR ethics? So them kissing "does not sit well" with you? OMG! That begs the question: SO WHAT? You think anyone

in Hollywood or anywhere else loses a microsecond's sleep over what "sits well" with you? Try sitting

on an anthill, maybe the ants will manage to get in and locate what crawled up and died inside your unwashed stinkhole.

I don't know... I gotta say... I was like, "Man, leave her alone," but I just watched and... gotta say... it's kinda weird.

Gotta love that photo at the beginning of the video, though. She's so hot.

But still... pretty weird.

Doesn't bother me.

Anyway, I just found out that her brother was actually the friggin Red Ranger! Haha, that

blows my mind. I remember watching him on that show ages ago. He had the coolest hair. They look very much alike.

White don't have no moral?

I think it your creed that don't have any morals..Lil sis

But we do learn from example.

It worked for Angelina!

Hurray for social and sexual taboos!

What if after that they are 'attracted' to each other?

Love?is that what they call?  
& decided to get married!

ARRGHHHH...

kissing ur own sibling is out of bound..

wow- watching that clip does look like she really gets into it - maybe she did give him bj's growing up.

LOL!

eeeee... That's kinda freaky. Don't know if I'd do it. A peck at most. But I mean, in real life, one of my

Irish friends used to get a kiss on the lips from his dad every morning when he sent him off to school.

That kinda freaked me out for a while, but I heard in the old country this was a common practice.

Some of you are being very immature and ridiculous. She was just acting. I guess kissing another girl onscreen would make her a lesbian.

so. Angelina Jolie made outwith her brother AND it wasn't acting

That's HOT!

This is probably the funniest board I've seen in awhile... First there's the gross out factor of siblings

making out, then there's the guy who totally flipped out and said "ew" a thousand times who asked for a PM

to hook up with people, and lastly we come to Angelina Jolie making out with her

brother... not acting... oh man the fun just never seems to end

I don't care, I'd still sleep with her. And you would too.

But yeah, that's nasty. I wouldn't kiss my sister for money *off camera*. There's no way I'd do it on camera.

But I'd still sleep with a chick who kissed her brother if she was as hot as Chyler. I'd marry her. And that's

exactly what her husband did. He cut his losses and married her. You would too.

If she came to your house and said "I know I'm married, but I don't give a damn. Take me now, however

you want wherever you want.", or some other corny statement that meant the same thing, you'd do it without

hesitation. So would I. That's why you post stupid threads like this, and I waste time reading them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Crips and Steph continue searching the net for ideas.

And here we go...

That is a hot story!

Do you know what the hell ACTING means?

Acting or not, I wouldn't have done it myself. I know this is old news, but still.

I've seen a few movies where two male characters kiss and special effects are used

because the actors don't want to kiss each other. This should have been used. If anyone's

a sicko, it's the folks who were in charge of casting. Who the hell casts real life siblings

as lovers unless they're preverts who get off on watching weird stuff.

It's called FREE PUBLICITY!

I would kiss her too even if i were her brother.

That is so... EWWWWW. Seriously, I would never, ever kiss my brother - if I had one that is. Not even

if it was for a movie and I was getting paid for it.

An open mouth kiss no less. And multiple tmes! Check out this video podcast by some gray's anatomy fan when

he found out about that *beep* They even have clips from Kickboxing Academy in it. He seemed pretty mad about it. Gross.

Those KICKBOXING ACADEMY clips are hilarious. But I can't believe that guy gets so mad about it! This is why I hate

TV fans: totally zealous and totally puritanical at the same time.

Chyler Leigh is a terrific actor and the incest taboo is way overrated. You guys should all Netflix HOTEL NEW HAMPSHIRE and

get over it.

He gets mad because it's a sin against the Lord Our God. You need to Netflix something called THE BIBLE.

How do you think Adam and Eve's kids had kids? The same way those kickboxers would.

SHE OPEN MOUTH KISSES HER BROTHER! FOR MONEY!

I know culturally I'm supposed to be disgusted and I did find that video

squeamish to say the least. Ok it was completely weird and the

acting was even worse, ugh... I'm embarrassed for them on both counts. But I can't

say I know why it's wrong for a brother and sister to

make-out? I'm bad with history but didn't the ancient Egyptian

royals marry their siblings to preserve power? Obviously this isn't the

case here... it's acting, but

even if it weren't what other people do willingly in their

own love lives is not something I'm going to pass

judgment on. There's isn't anything wrong with is per se, they didn't hurt anyone, but they

violated a social taboo.

i'm a bit rusty when it comes to the Bible. which part forbids sibling kissing each other?

The long part. With all the forbiddings.

can you be a bit more specific?

Leviticus 18:9-10 - Do not have sexual relations with your sister, either your

father's daughter or your mother's daughter, whether she was born in the same

home or elsewhere. Do not have mouth relations with your brother for money.

if I had a sister as hot as Chyler, I'd have some fantasy thoughts too.

HOLY SH*T! Just watched the video clip... yes, that was indeed crazy. But.. was, er.. anyone

else kind of turned

on by the sibling action? Hahaha. She's hot, he's hot... the kiss was hot. Phew! *wipes brow*

Man, what I would give to be inside their heads during that scene.

I wonder what they were thinking/feeling. I don't have an older brother so I can't really relate... but honestly?

I have a few friends who are brother/sister... and yeah, not everything is always so kosher in their relationship.

And my best friend once dated this guy who was BORDERLINE incestuous with his sister. They were always hugging and tickling

each other.. he would carry her around the house.. when they'd wrestle she'd lick him to get him off of her... and they're

in their early 20's. HAHAHAHAHHA.

embee123,

No...you are not alone on this one. I thought it was the coolest thing in the entire history of cool freakin' things!

embee123, I do solemnly swear to take thee as my lawfully-wedded sister! HAHAHA(But, I'm serious!):-)

This was scorching hot and that's all there is to it! I mean, c'mon... legally sanctioned, parentally-approved,

celluloid incest!

Do you know how many hundreds of wack porn sites you'd have

to browse through before you'd find any brother/sister that was actually real... let alone be

as gorgeous as these two?

A whole !#$%^& lot, that's how many! (Not that I would know!) I've actually never

thought of kissing my sisters, nor have we ever had sex... but, I'm just glad there were no

hidden cameras in our house or our phones tapped when we talked to each other, even to this day!

Might send our parents to an early grave... and that's all I have to say about that!

And for those of you who say that this is completely normal behavior in a lot of

cultures and families, tell me...

what family members tilt their heads and open their mouths to kiss? Huh?

I'm waiting? Let's keep it real.

A straight-forward, fraction of a second smack on the lips means

I love you, sis/bro. Tilting your head and parting

your lips with your sis/bro means, "What day are we on Jerry Springer again?"

When I was 14, I

probably missed out on a four-some with my step-siblings and their female cousin.

I wasn't experienced by any means then, so I politely excused myself and slinked out of the room.

To this day, I can't prove that anything took place after I left... but I

remember VERY WELL what I saw before I did! Some things are forever burned into your psyche!

And in case you are wondering... it was the girls who initiated everything! That was the

moment that I realized that girls want it just as much as guys do...

and they don't necessarily discriminate when it comes to whom they want it from!

I am just beside myself with the desire

to know who was the mastermind behind getting

these two to play this part...

and sitting in on the parents conversation to

allow them to do it!

Why everyone compares these two to Angelina Jolie and her brother is beyond me.

If Angelina's lips had been pursed any tighter in those kisses, they would've exploded!

These two were practically sucking the souls out of each other like black cats over newborn babies! HAHAHAHAHAHA

kaaria1,

I've always heard that incest in the US happens more than parents would want to believe.

With both parents working and kids home alone (latch key kids) I believe experimentation happens

more than we think.

I work with a guy who has two step kids and his elderly neighbor lady

would come over to check on the kids during the summer while him and his wife were at work.

She told me that she suspected there was hanky panky going

on just because she could hear them in the house and when she would come over, she

could hear the kids scambling around like they

just jumped up and afraid they would get caught doing something wrong.

It was a trailer by the way so the walls weren't thick.

I saw the clip and its a nice kiss. It happens in this country just not talked about.

If the two couple are both consenting adults and keep it to themselves, I have no problem.

I like Angelina Jolie and had no problem with her kissing her brother but probably should have

kissed in the privacy of home knowing the media in this country.

I saw the clips too and they didn't just give each other pecks on the cheeks but full-on

boyfriend girlfriend quality

mouth kissing! Eewww!

Their family get togethers must be AWKWARD!

Chyler did what Lea Thompson hypothesized about in Back to the Future

("kissing you is like I'm kissing my brother")!

I would not even play girlfriend to my brother, cousin or anyone related to me in a movie.

I've made out with my sister before.

Seriously. ;]

I was tempted to say, "So have I."

Man I got some good laughs out of this thread.

That's gross. Many cultures may be this way, but we're American, it's not that way here.

I just lost a lot of respect for her.

If I had a sister who looks like her I would kiss her.

lol, agreed.  
Andros (okay, that's what I know him best as lol) is pretty hot too, if he were my brother...

PLEASE TELL ME!.. Is that true? I mean, are they really brother and sister? how twisted is that? IUUUU!

this is such an old post, i was 14 when it was made, now im 20 ha! anyway, i just saw the clip, as

open minded as i am, it

was uncomfortable for me to watch. anyone without a brother or sibling cant really say its not

weird because you cant fully understand.

i dont know much about the history of the film or anything, but out of everyone

you could cast, you cast real life siblings as lovers?

i dont know.. i have a brother who i love dearly and we're like best friends.. thinking about

it for a movie.. HELL NO. it wasnt just a peck, they were into it and touching each other.

"its just acting" give me a break, kiss your sister or brother in front of a camera in a romantic way

and tell me you dont feel uncomfortable.

i get its acting, but damn, it wasnt a "*peck* see ya later love ya" kiss, there were multiple kiss scenes, the

last one was long with what looked like tongue involved. before you judge and say its acting, watch the clip, its

on youtube. i respect others opinions with siblings (even if you have no problem with it), but if you dont have a

brother or sister, its hard for people who do

have brothers or sisters to respect your opinion.

you really have no grounds to say its not gross and people should

shut up cuz its acting, you have no idea! ive seen

it once and dont want to watch again, its just awkward because

they seemed to enjoy it (maybe theyre just good actors to give the benefit of the doubt), the age difference,

how young she was, and how much they look a like.. makes me shiver! but aside

from that, shes beautiful, hope to see her in more movies.

Wow - never watched the full scenes - definitely intense passion. And that's just the 3 scenes

that made the final cut plus all the re-shoots of scenes - clear the perv

director got-off on making the local hot 14-yr-old model not only play

the lover of her brother but also having them go out at in scene after scene.

Also Chyler was the seducer/passionate one in the scenes - she said she was

always a perv as a teen.  
Chris, being a young dude, probably couldn't resist a hot young

blond model going after him - even if it was his sister at home.

Yea probaby was a lot more footage edited out - epecially with a minimum of 3 different

scenes where they hook-up.  
I agree the adult director's/producers are to blame - obviously pushed

the perv envelope having a cute teen model play her own

brother's lover and then filming scene after scene of the 2 getting sexual together.

Chris probably couldn't but help but being turned-on - not many

horny male teens have a beautiful and hot model as a sister.

Weird age - I kinda had a crush on my own sister for a year

or so as teens - never did anything of course - but if she had the

looks and body of Chyler, can't blame a teenage Chris for lusting

after the forbidden fruit. The phase passes

fast and you move on, but now it's on

celluloid forever for these 2. Hopefuly

the 2 never experimented on their own as well,

but is more common than people will admit to have some brother-sister lust

when blooming teens are involved - they just never

act on the taboo. And certainly not on film for the world to see.

Bottom line, looks like incest heats-up the average

guy if the girl is a big name actress and professional model

with a great body. Still can't believe she took a role seducing her own brother back

as her lover - guess she was really serious about being a perv as a teenager.  
Considering the average male posters here, bet 90+% woulda hit it hard without hesitation.

Problem with this one is it isn't just a fantasy - some perv director actually

had the hot young model really playing the lover and hitting on her real brother several

times plus whatever re-shoots they did and the edited-out footage.

As far as any action off-screen goes, that's just the typical IMDB fantasy without

a shred of proof - (despite Chyler's comments she was a sexual pervert as a teen).

What a waste - out of thousands of available actor's director casts her own brother to play

her boyfriend and make-out countless times with the hot blond teen model. No other underage actress

in history was willing/horny/stupid enough to put on celluloid sexual scenes

with her own brother - run that through your mind.

Thing is they probably did film about 10 'lover' scenes to get these 3 - last one looks

like Chyler woulda and did hit her brother hard, with tongue, running her hands through

is hair - least the shown part.

It fades out just when the two are just getting into it - Chyler shows

no intention of stopping and the pervert director wasn't going to stop the

siblings just as he got them heating up.

Can't imagine what the exploitive Manson did with the girl when she

was such a big fan of his and she was obviously willing to explore forbidden sexual taboos; they

COULDN'T film any further in this crappy movie as at age 14 it would have been both

underage sex AND incest.

lol - i was 11 when this thread started.  
People speculate what went off screen - but I agree with others above due

to her being 14 and director's always shooting scenes many times- all the edited/cut footage

if shown would probably get the guy arrested for using a young naive

minor who happened to be a hot teen blond model to lay it down

on her 17 yr old brother. Even i can figure the old director was a ped

who just wanted to get some young model he

had the hots for to see how perverted she'd go while still keeping it legal - least on the final cut.

Being 14 is no excuse - I was pretty smart and independent at that age

and most 14-yr-olds are - and Chyler seems really intelligent. She coulda demanded

another actor play her lover so i'm thinking of alternative motives.

Makes me think she wanted Chris as her boyfriend. She knew she was emerging as a hot model - little

sis may have been keen to prove even her own big brother was now

just a powerless pawn in her hands. Once she proved (on or off-screen) she could

toy with and control her older brother - she had

the power over him now.

Chris becomes the humiliated boy-toy to his little sis - for the first

time she dominates the family. She proves and reveals Chris can't

control being seduced by his little sis even if they never act on it, she now

holds the family cards and can use him like the broken pet.

Just noticed in their first make-out, besides Chyler showing her growing nubile cleavage,

clear pic of Chyler also tonguing Chris:

Last scene clear the teen hormones are getting out of hand - what else can you say after looking

at this but 'get a room'

Another good bro-sis passion exchange, but poor camera work.

But u if watch the movie, Chyler gives Chris a long, lustful

stare like you got zero choice but to bang me bro and now boy-toy:

dang - all the great links delted. :-)

Too bad about the PG rating, huh guys?

They looked on...

Even nature absolutely forbids incest!

The Leigh siblings must be burned.

Well whether you find it sexy, gross, or completely harmless - she holds the crown

as 'Teen Queen of Incest' in film. She is the only actress in HISTORY willing to

do physical scenes with her own full sibling while under-18.  
(not counting porn of course - but even those are almost all fake siblings or family I'd

bet, just like the fake ones posted on YouTube to get attention).

Hard to believe it would be a hot 14-yr-old model who was already doing tv shows/commercials/modeling,

etc who'd be the one to make ground-breaking film history, and for only a piddly 1,000$ to play the

lead in a movie calling for her to shoot several scenes as lover of her older brother.

And doubt we see another teen actress ever willing to take the 'crown' away. Chyler wasn't

kidding when she said she was a sexual pervert as a teen. Chris was at least lucky his perverted sister

was a beautiful model.

Mac Daddy: We are still PG.


	20. Chapter 20

An idea for TNA

Gina Carano joins TNA Wrestling

Total Nonstop Action hits the jackpot with their signing of a new knock out. MMA great, Gina Carano. After several promos and video packages, she's set to face Rosita in her TNA debut match. In that match, Gina Carano won in 11 seconds, via making Rosita tap out. This was on Pay-Per-View. They had a rematch on Impact Wrestling where Carano defeated Rosita by knock out in 14 seconds. Sarita was next to challenge her. Carano pinned Sarita in 18 seconds on Impact. A return match was scheduled for Pay-Per-View. Carano forced Sarita to submit in 22 seconds. Next, on Impact, Gina Carano was scheduled to wrestle both Sarita and Rosita in a handicap match, which in order to win, she'd have to pin/submit both of them. It took Gina 36 seconds to defeat both of them. Now she's 5-0 in TNA. On another Impact, Gina Carano put Traci Brooks out with a variation of the sleeper in 42 seconds. Gina turned 6-0, while Sarita and Rosita regained the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Championship belts from Winter and Angelina Love. Brook Tessmacher was next to take on the former MMA star. Brook lasted 48 seconds. (7-0) Tara is interviewed about her past MMA training and goals. Roxxi wrestles Gina Carano next, and lasts 54 seconds. (8-0) Gina Carano wrestles house shows and on X-Plosion for TNA, bringing her record up to 18-0. Tara challenged Gina Carano to a wrestling match. She accepted, of course. Gina walked into the Pay-Per-View match at 26-0. In yet, another upset, Carano wins. This time in 1:58, getting to 27-0. On Impact, they had a re-match. Sarita and Rosita attacked Gina two minutes into the match. Tara was disqualified leading to Carano getting to 28-0. Tara helped Gina. A week later Gina defeated Sarita by count out in two and a half minutes. (29-0) Gina Carano and Tara teamed up to defeat Sarita and Rosita in a non title match in 2:59. (30-0) Gina and Tara went on to win more tag team matches together and were successful. (40-0) Next, Gina Carano wrestled Madison Rayne. Gina won in 5:48 going to 41-0. Gina Carano and Tara end up defeating Sarita and Rosita for the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Champions in 6:18 bringing the former MMA competitor to 48-0. Hamada and ODB became top challengers for the championship. Gina has now been in TNA for six months. She's been Tag champs with Tara for three weeks and is 52-0. On PPV Gina Carano and Tara successfully defended the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Championship belts against ODB and Hamada. (53-0) They defended the belts throughout Florida. (68-0) Next thing you know, Eric Young gets put into a match with Gina Carano. The first one was on PPV. She pinned him in 6:22. (69-0) On Impact she beat him by submission with a half crab in 6:23. (70-0) The week after that, Gina defeated EY by submission with a cross arm breaker in 6:28. (71-0) On the next PPV she used a Boston crab to defeat him. (75-0) Now that she's done with Eric Young, she continues on defending the Knock Out Tag Team championship belts with Tara. (80-0)

Four months into their Knock Out Tag Team title reign, (100-0) which marker her tenth month with TNA, ODB and Eric Young challenged Gina Carano and Tara for their championship. The champions accepted for a PPV title defense. In that match, Gina used a sleeper hold on EY to win. (108-0) Gina and Tara told the TNA Impact world some big news. (118-0) Six months into their title reign, which also made one year the MMA superstar has been in TNA, the duo decided to bring more credibility to the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Championship belts, they'd be defending them all over the world starting with the United States, including outside of TNA.

They began their journey in TNA house shows throughout Florida at Orlando, Tampa, Miami, Tallahassee, Jacksonville, Pensacola, and Melbourne. (136-0) Footage of Gina Carano and Tara defending the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Championship throughout Florida is shown on Impact. (158-0) Next, it was off to Alabama to defend the Knock Outs Tag Team belts. (196-0) Then it was off to Georgia. (200-0) Now they've been champions for one year, and Gina has been with TNA for two years. They continued to defend in Georgia. After a title defense in Georgia (228-0) it was announced Gina Carano would be receiving a shot at the TNA Knock Out World Title. The Tag champs wrap up their Georgia tour. (254-0) In South Carolina, TNA Knock Out Champion Gail Kim defended against the undefeated 278-0 Knock Out Tag Team Champion MMA legend Gina Carano. In 10:38 Gail got disqualified. (279-0) A return match took place at a later date, this time Gina won by count out in 11:56. (298-0) When the Knock Out Tag Team Champions took on the Knock Out champion and Madison Rayne, Gina pinned Gail. (308-0) The Knock Out Tag Team Champions traveled all over Mississippi. (322-0) In North Carolina, Gina Carano received one last title shot against Gail Kim. In North Carolina in 14:50 Gina Carano defeated Gail Kim for the TNA Knock Out Championship! (338-0) Gina was now a double champion. After a little while, Gina decided to relinquish her half of the Knock Out Tag Team Championship. (350-0)

There will be an upcoming gauntlet to determine who will hold the other title with Tara. The gauntlet started with Winter and Madison Rayne. Two minutes later Angelina Love entered. Mickie James is the next participant. Now it's Velvet Sky. Winter throws out Madison. Brooke Tessmacher is next. Winter eliminates Angelina. Gail Kim is up next and she immediately throws out Mickie. ODB is the next one in. Gail eliminated Velvet. Sarita is up next. Winter eliminates Brooke. Rosita is next. Gail throws out ODB. Roxxi and Taylor Wilde returned in this competition, but it all came down to Winter and Gail Kim. Winter got the pin and now Winter is partners with Tara and are TNA Knock Out Tag Team Champions.

When the year closes, Gina Carano is 379-0 and she's been TNA World Women's Knock Out Champion for four and a half months.

On January 3 on a special event live from Arkansas, Gina successfully defended her title against Gail Kim. (380-0) Eric Young then asked her for a rematch. She then pinned him in there match. (381-0) On the first TNA PPV of the year, Genesis, Gina Carano defends the title against Sarita. In 14:51 Gina won the match. (389-0)

Eric Young asks Gina Carano for a shot for the TNA Knock Outs title in February. (She's 408-0) Gina told him the Knock Outs championship is a serious title and not to be taken as a joke. Eric Young tells her he'll put $1,000 on the line. Gina says the money is not an incentive for her. He makes it $2,000 and says she can donate it to the charity of her choice. Gina Carino says she'll donate the money to the American Cancer Society when she wins and wants Eric to raise it to $10,000. Young agrees. They had the match. Gina went into the match at 416-0. Mark Zuckerberg from Facebook was there and said if Gina defeats EY, he will match the donation with a $10,000 of his own. Gina Carano went on to defeat Eric Young again. She pinned him to go to 417-0, win the money for the ACS, and to keep her title. Eric Young congratulated Gina Carano and they shook hands. Now there was $20,000 to help out cancer. Suddenly ODB came out with Ric Flair. An offer was made for ODB to get an immediate title match in exchange to double the money yet again, if Gina can win again. Gina agreed. After the match, Gina was 418-0 and the charity now has $40,000, and Gina was still the champion.

Gina and ODB shake hands as well. Gina Carano then went on throughout Louisiana and Arkansas. (468-0) Suddenly, a legendary woman's wrestling star resurfaced. It was Madusa, the multi-time wrestling champion. She immediately set her eyes on both the TNA Knock Outs title and Gina Carano, the big MMA star. Madusa of course held championships in the AWA, WWF, and WCW, also being the first woman to win the WCW Cruiserweight championship. As well she's a two-time former All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling (IWA) champion and a former IWCCW Women's champion. She is also the first woman ever to become the Pro Wrestling Illustrated Rookie of the Year. Now she's a championship monster truck driver. Madusa is also a martial arts expert. Gina stated that even though Madusa is a ring legend, she'll give her a title shot only after she works her way up to the number one contender spot.

She agreed. Madusa said that Gail Kim is by far the best woman's wrestler from a lost era and wants to wrestle her in her comeback match. Right now Gina Carano is 498-0. TNA then goes on a tour of Texas. This is where Madusa returned to the ring and wrestled Gail Kim. Madusa successfully returned and scored a win on Gail. Madusa then wrestled Daffney and won. Next Madusa wrestled Mickie James. Another win for the classic women's wrestling legend. Next Madusa took on Tara and also won. Gina was 522-0 at this point. Gina Carano was now willing to give Madusa her title shot at anytime and anyplace she chose. The two had a contract signing. In a Texas TNA Pay-Per-View event, the TNA Knock Outs Women's Championship is defended. Gina Carano, the champion, who is 538-0, defends against Madusa, one of the all time greats in the sport of professional wrestling. In an epic match, Gina won going to 539-0. The two women warriors were very respectful of one another. Taylor Wilde is the next challenger for the championship.

At the next Monster Jam competition that Madusa was at, Gina Carano was a guest at the event. At this point, Gina was 568-0 and was champion for seven months. Taylor Wilde became the number one contender. She received her title shot on Pay-Per-View when Gina was celebrating eight months as champion and was 579-0. The two had a spectacular match with Gina going to 580-0 and showing a lot of respect to Wilde. Next up, Angelina Love requested a title shot. Gina wrapped up her tour of Texas. 596-0.

After another outstanding match between Gina Carano against Angelina Love, she moved into her ninth month as champion and brought her record to 597-0. This title match occurred in Louisiana. Suicide had resurfaced in TNA Wrestling as Gina Carano has been feuding with Tara, Gail Kim, Taylor Wilde, ODB, Winter, Sarita, and Velvet Sky, going through more and more southern states and getting her record to 688-0. Suicide, of course, in the past, has been portrayed by Frankie Kazzarian, Christopher Daniels, and Kiyoshi. After returning to TNA, Chase Stevens became Suicide. Since his return, Suicide has won the TNA World Tag Team championship, twice with Eric Young. The first reign lasted 5 months, the second won was 8 months. Then Suicide won the Tag Team belts again, this time with Samoa Joe, for 10 months. Suicide seems to be taking quite a liking to Gina. Suicide and Gina Carano even teamed up in an inter-gender tag team match against Chris Sabin and Velvet Sky. Gina scored the win to get to 689-0. States that Gina Carano and TNA Wrestling have been to so far include: Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Texas, North Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Arkansas, New Mexico, and Arizona. An official alliance is formed between Gina Carano and Suicide. One evening Suicide gets distracted while watching her back. Gina was ambushed. After another huge title defense and getting to 736-0, by defeating Melina Perez, other Knock Outs hit the ring. Melina, Winter, Awesome Kong, Sarita, and Rosita all ganged up on her and began attacking her. Suicide ran in to save her, but was cut off. Doug Williams, Magnus, and Rob Terry jumped him.

Gina Carano came out of this injured. On Impact, injury reports are given. At this point she was out of action for 18 days. Suicide was cleared to return. Suicide teams up with the Motor City Machineguns to take on the British Invasion. The British Invasion cheated their way to a win. On day 22 that Gina Carano was out of action, Doug Williams and Magnus won the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The duo defeated Matt Morgan and Samoa Joe for the gold. This occurred in Louisiana. Than on day 28, Suicide and Austin Aries beat them for the belts.

The day came when Gina had been out of action for 30 days, thus not having defended the belt.


	21. Chapter 21

Alison Lohman vs. Ellen Page

TNA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling

Impact Wrestling

The Hayden Panettiere verses Kristen Bell rivalry was only the beginning.

Alison Lohman

Drag Me to Hell (2009)

Big Fish (2003)

Matchstick Men (2003)

Gamer (2009)

White Oleander (2002)

(born September 18, 1979)

**Alison** Lohman is a native of Palm Springs, California

Where the Truth Lies (2005)

Flicka (2006)

She also starred for in Sharing the Secret. Also, she starred in the TV series, Pasadena. And she guest starred in an episode of 7th Heaven.

The Big White was another one of Lohman's movies.

Now here's what happened between the previous actresses to clash in the ring.

TNA Wrestling Presents…

Hayden Panettiere vs. Kristen Bell

On Pay-Per-View!

Samoa Joe has held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for six months now.

NBC contacted Joe about a guest star appearance on their hit TV show Heroes.

On Impact we saw behind the scenes footage with Samoa Joe along with the cast and crew.

We saw footage with Joe, and Heroes stars Hayden Panettiere and Kristen Bell. Joe guest starred on another episode and this time we noticed tension between Hayden and Kristen.

On another episode it was Joe and Gail Kim guest starring.

There was footage of a disagreement between Hayden and Kristen. It was talked about on The cast of Heroes were guests on a TNA Pay-Per-View event. Hayden and Kristen were seen bickering.

Samoa Joe successfully defended his TNA World title and went into his seventh month as champion. TNA and Heroes continued to team up, as AJ Styles is next to gust star. Behind the scenes footage shows an argument between Hayden and Kristen. Mike Tenay had a sit-down interview with Terry Taylor who was on the set. He said that lately Hayden and Kristen just haven't been able to get along.

Next Abyss is scheduled to guest star on Heroes.

Again, Hayden and Kristen have a blow-out!

This time it was worse.

Abyss was joined by Christy Hemme on the set for the next episode. Hayden and Kristen had a cat fight on the set. Security came in and Abyss and Christy helped break it up.

The next day Kristen Bell was seen with Christy Hemme and Hayden Panettiere was seen with Gail Kim.

Apparently Gail is training Hayden and Christy is training Kristen.

Both actresses were present at the next Pay-Per-View event, where Samoa Joe went into his eighth month as Champion. During the event, Hayden and Kristen brawled again. On Impact it was announced on Pay-Per-View it would be Gail Kim with Hayden Panettiere in her corner defending her title against Christy Hemme with Kristen Bell in her corner.

Leading up to the match, both actresses had promos.

Kristen Bell: Hayden is the one with the problem. She can't take it, that a star like myself is now on Heroes and she's threatened by it.

Hayden Panettiere: A star? Yes, she played the lead on Veronica Mars, but it was cancelled.

A training video was played showing the progress of Hayden and Kristen.

Leading up to the PPV, the girls had an arm wrestling competition on Impact.

Gail and Christy were there supporting their respective actresses. Hayden beat Kristen at arm wrestling. All four women brawled. Referees and security ran in to separate them. Yahoo, Net Zero, AOL, Wrestle View. Com, Pro Wrestling .Com, and TNA Wrestling .Com all reported on this. The local news channels all reported on it. Fox News Channel had a full report on the TNA Pay-Per-View event. Entertainment Tonight talked with the cast of Heroes and with Dixie Carter. Fox Sports Net also ran a special. An all week special. Monday featured Hayden Panettiere, Christy Hemme, and Jeff Jarrett. Tuesday featured Kristen Bell, Gail Kim, and Samoa Joe. Wednesday saw a debate between Hayden and Kristen.

Thursday was a big night of build-up. Thursday had Impact and featured a face-to-face interview between Hayden and Kristen. That turned into a fight. On the set of the Best Damn Sports Show Period, we saw Kaz and Gail Kim against Lance Hoyt and Christy Hemme. Christy got the pin on Gail. Then on Friday on BDSSP Hayden and Kristen had a one-on-one basketball game. Hayden beat Kristen 10-9.

At the PPV Gail Kim (w/ Hayden Panettiere in her corner) successfully defended the title against Christy Hemme (w/ Kristen Bell in her corner).

Afterwards, the Heroes actresses fought in the ring. Also, Samoa Joe went into his ninth month as champion. On Impact it was announced on Pay-Per-View in tag team action, Gail Kim & Hayden Panettiere will take on Christy Hemme & Kristen Bell. Madusa and Luna Vachon were brought in for Hayden and Kristen for further training.

Fans put up videos on You Tube supporting both Hayden and Kristen. The audience were split down the middle. TV Guide ran a feature story on this. On Impact Kristen Bell dropped a bombshell by announcing Spike TV will be taping Veronica Mars the Movie.

Hayden came out to argue about it. AJ Styles says he'll be in the movie as well. Kristen bragged about her movie, said the cast from the three seasons of Veronica Mars would be there. Hayden and Kristen got into another fight. It was also announced at that same event, "the Phenomenal AJ Styles will get the title shot against Samoa Joe.

The Impact before the PPV saw Kristen Bell cost Gail Kim the TNA Women's Knock-Out Title.

Hayden ran into the ring and the two actresses brawled again. Now for the Pay-Per-View event. Both teams had entered the ring.

Gail and Christy started off in the ring. The two of them wrestled around. Christy takes control of the match. After having control for a little while, she tagged in Kristen Bell. Gail was trying to get back up to her feet, but Kristen knocked her down. Kristen put the boots to Gail. Kristen went to drop the elbow, but Gail moved.

Gail Kim got up to make a tag, Kristen grabbed her ankle.

Gail kicked Kristen away and tagged in Hayden Panettiere. The two TV stars were face-to-face. They circled the ring. They lock up. Hayden applies a head lock. Kristen struggles, but Hayden applies the pressure. Kristen tries to reach for the ropes, but Hayden applies more pressure. Kristin tried to reach Christy for a tag, but no luck. Kristen shoots Hayden into the ropes. Kristen drops down.

As Hayden swings by the ropes she jumps over Kristen. Now Kristen jumps up and attempts a clothesline, but Hayden ducks. Kristen turns around, and Hayden clotheslines Kristen. She fell. Hayden went for an elbow drop and landed with it. Hayden went for a pin. 1-2…kick out. She lifts Kristen up and applies an arm bar. Hayden applied the pressure. Kristen pulled her hair, the referee warned her. Hayden shot Kristen into the ropes.

Hayden dropped down, Kristen jumped over her. Hayden got up and tried to take a hold of Kristen, but she hit the breaks. Kristen hip-tossed Hayden. Kristen went to make a tag, but Hayden took her down.

They brawled all over the ring. Hayden tagged out to Gail Kim. Kristen chopped Gail, but it didn't work out for her. As soon as she could, she tagged out to Christy Hemme. They went back and forth. Eventually Hayden and Kristen were tagged back in. The two actresses gave it everything they had. The tide kept turning. Suddenly all four women were in the ring at the exact time. The referee needed to get control. Gail and Christy went outside of the ring. All of a sudden Hayden got Kristen in a back slide. The referee counted 1-2-3!

The match was over. Hayden Panettiere and Gail Kim celebrated the win. Kristen Bell complained. Christy Hemme also complained. Samoa Joe now went into his tenth month as TNA World Heavyweight Champion after defeating AJ Styles.

On Impact, Kristen Bell said she wants a singles match against Hayden Panettiere on the next Pay-Per-View. Hayden accepted. Also Christy Hemme will defend the championship against Gail Kim.

To prepare herself, she challenged So Cal Val to a match on the next Impact. Christy interfered and helped Kristen Bell defeat So Cal Val. Christy held Val's foot down while Kristen pinned her for a three count. On the next Impact it'll be Hayden Panettiere teaming up with Ms. Brooks against Kristen Bell and Roxxi Laveaux. In that match Roxxi got Brooks down and Kristen got the pin fall on her. Kristen and Roxxi celebrated.

Hayden complained then they brawled throughout the arena.

On the next Impact Hayden will be wrestling a local independent women's wrestler from Florida. During the match Christy showed up with Kristen. Gail came to help out. Because of interference Hayden got the upset win. Kristen and Hayden got into another brawl. They're ready for their match. Everybody was talking about it. MTV, VH-1, Comedy Central, and CBS of course. Letterman interviewed Kristen Bell and Leno interviewed Hayden Panettiere. Extra ran a special on this. All the newspapers reported on it. Soon it was time.

The Pay-Per-View is on the air. Gail Kim regained the championship from Christy Hemme. Now it's time for Hayden and Kristen facing each other in singles action. Kristen Bell is introduced to the ring. Now Hayden Panettiere is announced. There's a stare down.

The bell rings. They lock up. Hayden takes the arm. Kristen took the arm. Now Hayden takes back the arm. She applies a hammer-lock on Kristen. She struggles. Kristen delivers a few elbows to get Hayden to release the hold. Hayden staggers, Kristen attempts a body slam. Hayden stops the attempt and ends up applying a fireman's carry. Kristen gets up, Hayden shoots her into the ropes and shoulder-blocks her. Kristen gets up and Hayden drop kicks her. Kristen slides out of the ring. She tries to regroup.

Hayden runs out after her. Hayden throws Kristen back into the ring.

Hayden charges back in and Kristen begs off. Hayden throws a few shots to Kristen's head. Hayden tries to shoot Kristen off the ropes but she held on. Kristen kneed Hayden in the stomach and shot her into the ropes. Back elbow.

Kristen applies a chin-lock on Hayden. The referee checks on the hold. Hayden is holding on. Kristen puts her feet on the rope for leverage behind the ref's back. He eventually catches her and forces the hold to be broken. Kristen goes for a knee-drop, but Hayden moved out of the way. Both girls were down. The referee started his count. Hayden was first to get to her feet. Hayden drops a fist on Kristen's head. Hayden pins her. One, two, kick out. Hayden body slams Kristen. She goes for a splash, but Kristen moved. Hayden was down, Kristen got back up. Kristen stomps on Hayden, then lifts her up for a back-breaker. Kristen attempts a pile driver, but Hayden reverses it. Kristen hits the mat. She gets back up, but Hayden tackles her down. Hayden hits a DDT on Kristen and pins her. The referee counts, one, two, three! Hayden Panettiere wins the match.

The referee raises her hand, the ring announcer made the announcement.

Kristen slowly made her way up to her feet with help from the referee. Hayden stood there victoriously, celebrating, thanking the fans as they cheered. Then she looked at Kristen Bell, making sure she was all right.

Kristen walked closer to Hayden. They stared at one another. The referee called another ref in. Kristen extended her hand. Hayden looked at it, not sure if it was a trick. Kristen said a few words to Hayden, she thought about it. They shook hands and then they hugged. Kristen raised Hayden's hand in victory. Kristen started to leave the ring to allow Hayden to celebrate. Hayden told Kristen to stay. The cast and crew of Heroes came out to join them. TNA Wrestling staff also joined them.

The two actresses are friends again. TNA had a great moment in history.

More about Alison Lohman….

She's also been in "Kraa! The Sea Monster" (1998) and "Planet Patrol" (1999).

Some fans have mistaken Lohman for Ellen Page and vice versa.

Now, onto Ellen Page.

Ellen Page

Juno

Hard Candy

X-Men: The Last Stand

Whip It

Inception

Smart People

Ellen Page is a Canadian actress.

An interesting fact about the movie, Drag Me to Hell, is that originally Ellen Page was supposed to star in the Sam Raimi film. Alison Lohman, of course ended up playing the part of Christine Brown.

"Alison Lohman has signed on to replace Ellen Page in Sam Raimi's upcoming return to the horror genre – Drag Me to Hell. Page departed the Ghost House Pictures ..."

"As Ellen Page step out from 'Drag Me to Hell', it was reported that Alison Lohman is set tostep into the part left by the "Juno" star."

"Alison Lohman Replaces Ellen Page in Raimi's New 'Hell' Flick. "

"Oh well, Page's loss looks to be Alison Lohman's gain."

Was there any bad blood over the movie role? Or was it only business? After all, it was Page who gave up the role.

"The actress was then signed to replace Ellen Page in Sam Raimi's critically acclaimed horror film, ..."

"That same year also found the promising young actress replacing Ellen Page as the lead in Sam Raimi's supernatural horror\comedy ..."

"Ellen Page dropped out due to scheduling problems."

Did Ellen Page have any regrets? The movie was popular and still is. Both actresses have a strong fan base.

Posted by a fan back while the movie was being discussed: "I dig Ellen Page, but not so much in a horror flick. Alison Lohman, on the other hand, looks like someone I'd enjoy watching running from a boogeyman...especially if she's naked." Wow.

"Alison Lohman is a fine young actress who's shown a real propensity for almost ... In the banner picture she looks like a blonde Ellen Page."

" Alison Lohman did that with Matchstick Men, and she didn't become an annoying "Indie It Girl" afterwards like Ellen Page did. Truly, Alison is pretty ... "

Today…. Alison Lohman, having stepped away from acting, is relaxing at home, watching TNA Impact Wrestling on Spike TV. As her child slept, Alison looked at her TV screen, looking at the amazing skills displayed by AJ Styles as he competed against Samoa Joe. But, it wasn't until Alison watched Gail Kim wrestle Taryn Terrell that she really began to wonder. See, Alison had kept herself in shape. She was fit. She looked better than ever. But, could Alison Lohman truly step into the ring? Especially for TNA? Against the Knock Outs? Being a pro wrestler is hard work. She knows that. These wrestlers are true athletes. Perhaps the greatest athletes.

Alison got on her laptop and saw that TNA Wrestling was coming to California soon. The actress smiled. It was a very familiar smile, as she always looked even more beautiful when she gave her trademark smile. Alison quickly ordered tickets to the TNA event. She looked bak to her TV and saw Sting. He was always a big favorite of Alison's. Sting, the wrestling icon from Venice Beach, California.

At that moment, in Canada, Ellen Page was having a get-together at her home, and they too had the television set tuned in on TNA Impact Wrestling. Ellen was waiting for Bobby Roode to wrestle. Bobby, being a Canadian himself, appealed to her.

"So Ellen, can you see yourself in the ring?" asked a friend.

Ellen smiled, and she too has a beautiful smile.

"I've thought about it," Ellen replied.

"So, have you decided on anything?" asked another friend.

"I don't know," Ellen giggled.

"Say, aren't you going to be back in LA soon?" another friend chimed in.

"I'm going to be filming that movie, why?" Ellen said.

"TNA is coming to California while you're there," the friend responded.

"Hey, I'll order us tickets," said Ellen.

The girls were happy. Page ordered the tickets right away.

After Impact, the remote control flicked to a movie channel.

Drag Me to Hell was playing. The girls went silent.

"Maybe there will be a sequel and you can star in it," said a friend.

Ellen didn't know what to say.

"That's okay, it's all in the past."

Page's friends looked around at her.

The movie continued to play. Ellen imagined herself in Alison's scenes.

Could there be a sequel? Would she be asked to join if there was?

"At least you had a hit with Juno, right?"

"That film is a classic."

Ellen smiled at her friends.

"Thanks, you guys."

They all had a group hug.

"What the FACK...she looks nothing like Amy Adams...I think she looks a little like Ellen Paige, though."

Stated a fan on a message board. And so the comparisons continued.

"I think she looks exactly like Ellen Page in her main IMDB picture."

"I like Amy Adams, too. Alison Lohman and Ellen Page look a lot alike."

Re: Looks like

Ellen Page

"she looks like alex borstein + ellen page"

"i agree with aurelie_ledoyen,she has unique face/look i would never get confused ,ellen page and she have a kind of simliar look though(innocent eyes)."

"I like Amy Adams, too. Alison Lohman and Ellen Page look a lot alike. Someone on the Mia Wasikowska board said she reminds her of Alison."

"Alison Lohman and Ellen Page should play sisters in a movie."

Soon it was time for the TNA California event. Both actresses took to both Twitter and Face Book and wrote about attending the TNA wrestling event.

TNA President Dixie Carter was thrilled to have both girls and their friends attending the pro wrestling event.

Some TNA fans even recalled seeing Page in the Peacock movie.

Both actresses are invited to come backstage and meet the TNA stars.

Alison Lohman was seen talking to Sting while Ellen Page was seen speaking to Bobby Roode. Both actresses shook hands with each other and hugged. Alison and Ellen seemed to be getting along.

Ellen: How's the family? Especially that beautiful child of yours.

Allison: Oh, just fine, thank you.

Ellen: I saw you on TV recently.

Alison: Really? Must have been a movie I was in, due to my absence from acting.

Ellen: It was Drag Me to Hell actually.

Alison: Oh. What did you think?

Ellen: I really liked it.

Alison: That means a lot coming from you.

Ellen: Thanks.

Alison: So, you're a big TNA Wrestling fan.

Ellen: Oh yeah, absolutely.

Alison: It's crazy, but I actually picture myself in TNA.

Ellen: You mean, in the ring?

Alison: Yes. Crazy, huh?

Ellen: No! Not at all. I've thought about it as well.

Alison: That's so cool!

Ellen: So, who's your favorite wrestler?

Alison: Well, Sting of course.

Ellen: And I'm of course a Bobby Roode fan.

Alison: Obviously Hulk Hogan.

Ellen: Got to love Hogan.

Alison: What do you think of AJ Styles?

Ellen: Huge fan of his.

Then it was time for the TNA event.

An X Division X-Scape match was up first to start things off. Shark Boy is back for this match. Petey Williams entered next. Chris Sabin came out after that. Christian York was up next. York had previously won this kind of a match on a TNA "One Night Only" Pay-Per-View event. Then, Suicide was introduced. Zema Ion was announced. Then it was Sonjay Dutt. Up next is Robbie E.

And so the match begun. Both actresses were stunned by what they saw and strongly thought about going through wrestling training. But could they? Would they dare? Would they be capable of competing in the wrestling ring? Alison Lohman, actress, singer…. Wrestler? Pro wrestler?

Miss Page was wondering the exact thing. Ellen began thinking about an interview between Alison Lohman and Justin Long. That could've been her over there.

Alison remembered her time working on Beowulf. Now that would be an awesome wrestler.

Suicide ended up winning the match.

Both girls recalled that their fellow actresses, Hayden Panettiere and Kristen Bell grappled for TNA before. If they could do it, then why not them?

Up next was tag team wrestling action. Former World Champions, the "It Factor" Bobby Roode and "A Double" Austin Aries came out into the ring to take on another former World Heavyweight Champion, the "Tennessee Cowboy" James Storm and his tag team partner, Gunner.

This was a terrific match. Ellen Page especially enjoyed seeing her Canadian hero in there. But, much to Page's disappointment, Roode and Aries were defeated. Aries took a "last call" super kick from James Storm and got pinned for the one, two, three.

Ringside fans asked both actresses for autographs. They happily signed for them.

Now for some singles wrestling action. Kenny King was set to square off against Samoa Joe. The fans were in for a treat. This was going to be a great match. The match began. Alison knew the answer to her question and everyone's question: "I'm going to train to be a wrestler."

Ellen knew, deep in her heart as well. "I'm going to go for it, I'm going to wrestle."

The "Somoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe picked up the win in this match.

Next up was the "Charasimatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy taking on Devon. The actresses imagined themselves doing those amazing wrestling moves. The girls were lucky that TNA has access to both the OVW training center and the Team 3D Wrestling Academy. Plus AJ Styles worked with Christy Hemme before. Hardy was victorious in this match. Everybody was having fun tonight. "This is wrestling!" The crowd was chanting it loudly.

Fans used their cell phones to take pictures of both Alison Lohman and Ellen Page at the TNA Wrestling event. It quickly made it to the Internet. People were talking on the social networks.

AJ Styles was wrestling next. His opponent for the evening? The "Olympic Gold Medalist" Kurt Angle. Now this would be one for the books. The audience cheered loudly until the final bell when AJ Styles scored the win against Kurt Angle. That wrestling match was a true scientific pro wrestling clinic. A Knock Outs women's wrestling match was next. "Hot Mess" Taryn Terrell entered the ring. The veteran women's wrestler, Tara, was her opponent. A very serious challenge indeed. Tara is both a multiple time TNA Knock Outs and WWE Women's Champion.

Taryn is going to have her hands full indeed. Alison and Ellen enjoyed this match, big time. Taryn Terrell scored the upset victory, via pin. This showed the actresses that anything is possible. Up next is a six-man tag team match. Bully Ray is teaming up with Mr. Anderson and Doc. They are scheduled to face the Icon Sting along with Magnus and their tag team partner, Gunner. The fans were way into this battle.

The movie stars started their wrestling training. During that training, Alison Lohman also announced a return to acting.

Supergirl Smallville spin-off

This continues regular cast and recurring characters.

Kara: Alison Lohman

Fred Danvers: Tony Danza

Lucas Luthor: Paul Wesley- Sylvia: Alexandra Vandernoot

Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern # 5: Barry Watson- Jenny-Lynn Hayden: Maureen Flannigan

Green Lantern 1/ Alan Scott: Peter Wingfeild - Flash 1/ Jay Garrick: Christopher Lambert

Garrison Denton: John Haymes Newton- Clark Kent/ Superboy/ Kal-El: Tom Welling- Chloe Sullivan: Allison Mack

Lana Lang: Kristin Kruek- Swamp Thing: Bill Goldberg - Anton Arcane: Tim Thomerson

Abigail: Alexis Thorpe - Raven: Summer Glau- Pete Ross: Sam Jones III - Braniac: James Marsters

Flash 2/ Barry Allen: Adrian Paul- Zor-El: Christopher Knight - Alfred Pennywo rth: Nicholas Hammond

Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen: Justin Hartley - Aquaman/ Arthur Curry: Alan Ritchson

Flash 3/ Wally West: Stan Kirsch- Cyborg/ Victor Stone: Lee Thompson Young Flash 4/ Bart Allen: Kyle Gallner- Alura Zor-El: Madusa- Man-At-Arms: Wayne Northrop- Evil Lynn: Tamara Braun

The Sorceress: Shannon Tweed- Randor: Lanny Poffo- Marlena: Brooke Sheilds- Keldore: Roddy Piper Beast Man: Dan Severn Zorro 1/ Don Diego Dele Vega: Gerard Christopher- Vandel Savage: Toby Keith –

Alison Lohman was certainly back in a very huge way. Her own television series. Ellen Page even congratulated her. The two actresses have become friends. Still, both girls will be keeping up with their wrestling training while still accepting acting roles. These girls were and are determined. Good thing for Alison that her new job playing Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, requires her to stay in top shape.

Alison thinks back to her Sting history….

Sting World Title victories... 1.) NWA Ric Flair 2.) WCW Lex Luger 3.) Big Van Vader 4.) International World Rick Rude 5.) International World Vader 6.) WCW Hulk Hogan 7.) WCW Hulk Hogan 8.) WCW Diamond Dallas Page 9.) Hulk Hogan 10.) WWA World Luger & Malice 11.) NWA Jeff Jarrett 12.) TNA Kurt Angle 13.) TNA Samoa Joe 14.) TNA Jeff Hardy 15.) Mr. Anderson

She hoped for a another World title run.

Alison, on the set of her new program….

Our story starts in 1938 on Argo City. This was before the time the Phantom Zone was created on their main planet of Krypton. The El family fought off villains for years. In 1942 a hero found his way into Argo City. It was Green Lantern. He fought alongside the Els and even trusted them with his secret identity of Alan Scott. By 1945 Scott/Lantern brought an ally called Flash to help matters out. The Els later found out that the Flash is Jay Garrick. By 1950 Argo City was closer to peace. ( This was the first ten minutes.) 1955, a young Zor-El begins his training. In 1960 Zor-El joined his older brother Jor-El in battle. "Green Lantern" Alan Scott was lost in battle. In 1963 Zor-El met Alura. In 1965 Flash/Garrick returned to Argo with a new Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The El brothers fought alongside the superheroes. In 1967 Zor-El and Alura get married. By 1970 Argo was completely at peace, but Garrick was lost during the battle. ( Second ten minutes.) In 1972 Zor-El and Alura had a daughter, they named her Kara. 1975 Zor-El and Jor-El went to Earth to assist "Green Lantern" Hal Jordan and a new Flash, Barry Allen. In 1980 the citizens of Argo celebrate ten years of peace. 1982, Kara celebrates her tenth birthday. 1983 Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) and Flash ( Barry Allen ) were battling Abra Kadabra and his thugs. After they finally defeated them for good in 1984, they discovered Agamemno had plans for Argo. ( 30:00 ) Kid Flash (Wally West ) joins the two heroes on Argo.

Ellen and her friends were watching along with the rest of America.

Zor-El built an escape shuttle just in case. In 1985 Agony and Ecstacy joined in with Agamemno. 1986 Amazing Grace joined the villain team. In 1987 Amazo was the next villain to join. ( 40:00 ) During the final battle an explosive device was set off. Barry Allen went MIA. Zor-El put Kara into a deep sleep and then into the ship. Green Lantern followed the ship but got lost when an explosion went off.

"Imagine if that were you on this show?"

"I think I could pull it off."

Kid Flash searched for him but couldn't locate him. Moments later Argo blew up. ( 45:30 ) The shuttle was frozen in time. In suspended animation. 1988 Wally West became the Flash and Guy Gardner became the Green Lantern. In 1989 it was Krypton that was destroyed. We see a clip of John Stewart becoming the next Green Lantern in 1996 while the shuttle slowly made its way out of the frozen state it was in. We see a young Bart Allen. ( 48:52 ) 2006 Kyle Rayner becomes the Green Lantern and decides to spend some time in Leesburg. 2007 while fighting Angle Man, the shuttle crashed in an empty field, but of course did a lot of damage. After Angle Man was defeated, Lantern checked what the ruckus was all about. He opened it up and found Kara. ( 53:54 ) Kara was still asleep. Lantern had Queen Enterprises hide the shuttle. ( 55:56 ) Kara was awake and she was crying. Her world was gone.

A lot of TNA employees had a private screening. Big screen, high definition. It was that huge.

Kyle had questions. It had been twenty years since she's been frozen in time and she's remained the exact age. Now she knows what planet she's on. ( 1:00:00 ) PILOT…To be Continued.

And the people tuned in for more….

Three months later Kara is getting adjusted to her new surroundings. Kyle searches around for Kara. He goes outside, she's running, and going full speed. We take a look at Leesburg High School. A bully named Chase was abusing his classmate. The classmate is Lenny. That same day after school Lenny walks home beaten. Kara saw him walking and asked him what happened. He was upset and acted mean towards her. Kara asked Kyle about Lenny. The next day Chase beat up Lenny again and threw his jacket in the garbage. On his way home Kara tried talking to him again. Still he was rude towards her. After talking to Kyle they reached the conclusion of a possible bully problem. Later on Kyle meets up with his girlfriend Jenny-Lynn Hayden. They looked through a paper about crime-boss Garrison Denton. He recently arrived in Leesburg. Nobody has been able to pin anything on him.

Page's friends kept insisting that she'd make a pretty good Supergirl herself. Ellen did think about it. A lot. As for Alison, she was just too happy to be acting again and learning how to wrestle.

Denton was compared to the Luthors. The next morning Kara used her super-speed to beat Lenny to school. She hid behind a bush. Lenny was walking by, Chase spotted him. Of course he started trouble with him again. Chase attacked Lenny and demanded money from him. Kara used her super-speed and confronted Chase. He laughed at Lenny for having a girl stand up for him. She warned Chase to leave Lenny alone from now on. He laughed and insulted her. She knocked Chase down with a shove. The other students were surprised. Chase slowly got up and told Lenny it wasn't over. After he left Lenny got really upset at her. At a different location we see Garrison Denton in his office. He has forced a lot of small business owners to sell him their companies. Denton has heard the rumors about the field the shuttle crashed in. He wants to buy the field so he could investigate. His henchman is shocked by the thought of his boss possibly believing in alien life-form. Denton mentions that strange things have occurred in Smallville. Then he also mentions "that mysterious Green Arrow guy." Denton also said he's gotten reports of a "mysterious red speed demon" over in Keystone City. Later on, Kyle discovers Denton's intentions on purchasing the land. He decides to visit the current owner. After school Kara returns to make sure Lenny is safe. But it happened again. Chase tormented Lenny all over again. He put the bad-mouth on Lenny and took shots at him. Kara ran over to them and she beat up Chase in a matter of seconds. Instead of thanking Kara, Lenny ran away. Kyle and Jenny-Lynn are having a meeting with the current lot owner. He's desperate to sell it and Denton is pressuring him to sell it to him. Kyle says that Queen Enterprises is willing to buy the property from him.

Fans were posting….

"Alison is just pure awesomeness!"

"Alison is Supergirl!"

"I love Alison as Kara."

"I'm in love with Alison."

Kara uses the gym that Kyle set up in the basement. She was shocked by the weight she was able to lift. Later on Denton sent some of his men to attack the lot owner. Police Officer, Fred Danvers was on the scene. The owner was afraid to say that he suspects Denton was behind it. At home that evening as Fred was having dinner with his girlfriend, Edna, he spoke about how much he wants to finally bring down Denton. Edna is concerned about his obsession with stopping Denton. Fred explains how he's hurt a lot of people and how he's corrupted lots of good people. Fred mentioned how he has several important people in his back pocket. Edna says another cop can take over. They argued over it. Later on Kara demonstrated to Kyle how strong she is. It's nighttime and Fred Danvers went out investigating the lot. Suddenly Danvers heard a sound, he pulled out his gun. He pointed at the person that was lurking around. It was the Green Lantern. Fred shook his head. They had worked together before on cases. From his office Denton put his next plan in motion. A 6'9" 304 pound man shows up in the office of the lot owner. The big guy threatened him to sell to Denton. Employees heard noise of items being thrown around and pounding, so the police was called. Fred and Lantern are on their way. The Owner, whose name is Aaron, refused to snitch on Denton. Kara went to visit Lenny. They spoke and he apologized and thanked her. He asked her for her name. She thought about it and saw a book and the author's name was Linda so she said her name was Linda. Later Aaron's family was threatened and Fred and Green Lantern were on the scene. After the police report was made, Aaron finally agreed to sell the lot to Denton. Green Lantern changed back into Kyle. He tried to get Aaron to change his mind about selling to Denton. Kyle said to wait for Oliver Queen. Aaron feared for his family. He signed and sold to Denton. Fred Danvers was angry. Edna told him to give up the Denton investigation. He said he couldn't do that. Lenny asked Kara ( Linda ) about school. Kyle changed back into the Green Lantern. He got into Denton's office and in his face. GL warned Denton that he would be stopped. Just then the 6'9" guy walked in. Lantern used his ring on him as a warning. The next day Fred cancels a trip he was supposed to take with Edna so for he could work on another case involving Denton. Plus he brought rumors of a new powerful member to his organization. Edna said she'd still go on the trip but she wouldn't be coming back. Kara overheard Kyle on the phone speaking about Denton. She took out a journal and wrote in Kryptonian about everything's that happened. Like her family in Argo, she knew she'd need to help make a difference on her new world. Episode end!

The comic book series was a hit. The ratings were very high.

NBC Sunday at 7:00 PM

Kara was learning to read and write English. One of Denton's guys was picking on a lady named Sylvia while on the lot that had just been sold. Fred Danvers ran over and roughed up the thug. Sylvia was thankful. Denton announced that he has signed Lucas Luthor to help search for clues on the lot mystery. Kyle Rayner was concerned. First the Dentons now a Luthor is involved. Lenny was on his way to school. Chase left home. Kara waited for him then she attacked him and applied a hammerlock on him and warned him to leave Lenny alone. But she ended up breaking his arm. She didn't know her own strength. So she zipped away and called for help. Fred Danvers went to question Chase later on at the hospital. "Some crazy girl," said Chase. On his way out Fred saw Sylvia helping out at the hospital. Fred asked out Sylvia and she accepted. Kyle came home while Jenny-Lynn was teaching Kara. Kyle heard about what happened to Chase and right away knew it had to be Kara. He spoke to her about being careful. Someone was at the door. Kyle answered it. Lenny was there, busted open. "Where's Linda?" asked Lenny. Kyle wasn't sure who he meant, but then Kara walked over to check on Lenny. Apparently Chase's friends attacked in order to get revenge over what Kara did to him. Jamie-Lynn fixed up Lenny's cuts and bruises.

NBC had a hit on its hands. Jay Leno invited Alison Lohman on his show. She accepted of course.

Now we take a look at Denton in his office. He had just recently became the owner of the lot. Lucas found tracks of the shuttle and snapped shots to show Denton. Lucas also located some space rocks similar to the ones that his half-brother Lex had found in Smallville. Plus the damage caused in the lot, they were convinced of an alien invasion here in Leesburg. Fred and Sylvia are out on their date in a classy restaurant. Garrison Denton put his next dastardly plan into motion. He hired orderlies to kidnap Chase out of the hospital. Kyle Rayner changed into The Green Lantern. Denton's men wanted information about the mysterious girl who beat him up. Chase refused to talk until they told him what was going on. One of the thugs said he could get even with her by cooperating with them. Kara and Lenny approached Chase's friends. They were angry at them because they heard about Chase's disappearance. They didn't let them explain what had happened. They charged at them and Kara easily knocked down all of them. Finally she was able to explain to them how they suspected Garrison Denton and wanted to recruit them to help and possibly bring him down. Kyle changed into the Green Lantern. He visited Denton. He told GL that he doesn't have any proof against him. Chase's guys joined forces with Kara and Lenny. Police Officer, Fred Danvers questioned Lucas. A thug slapped Chase hard across the face, so he at least admitted that it was indeed a girl. Green Lantern located a Denton henchman and used the power of the ring to get the location from him. GL tied him up and called Danvers. During the fallout Green Lantern was knocking around villains left and right. All of a sudden from behind the Denton bodyguard attacked Lantern from behind. They then tied up the Lantern. He was locked up in another room. Kara and company made their way on the property. Kara waited until everyone was scattered around to pull the door off the hinges. She used her speed power and charged in. The others noticed the missing door and made their way in. The bodyguard pulled the mask off of Green Lantern. "What? The cartoonist guy?" he asked in amazement. Lenny searched for Kara/Linda while Chase's thugs went head-on and found Denton's guys and started fighting. Kara located Chase, he was still being questioned by the thug. Kara zipped on over and attacked the guy. In a different area Lenny and the others got clobbered. After Kara rescued Chase she ran over and took down the bodyguard and freed Green Lantern. Kara said she was going to help out the others. Jenny-Lynn showed up. GL spoke to her, she wanted to tape-record a confession to use to bring down Denton. The bodyguard got back up and strangled Kyle. Suddenly Jenny-Lynn raised her hand and green-energy zapped out at the bodyguard. He fell down. She was confused about her sudden abilities while they spoke the bodyguard got up again and tossed GL/Kyle and strangled Jenny-Lynn suddenly gun shots were fired at him. It was Fred Danvers. The bodyguard went down. Chase was blaming Kara for this happening to him, but said he was still grateful for the rescue. On the way home Lenny asked Kara for the rest of her name. "Linda…Linda what?" She saw a Leesburg sign and said "Lee" that it was her middle name. Lenny called her mysterious. Fred told Sylvia the bodyguard didn't make it and can't squeal on Denton. Jenny-Lynn tests out her new found abilities. Kara knows she's landed here for a reason. Episode Closes.

Sunday nights were great nights for the DC Universe.

Next Episode! It's the last day at school at Leesburg High School. Lenny was cleaning out his locker. Chase, with his arm in a sling, walked by him and said hi. A fellow student, Lester, walked towards Lenny and asked him about it. Lester spoke about how much Chase and his goons tormented him. Kara was at Kyle's place continuing her studies. She's planning on starting school in September. Back at school Lester walks by Chase, the name-calling started back up again. At lunch he had flash-backs to all the torture that both him and Lenny suffered. He brought his tray outside, Chase tripped Lester. He fell down and his food landed on the ground along with the tray. The other students laughed at him. Jenny-Lynn is at S.T.A.R. Lab in Metropolis running tests. Kara took a break from her studies to watch some television. Lester went to his locker and pulled out a gun. He hid it and saw the principal walk by. He had flashbacks to how both he and Lenny would go to the principal and vice principal for help and nothing would change. Kara watched _Mighty Mouse_and felt it would be cool to be like him and Green Lantern and Fred Danvers saving the world and she wrote that in her journal. Later on Chase started with Lester yet again. This time he had the gun on him and he took it out and aimed it towards him. Chase didn't take Lester seriously. Lester pulled the trigger, and the principal got hit in the shoulder as he was walking by. Chase was frozen with fear. Lester didn't care because he felt the principal never actually helped him. Garrison Denton and Lucas Luthor received word that equipment detected alien property buried in the lot. Kyle Rayner traveled to Metropolis to join his girlfriend. Lester had Chase and his goons moved to the gym. Kara saw the late-breaking news report on TV. The principal had been taken to the hospital. Lenny tried talking sense into his friend. At the lot they already started drilling. Kara used her speed to arrive at the school. She saw the police there. Fred Danvers was already at the scene. Suddenly Kara was able to see through the school. Her x-ray vision had developed. As she tested it, she scanned room to room and finally located the hold-up. She hid the zoomed inside the school. Lester went through a long list of things that Chase and Company did to himself and Lenny and others. He shot Chase in his left foot. Kara busted in during the commotion and knocked Lester out. After order was restored, Kara and Lenny talked about it. Jenny-Lynn mentioned how she was adopted. Kyle supports her on her decesion of tracking down her past. As for Denton, the crew discovered a capsule that was underground. Chase tells Lenny and Kara that Lester was right about him. And he apologizes to Lenny. Episode closes.

NBC announces that on Sunday nights, "Supergirl" starring Alison Lohman, will be switching from 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM.

Super Challenge

The next episode in the Supergirl series.

Kara is practicing her x-ray ability. Kyle is impressed. Nearby there was a hold-up at the bank. Kyle changed into the Green Lantern and he arrived only to find that nothing was stolen and no one was harmed.

The show still did great in its new time slot.

All there was waiting for GL was a message. _The enemy has returned._At the Denton lab we find out that it was a "who" that was stored in the capsule and not a "what." Garrison and Lucas both seem confident. Lenny got a job working at the Leesburg Mall. He learned that there's been a shoplifting problem at this mall. At the end of the work day, it happened again. Denton kept speaking of the GL enemy to Lucas and how this would put an end to the hero. Green Lantern knew that the lot had been investigated. There was another cry for help, GL saw a masked man attempting to rob a woman. It turned out to be another set-up. The gate shut. And he came face-to-face with Sinestro. Green and yellow rays of light were zapping around. GL fell. His foe explained what had happened. He mentioned how he has battled anyone and everyone who has had the Green Lantern name. "The Guardians had decided to punish me. They banished me to the 'anti-matteer universe', it was the alien world of Qward," he said. "The motive they had was to humble me, by exiling me to a world ruled by evil and consisted of citizens who hated the Guardians and the Green Lanterns." This was during his feud with Hal Jordan.

TNA wrestling fans were also fans of Alison's show as well.

At this point Kara had a plan to stop the string of shop-lifting incidents. Kara made a list and the items that were stolen were all similar cds of the same band. The price tag was a bit pricey. That was the first clue. And Lenny did say the band was popular. Also gone were concert T-shirts that were being sold. Luckily Kara had a few devices from S.T.A.R. Labs that was given to her by Jenny-Lynn via mail. Kara placed the devises on some of the merchandise. They were tiny chip sized devices that couldn't be seen unless you were really looking for them.

Eric Young wanted to be on the show. He's a huge fan.

Kyle was still captured. Sinestro continues his tale. "I managed to cheat death by transferring my consciousness into the Central Power Battery. That's where I made the discovery about the ancient Yellow Impurity in the Green Lantern's light," he said.

"That yellow impurity was a sentient entity named Parralax. The two merged when Hal Jordan entered the battery and tried to save the remaining Green Lanterns." Jordan defeated Sinestro and his spirit was condemned inside the power battery for eternity. Through Sinestro, the yellow impurity entity called Parallax infected Hal's mind. Next was Guy Gardner.

The show's producers said they'd be glad to have EY on.

The next day Kara was concerned because Kyle hadn't returned home. At the mall, sure enough the exact merchandise was stolen. Kara used the radar to track down the culprit or culprits. It turned out to be thieves selling the items from the back of the truck. Back to Kyle, Sinestro spoke about the time Guy Gardner stole his ring. It was John Stewart who put him in that trap. Kara didn't use force to stop the guys in the truck. She phoned the police and they handled it from there. Kara called up Jenny-Lynn and informed her. After finding clues, Kara went searching for Kyle. That's when she met up with Lucas. Kara spoke about Garrison Denton and how he's trouble. Lucas spoke about having to live up to the reputation of his half-brother Lex. She said he doesn't have to be like Lex or Lionel. Lucas wasn't convinced. Kara located the location and used her x-ray vision. She busted in there and busted the door down and zipped in and knocked down the henchmen. Then she was face-to-face with Sinestro. He used his yellow ring on Kara, but she ran out of the way. Kara freed Kyle while in super-speed mode. GL asked his foe how he managed to get his ring back.

Alison Lohman announced that Eric Young would have a guest starring role on the show.

The scene cut to Garrison Denton. Lucas enters his office. He talks about murdering Fred Danvers. Lucas isn't OK with this idea. They argue about it. Danvers arrives during the Lantern verses Sinestro ring fight. The villain escaped with the others and told his foe that it was only a preview. Danvers and the other cops managed to capture a few of the henchmen. But they refused to give up Denton. Fred returned home to find Sylvia waiting for him. He mentioned how Edna didn't understand about how important it is to put a stop to Denton. Kara called Lenny on the phone. During the conversation Lenny informed her that Denton insists on buying his family's grocery store. "Is Denton trying to own all of Leesburg?" asked Kara. As Sylvia went home, Denton's goons kidnapped her. Lucas didn't feel right about it. Episode closes.

As the next episode starts, Fred searches for Sylvia. Kyle changed into Green Lantern to help out his friend. Lois Lane had showed up to make a report on the current happenings in Leesburg. Sylvia was terrified. Lenny's parents refused to give in and sell their store to Denton. While Lenny was hanging out with Kara they went through an area that was affected by Kryptonite. At that point the thugs captured Lenny. "What's wrong with the girl?" asked a thug. She was weakened by the Kryptonite and was unable to help Lenny. They escaped. Luckily Lois was still snooping around and found Kara. Lois helped Kara up to her feet then they walked away from the Kryptonite. Lucas again was not too thrilled about Lenny getting kidnapped. The Green Lantern had difficulty making his rescue because Sinestro was involved. Kara had problems of her own because there was Kryptonite in the building. She later discovered that lead would protect her. Lois interviewed Lucas. Hearing what she had to say about Denton was clicking in to him.

Christopher Daniels, a huge comic book fan, also wanted in on the show.

The Green Arrow arrived to assist the Green Lantern and he brought along Hal Jordan with him. Unfortunately Lenny's parents had already sold the store to Denton but didn't release their son. Jordan explained that he was no longer influenced by the darkness and was no longer Parallax. Jenny-Lynn returned as Jade to help out. They busted in and Kyle disposed of the Kryptonite and contacted Kara. Sinestro had to contend with two Lanterns ( Kyle and Hal ) and a Lantern in training ( Jenny-Lynn ). Green Arrow and Kara went after Denton. Lois snuck in and this time Jimmy Olsen was there and had his camera. Sinestro couldn't deal with the three against one odds. Their villain was captured. Green Arrow and Kara defeated the henchmen. Kara rescued Lenny and Fred rescued Sylvia. Denton pointed a gun at Green Arrow. Lucas attacked Denton from behind. Denton fell and Lucas retreated. But Denton pressed a button on a remote control while he was down. Smoke filled the room. Denton escaped. Of course they couldn't prove Denton was involved. There was no evidence that Denton was involved in either kidnapping. All the note said was "sell the store or you'll never see your kid again." They never mentioned selling to Denton, but he happened to be the most interested in buying it.

Daniels also got the green light to appear on the show as well.

Denton confronted Lucas. They argued. Suddenly more henchmen worked Lucas over. Lois and Jimmy arrived and found Lucas a beaten and bloody mess. Oliver Queen (Green Arrow ) and Hal Jordan say good-bye to Kyle and Jenny-Lynn. Fred proposes to Sylvia, says he doesn't want to lose her. She accepts. Kara promises Lenny that Garrison Denton will be stopped. Episode closes.

NBC decides to change the show's time slot yet again. This time to Sunday nights at 9:00 PM.

At a TNA event, a girl who is a student at the Team 3D Wrestling Academy , showed up on Impact Wrestling. She shocked everyone by challenging Alison Lohman to a match.

The continuing adventures of Kara. Her relationship with Lenny turns complicated. She also meets up with another superhero. Will Denton finally be brought down? Will Green Lantern continue to be there to help her along?

Alison accepted her challenge.

Discoveries: Supergirl

The next episode begins. Fred and Sylvia are planning their wedding. Kara visits Lucas in the hospital. He regrets listening to Garrison Denton, Lex, Lionel, and others like them. Lucas says he will start up his own company to directly compete against Denton. Later on Lucas made a statement to Fred Danvers. But Garrison Denton was one step ahead and hid the paper trail. Jenny-Lynn received information from S.T.A.R. Labs through Hal Jordan. When he returned to this world he recalled that Jenny-Lynn's father is Alan Scott.

Kyle: But how can that be?

Jenny-Lynn: He was around decades ago.

They look at e-mail that was just sent to them. While that's going on Kara answers the phone and it's former Kansas Senator Jack Jennings. Apparently he'll be stopping by. She wondered what for. Back to the e-mail:

To: Lantern Info

Hello Kyle & Jenny-Lynn,

Here is the data given to me by Hal. Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern was MIA for a lot of years… It turns out he was trapped in a location known as the Phantom Zone, a prison created by an alien life form, but with the aid of his ring and his intelligence, he managed to escape. But many, many years had gone by and the world he knew was no longer the same. So he retired as the Lantern. As you know, you were put up for adoption and Alan still hasn't told us who your mother is. If I may be of assistance, don't hesitate to call.

Ellen Page wished Alison all the best of luck.

Doc A

Kara went to bed that night attached to a learning device from S.T.A.R. Labs. While she sleeps she'll be learning about George Washington. Lucas met up with Jack later on, both men needing to improve their image, decided to go into business together. They both have scores to settle with Garrison Denton. The next morning Kara knew a lot about George Washington. Jack Jennings showed up. He spoke about how Denton blackmailed him a couple of times in the past while he was in office.

Jack: I thought of getting rid of him in the past, legally of course. I even thought of going to my old friend Jonathon. ( Bows his head, looks sad. ) But I couldn't get him involved.

Kyle: I'm glad Lucas has reformed.

Jack: We're going to need all the help we can get.

Fred Danvers stops by to get informed on things. Jack says his better half would be arriving. She did. It was Edna. It got even more complicated when Sylvia visited them. Kara helped out Lucas. He bought a new office building and she was helping him get organized. Denton was not pleased. He was furious about Jack Jennings. He thought he'd seen the last of him. Denton sent a crew to vandalize the new building. Of course Kara was ready and she beat up the crew. The two couples got along just fine. There's no longer any hard feelings between Fred and Edna. Unfortunately Denton had Jack and Edna kidnapped. Lucas then received an anonymous letter telling him he's got twenty-four hours to shut down his business or else. He went directly to Fred. Kara and Lenny went snooping around. The building they were lead through had a lead wall surrounding it. Kara discovered she couldn't see through lead.

Later on she researched it on her own and saw that the Kryptonite had no affect on her when the lead was protecting her. She had an idea and now she's completely convinced. Kyle turned into the Green Lantern and Garrison Denton was on his way to 74.5 WLB Radio. Lantern knew he was close to buying that radio station. On the air Denton announced he would be running for School Committee. The thugs brought Jack and Edna to the basement of the building. Kara and Lenny located the place. Lenny went to see Fred. Kara pulled the door off the hinges. She zipped on by. Denton was there, and was bragging about the purchase of the radio station. He was a speeding figure on the monitor. He sent reinforcements out to track her down.

The match with Alison was put on a PPV event.

Denton: That's got to be the alien. IT HAS TO BE!

He rewound the film and paused it. He could tell it was female. Denton needed to be sure. And now he was. But, _Who was she?_Of course his cronies were unable to stop Kara and she released Jack and Edna. Jack searched and searched the place until he found Denton attempting to escape. He charged through the bodyguards and grabbed Denton by the collar. He threatened him. Garrison Denton reminded him he's got an alibi on stand by. Jack promises him that he's bringing him down. Later on Jack announces he's moving to Leesburg and running against Denton for the School Committee. The next day Fred and Sylvia get married. A Denton henchman uses a telescope to watch the wedding and the guests. Jenny-Lynn decides she's going to search for her father.

Kyle again supported her decision and knew as Jade she could take care of herself. Jack called a press conference to announce he'll also be running for the School Committee. Lenny says Jack needs to win, there's no telling what will happen if Denton is victorious. Kara tells Lenny he should help out Jack in his campaign.

Kara: You've gotten more confident as of late.

Lenny: That's because of you.

Kara: It was inside of you all along.

Lenny: There is something I've been trying to get the courage to do.

Kara: Then just do it. Don't worry about any consequences.

Lenny: Are you sure? ( Kara smiles.) ( Lenny is more at ease. )

Kara: Positively.

Lenny steps in closer to Kara, and plants a big kiss on her lips. She was shocked. Lenny ran away. End of episode.

Alison won her first wrestling match in just one minute and change.

She continued having success with the show.

Next episode.

It had been a week since Kara last saw Lenny after he had kissed her. Garrison Denton had been posting stories about Jack's past through the local paper which he had just bought. To help his image, Jack and Edna decided to immediately get married. It was at that wedding where Kara finally saw Lenny again. Lenny claimed to have been busy. She understood. He said she's the first girl to understand him. Garrison Denton interrupted them. They had no idea he was there. "It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to Jack and his bride because of this election," Denton said. With use of her x-ray vision she saw one of the thugs strapping a bomb to the bottom of Jack's car. She used her super-speed and knocked out the thug, went to Denton's limousine, pulled the chauffer out, threw him in the air and placed the bomb in and caused it to blow up inside the limo. Everybody ran out. Denton was furious when he saw what happened to his limo. Denton placed a call. He still wanted Jack terminated. Kara and Lenny finally had an opportunity to talk about the kiss. Lenny apologized, but Kara said there was no reason to be told him that she values his friendship. "I'm not ready for a relationship right now," she said, "I am not ready to risk our friendship at this time."

"Maybe we can get to know each other even better than we do now," he said, "you certainly are my best friend." They hugged.

Jack and Edna went on their honeymoon. Kyle purposefully placed false information about the location of their honeymoon. They wound up in Las Vegas. Kyle, Kara, and Lenny all traveled together. Kyle said tomorrow would be the big day. They passed through the casino late at night. Somewhere else Denton wanted to place bets and hopefully become owner of the hotel.

Suddenly they were at a wedding

chapel. Lenny was wearing an

Elvis Presley jumpsuit and Kara

was wearing a beautiful white dress

that looked like it was from the '50s.

They were married. They shared a kiss

as husband and wife. Later Lenny carried

Kara into the honeymoon suite.

There was a knock on the door. Lenny woke up. It was only a dream. Kara was at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, " she said, "were you sleeping."

"Yes, it's OK," he said. She told him she hoped he had a good dream. He told her he had the greatest dream, but couldn't tell her what it was about. She didn't press the issue. She said she noticed somebody lurking around. They went to the lobby and noticed a figure wearing a red and yellow costume. Lenny went to where he was hiding but the person moved at lightning speed. Lenny looked around, but he was long gone. Lenny explained to Kara what had happened. She noticed the red and yellow guy again, as she got closer, he zipped away again. Kara put into full-speed and followed him. He stopped and so did she.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Only one other person could run ultra fast." Now we see Denton in his royal hotel suite. "Nobody has been able to locate Jack yet," he shouted, "what am I paying you clowns for?" One of his guys walked in and said he found out which room they were in.

Lenny had gone off looking for Kyle. Kara needed to have a talk with her red and yellow friend. "How much is Garrison Denton paying you?" asked Kara. The guy smiled. "Me working for Denton?" he replied, "You've got it all wrong, I'm here to stop him once and for all." She wasn't convinced. "Who sent you?" she demanded. The fellow smiled. "No, no, sweetie," he said, "who sent you?" Kara figured it wouldn't hurt. "The Lantern is why I'm here." The speedster was shocked. "Really?" he asked, "I'm here because of the Arrow." Each of them were "Green" super-heroes. She said he could remove his mask if he wanted. "I can't let you know my secret identity," he explained.

"Oops, I used my x-ray vision," she said, "I already know how you look like under the mask." He removed it. She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Linda," he said, "I'm Bart Allen." She wanted to know more about Bart.

On the next TNA PPV event, Ellen Page was scheduled to wrestle the same girl.

Bart: I owe a lot to Green Arrow. I was actually adopted. I knew my name was "Bart Allen" and after receiving my powers my foster parents abandoned me. I used aliases like Jay Gerrick, Barry Allen, and Wally West, all names that were linked to my past. Arrow helped me make the connection. I am somehow related to Barry.

Kara: What name do you go by?

Bart: Originally I was called Impulse, now I'm known as Kid Flash.

Kara: Well, Kid, welcome to the team.

Later on the Denton team went to the room that Jack was supposed to be staying at. They broke into the room. The bed looked like that the newlyweds could be under the covers. One thug takes out a gun and opens fire. But it was only a bunch of pillows and blankets. The Green Lantern jumps out and attacks him. Kara and Kid Flash help out. Garrison Denton was angry that it was all just a set-up. Green Lantern broke into his room and threatened Denton. Frustrated that he had nothing to get Denton arrested with, he pulled him by the tie and demanded answers. Denton said he could help him locate the first Lantern, Alan Scott if he spared him. GL was puzzled. He demanded Denton to tell him what he knows about Alan Scott. Denton spoke about what we already know about Alan Scott so far. He blasted Denton with the green light from his ring to force him to download the information into his computer. Bart still had a job to do. He needed to capture a Denton agent.

Bart: He might also have some knowledge to the Luthor 33.1 project. You remind me so much of somebody, you could almost be his kid sister.

Kara: I don't have a brother. Where do you know this guy?

Bart: Kansas.

Kara: I'm not yet familiar with Kansas.

Ellen Page won the match in almost two minutes.

With help from Kara, Bart was able to capture the agent trying to head for the airport. The Green Arrow arrived and took the agent in for questioning. The Green Lantern greeted his old friend and briefed him in on his current plans. GL says he fears he may have to leave Kara in order to help out Jenny-Lynn and the first Lantern. Bart tells Kara more about the agent. Roland Quince was his name. He worked for Lionel and later for Lex. Then Garrison hired him, but he's still does "favors" and "helps-out" the Luthors. Bart explained that Quince worked directly with 33.1 and we see flash-backs of Bart as Kid Flash trying to capture Roland Quince and failing. Then we see Arthur Curry as Aqua Man trying to stop Quince. Now we see Victor Stone as Cyborg giving it a try.

Now that Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow has Quince captured, Bart says bye to Kara. Since Denton likes to kidnap people, she didn't fell too badly about one of his guys getting the same treatment.

End of episode.

Both Alison and Ellen were very proud of themselves.

TNA Wrestling began negotiating a deal to have on PPV, a tag team match, Alison Lohman and Ellen Page verses Hayden Panettiere and Kristen Bell. The wrestling match was quickly signed. The media coverage the tag team match received was insane. Every news network and entertainment channel covered the match. The two actresses (Alison and Ellen) were thrilled to be teaming up with each other.

As for Hayden and Kristen, they were happy to be teaming up as well. Impact Wrestling was rocking with all four actresses running around. Pretty soon, it was match time. Kristen Bell was introduced to the ring. She came out to a Gwen Stefani song, which she performed live. She continued singing as Hayden Pannittiere was announced.

Then The Ting Tings were up. Ellen Page came towards the ring. Then Alison Lohman was called into the squared circle. The audience erupted for all four girls. So, the bell rang. Ellen and Hayden started off the match. The women circled the ring and locked up. There were reversals and exchanges. Hayden got the early advantage. She even body slammed Ellen. Hayden put the boots to Ellen. Hayden went for an elbow drop, but Ellen rolls out of the way. Now Ellen worked over Hayden. Now Ellen gave Hayden a fireman's carry. Ellen put Hayden in a headlock. Now Ellen tagged Alison in. She was a house of fire in there against Hayden. After Hayden caught Alison with an elbow, she tagged Kristen in. Kristen Bell executed a series of snap mares. Kristen went for a pin, but Alison kicked out after only a two count. It didn't take Alison long to get the advantage and giving Kristen a hip toss. Then Alison hit a clothesline on Kristen. Alison tagged Ellen back in.

Ellen became a victim to a drop toe hold, courtesy of Kristen Bell. Then Kristen tagged Hayden back in. Ellen and Hayden had a big slug fest. The girls were flipping each other over. Alison was tagged back in and collided with Hayden. The hair was flying around. The girls exchanged forearm shots. Moments later, all four girls were in the ring brawling. The referee had trouble restoring order. Eventually Alison Lohman trapped Kristen Bell in an inside cradle. The referee slapped the mat. "One!" "Two!" "Three!" Ellen and Alison celebrated in the ring like they won the Super Bowl. Hayden and Kristen congratulated both Alison and Ellen. The friendship between Alison and Ellen was growing strong. The fans loved them. The success of the Supergirl series remained a success. Sundays at 10 PM on NBC. Fans on social networking were actually demanding that Alison and Ellen receive a shot at the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Championship belts. TNA officials were listening to their fans. ODB and Eric Young have sure held those titles for way too long. Alison and Ellen are willing to take them up on this match, even though both ODB and Eric Young are going to be tough opponents. But the match was set. The fans were happy. Excited.

The girls would have a huge challenge on their hands. ODB, a huge and powerful woman, and Eric Young, a man. Both are ring veterans. The match was heavily hyped. The world wanted to see it. The movie stars trained hard for this championship wrestling match. They even hired Bob Backlund and Madusa to help train them.

The next Supergirl episode

Kyle Rayner checks his computer for the information that he forced Garrison Denton to download for him while under hypnosis. Now that Roland Quince is being held captive, things may be shaping up. Kara was still asleep hooked up with the educating S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. She's learned the English language, math, science, and about money. Kyle has learned of the location of Alan Scott. He gave Jenny-Lynn a call. Kyle has decided to join her.

Kyle: Kara…

Kara: I know, and I understand.

Kyle: You won't be alone, I'll leave you in good hands.

Garrison Denton wonders exactly what Green Lantern could've done to him or made him do with that ring of his. What could he have discovered? At this point he was preparing for a press conference. Fred Danvers was keeping surveillance on Denton. Danvers sent Detective Irving Mills on the case. Kyle is scheduled to stop by Gotham City before meeting up with Jenny-Lynn. Mills witnessed Denton working-over a Jack Jennings campaign volunteer and just stood there watching. The guy was busted-open. Denton took the campaign plans and left him laying. Then Denton was face-to-face with Mills.

Denton: Hello, Detective.

Mills: Hi, Mr. Denton.

TNA even showed clips on Impact Wrestling.

Denton: You see what happened?

Mills: It depends.

Denton: On what?

Mills: Do you have my money?

( They both laugh, then shake hands. )

Kyle drops Kara off at the Danvers place. Apparently Fred and his wife will adopt Kara. However, they only know her as Linda. Only Kyle ( Green Lantern ), Jenny-Lynn Hayden ( Jade ), Oliver Queen ( Green Arrow ), and Bart Allen ( Kid Flash ) knows her secret. She had her good-bye with Kyle. It was said Jack would help legalize the adoption. Now she is "Linda Lee Danvers."

Irving warned Garrison about a raid that Fred had called for. Once the police arrived, everything was clean. The next day another raid was attempted. Irving Mills warned Garrison again. Every Garrison building came out clean because of Detective Mills. We see Garrison Denton at his home. His wife, Marcia was there. They discussed the downfall of Fred Danvers.

Denton: Now that Kyle the do-gooder and that tramp of his is gone and that Green goof is out of the way, Danvers cannot succeed.

Marcia: Revenge will be ours. After all this time.

Kara met up with Lenny. They're discussing school, in particular Kara starting school. She changes the subject and asks about Denton.

Kara: What's the deal with him? Why is he like this?

Lenny: Wow, Linda, you really are new. Garrison Denton could have his own soap opera.

Kara: I don't understand.

( Cue flashback. ) Apparently Garrison's father Ernesto Denton met Fred's father, Donavon Danvers, long ago and they became friends and eventually went into business together. The Denton's were not rich back then. They started up a dairy business. Eventually they became successful. The business expanded and a man by the name of Alec Holland joined their company. Later Holland discovered wrong-doings on Ernesto's part. Apparently he got a hold of illegal chemicles from Anton Arcane. He was a scientist. Alec didn't want to believe Anton was up to anything, since they were friends as well, but Alec had sucpisions concerning Anton for a while. Then Ernesto began "cooking the books" and Donavon found out about it. It put a strain on their friendship. Then the customers were decieved. Donavon eventually left the company. A lot of customers began to sue them. Lots of people got sick because of the chemichles. Alec Holland walked away from the company. Everybody who sued Ernesto was captured and beaten. After being threatened they dropped the lawsuit.

Garrison joined his father's company. They blackmailed their competitor to sell them their company. Fred became a cop. One of the guys who they forced out of business was beaten badly and placed into a coma. Fred spoke to his father. They helped set-up Ernesto with an undercover cop. It worked. Ernesto was arrested. That put Garrison Denton on his road to revenge.

Lucas was at his place listening to music. Denton Goons arrived and attempted to strongarm him back to the Denton Company. They said Jack was going to be ruined once and for all. Each goon pulled out a weapon. Jack looked concerned. The phone rang. It was Garrison Denton. He told him to return to the fold or else. Lucas told him off and told him "no way." They stepped closer towards him. Kara and Lenny finished talking. We look at Jack. He's on the computer.

DENTON CONTROVERSIES

Disappearance of Alex Olsen connected to Denton, Inc.

Damien Ridge ( deceased ) was found guilty…

Albert Hollerer last seen in the state of Louisiana. Denton, Inc. cleared of any wrong-doing.

Missing: Aaron Hayley, former Denton, Inc. employee. Mystery currently unsolved.

Alan Hallman Last seen in swamp.

Jack calls Lucas, but no one picks up. Kara picks up a copy of the Daily Planet with a Denton article written by journalist, Perry White.

To be Continued…

Soon, it was the day of the PPV event. Currently Alison's show came on Sunday nights at 10 PM, but after this week it'll be changing again. This time to Monday nights at 8 PM.

The next episode sees Kara reading the Daily Planet newspaper with Perry White reporting Garrison Denton having fired his employee, Moe Tyler. White writes about their financial problems. The Denton Goons attack Lucas. Jack is on his way to see Lucas, not realizing what's going on. Kara visits with the Tyler's. Apparently Moe was fired for refusing to murder Fred Danvers some time back. The mortgage is long, long over due. They're in danger of losing their home that they lived in for so many years. She had introduced herself as Fred's adopted daughter. Moe has a wife, three sons, and a daughter. Moe was threatened and harassed, beaten and his car has been vandalized. He's called the police, but Denton keeps getting away with it. Just then the mail was delivered. Bad news, the bank wants the full $578,948 by the end of the month or they lose their home. Needless to say the Tyler Family are in bad shape. They can't afford any luxuries. Back to Lucas he was getting beaten and bruised and bloody and battered. Suddenly Jack arrived and heard the commotion. Jack helped Lucas out, but was out-numbered. Kara was walking by feeling bad for the Tyler Family losing their home, not having a working car, having the cable out, overdue bills, and no source of income, all because of Denton. She was walking by LL's house, and sees the cars. She has a bad feeling about this. She ran at super-speed and knocked out the Goons before she could be spotted. Lucas was badly beaten and had to be token to the hospital. Lenny tells Kara about a discovery he made. An underground wrestling/shoot-fighting/mixed martial arts league. After further research, Fred discovered that Denton, Inc. is behind it. They didn't know where the location was. Kara and Lenny watched it on Fred mentioned that one of these leagues were shut down by an unknown individual not that long ago. The Goons were arrested, but wouldn't give Denton up. Fred Danvers tried to get confessions out of them, but it didn't happen. On the website was a live-feed of the matches. The Hardcore Action League Champion, the undefeated, Falcon Zane is 158-0 in his matches.

Mike Tenay went over the video package for the TNA Knock Out Tag Team championship, along with Taz, his broadcast partner.

Promoter, Chip Cade, is offering anybody prize money just to survive against the competitors. Kara went out and dressed up in an all black outfit. Mask, gloves, pants, shirt, boots. She snuck into the Denton Company and forced someone in the company to give her the location. After breaking his pinky finger, he told her the information. Fred and Sylvia were having dinner. They wondered where Kara/Linda was. Still dressed in her disguise, she entered the underground arena. After some arguing, the promoter agreed to allow her to compete. Chip said she'd earn $100 for each minute she lasts against the 365 pound Hugo. They knew she was a girl. Because of her voice and her figure. The match was on. Kara was called "the Unknown Competitor." She used her speed to tire Hugo out. As this went on Jack Jennings and Garrison Denton had a debate. The debate turned into an argument. Kara had lasted ten minutes with Hugo so far. $1,000 she's earned so far. Jennings and Denton both threw accusations at one another. Kara is now up to $1,100. Hugo is getting tired. After it got to $1,800, Hugo quit. Chip convinced her to bet $1,800 in a match against another competitor, Poison Prince. She beat him in 18 seconds and doubled her money to $3,600.

The ring announcer, the beautiful Christy Heme, introduced both Alison Lohman and Ellen Page. The fans were on their feet.

ennings and Denton argued some more. They kicked them both out of the debate. Lenny visited Lucas in the hospital. Kara was coaxed into putting her winnings on the line against two opponents. The Dozer Brothers. She has to beat them boat and she'll multiply her winnings, times four. Lucas says he'll be released from the hospital in the morning. Fred gets clues to the whereabouts of the underground wrestling location. She beat the both of them and brought her earnings to $14,400. Fred was getting closer. Chip then challenged her to fight three opponents and they turned out to be big, big guys. She needs to eliminate all of them to multiply her money times ten.

Next, the TNA Knock Out Tag Team Champions, Eric Young and ODB entered the wrestling ring.

To be continued… Jack makes threats against Garrison Denton. Telling him to stop his actions immediately, otherwise he'd break every bone in his body. Also he knows that he was behind what happened to Lucas. Unfortunately, Denton had a recorder in his pocket. Kara defeated her opponents and now earned $144,000. Chip got desperate. This time Kara had to take on four opponents. She beat them and now has $2,880,000. They heard Fred and panicked. Kara took her money and ran off. The HAL members took off. Falcon Zane says he wants the girl in a non-title match. He's now 160-0. Lenny was getting off from work. He noticed race cars racing by. Lenny hid. It was illegal street racing going on. Lenny recognized one of the racers as Trevor Denton, Garrison's son. Lenny was caught.

At home, Fred told Sylvia and Kara about his discovery. He said among the people seen getting away, witnesses saw someone dressed in all black at the scene. Lenny offers Trevor a challenge. A street race, he wins, Trevor's father gives his parents ownership of the store again. Trevor said if Lenny loses Jack has to drop out of the election. Kara was hiding the money in her room. On the website Falcon Zane was challenging her. He referred to her as "Mystery Princess" and challenged her to a match where she could double her money if she wins. Lenny enters and explains what happened. "Let's go see Jack," she suggested.

The referee called for the bell. Alison Lohman and ODB kicked things off. ODB taunted her opponent.

Jack heard everything and told them to stop by tomorrow. He took a look at the Charger. The next morning a new engine was placed into the Charger. Lenny didn't have a license, but Jack convinced him that the Dentons break the law everyday. Jack thought him how to drive. Later on Kara, dressed as Mystery Princess, accepts the challenge. Fred now has to locate the new location for the underground matches. Lucas tells Fred more Denton secrets. Lenny was getting the hang of driving. Jack spoke about how he used to go driving around with Jonathan. Falcon Zane wanted to wrestle Kara on the spot. She beat him and now has $5,760,000. Falcon Zane, now 160-1 demands another match. Title on the line plus another $5,760,000. She accepts. Lenny was given his last minute instructions. Kara won the HAL title and now has $11,520,000. The police came. Zane was arrested, everyone else got away.

They circled the ring. ODB took the advantage. ODB showed why she's the champion that she is.

Kara gave the money to the Tyler Family. After paying off the mortgage, they'll still have $10,941,052 left. Now it was time for the race. After the two exchanged words, they got into their cars. Lenny and Trevor raced. It was a close race. Another car came along and the both of them crashed into it. Lenny and Trevor got out of the car to inspect. Luckily Kara was investigating and she ran off with the man who was in critical condition. Lenny and Trevor had only turned away for a moment and he was gone. Kara dropped him off at the hospital. "He couldn't had just disappeared?" Trevor said. They both hid at a shopping store parking lot. They agreed to keep quiet about it. Lenny didn't like the idea. He wondered what happened to the victim. Lenny couldn't even bring himself to tell Kara about it. But Jack knew. And he was going to figure out what happened to the victim. Kara hid the championship belt and the costume in her room. Lenny went back with Jack and researched the victim. To Be Continued… Jack went to visit the auto victim in the hospital. Apparently the victim is going to be fine. The Tyler's are getting their car repaired. The entire project cost $1,018. Now the family had $10,940,034 left. Jack asked Lenny what he wants to do. Lenny wants to come clean but Trevor has threatened him into silence. Chip leaves word on the Internet for Kara to contact him. She puts on her costume, and heads over to the arena. Nobody is there yet, so she does some detective work. She found a bunch of files, including one on Alec Holland.

Lenny and Trevor spoke on line.

Lennycomicfan8900: Trevor I don't no about this…cant sleep n feel guilty

Trevorman5000: LOL! LOSER! No 1 died get over it

Lennycomicfan8900: what we did was wrong u no it

Trevorman5000: Moron we got away with it

Lennycomicfan8900: My conscience wont let me

Trevorman5000: Idiot #1 we were racing there r risks involved

Lennycomicfan8900: That man had nutin 2 do wit it

Trevorman5000: I'm a Denton & that dude was notin

Jack4skoolcom: lenny hows it goin w/ the Denton guy

Detective Irving Mills is searching around the arena to be sure the other authorities aren't on to them. Kara noticed him lurking around. Then Garrison Denton drove up. She saw Mills and Denton talking. Kara quickly zipped out, made copies of the Alec Holland files, and zipped on back. She left the copies at home where Fred could see them.

Lennycomicfan8900: Basically Trevors heartless n cold

Jack4skoolcom: I just hope Lucas can help matters out

Lennycomicfan8900: I'm willing to come clean

Trevorman5000: YO! LOSER… u still there?

Lenny made a copy of the conversation after. Lucas brought it to lawyer friends. Now the police had token both Lenny and Trevor in for questioning.

At the arena Kara noticed Chip paying Detective Mills. The Tyler's used more of the money to pay their overdue bills. $6,789. Now they've got $10,933,245. Lucas got both Mr. And Mrs. Tyler jobs. Kara easily defeated her 6'9" 326 lb opponent and quickly left. She learned Alec was last seen somewhere in Louisiana. "I guess I'm going on a trip," said Kara.

End of episode.

ODB slammed Alison right on the middle of the mat. She swung by the ropes. ODB went for an elbow drop. But Alison rolled out of the way. Both Alison and Ellen both knew that TNA Wrestling had changed a lot.

Let's start off with Lock Down 2007. Let's look at the 30 minute Pre-Show. We see Jim Cornette in his office. Scott D'More barges in there. They argue. He blames Cornette for Team Canada disbanding. The steel cage is being set up. Jeremy Borasch interviews Team Cage. Christy Hemmie argues with VKM. Leticia interviews Chris Sabin. The cage is up. Lance Hoyt defeats Kaz. Jeremy Borasch interviews Team Angle.

Alison slowly got back to her feet and put the boots to ODB. Then Alison dropped an elbow drop of her own.

Shark Boy defeats Jay Lethal. Bob Backlund promo. Don West talks to Team 3D. Mike Tenay talks to LAX. Next is a recap of the PPV line-up. James Storm and Chris Harris are fighting. The pre-show closes. Lock Down begins. The X Division X-Scape match kicks things off. Christopher Daniels wins. Scott D' More announces that he's got a tag team coming in to TNA.

Alison applied a camel clutch on ODB. Eric Young ran in. So did Ellen Page. Suddenly, Ellen slapped EY right in the face.

"Cowboy" James Storm defeats "Wildcat" Chris Harris. Team 3D defeats LAX to become the new NWA Tag Team Champions. Next VKM comes out. Christy makes an announcement. She introduces tag team specialists, The SATs. VKM wins, suddenly the Bashams run out and attacks VKM. Another match starts up. Bashams win. Senshi vs. Austin Starr with Mr. Bob Backlund as the referee. Starr thinks he's won but Senshi got his shoulder up first. Starr attacks Senshi by giving him the finisher. Starr and Backlund brawl.

The referee got Ellen and Eric out of the ring, and ODB escaped from the camel clutch. But, Alison tackled ODB and had little effect. Now Ellen Page is tagged in.

X Division title match: Chris Sabin defeats Petey Williams. Robert Roode and Eric Young defeats Havoc and Martyr. Next is the main event. Christain Cage, A.J. Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss, and Tomko vs. Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Rhino, Sting, and Ron "the Truth" Killings. Team Angle wins. Jeff Jarrett shows up in the aisle way during the closing moments. IMPACTWe see Scott D' More discussing classic tag team wrestling with retired wrestler, Randy Rose. VKM defeats Robert Rood & Eric Young. Petey Williams wants to have a match with Rood for Eric's freedom. Rood says if Williams loses he has to join Robert Rood, Inc. as well. Team 3D defeats Kaz and Havoc. Bob Backlund wants a match with Austin Starr. Cornette agrees.

Page pounded away on ODB. Page even climbed onto the second rope and hit ODB with an elbow drop.

Christy Hemmie wants a womens division and a TNA Womens Championship title. He said he'd think about it. Abyss and Tomko defeats Samoa Joe and Rhino. Next Scott D' More is seen speaking to Norvell Austin. Sting defeats Martyr and then Christopher Daniels has a stare down with Sting. Next for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship Christain Cage defeats A.J. Styles. NEXT IMPACT!It is announced that there will be an upcoming Monday night special. Scott D' More speaks with Dennis Condrey. Bob Backlund scores an upset win over Austin Starr. Sabin and Starr attack him. Jerry Lynn runs in. Homicide defeats Brother Runt. Christy wants to know Cornette's decision. He says he'll allow the fans to decide on the TNA website. Ron Killings defeats Tomko. Mike Tenay addresses the NWA and TNA split. Saying in 90 days they'll be separate.

Ellen Page continued her assault on ODB. Now she dropped a leg on her. Now Alison is tagged back in.

Chris Harris & Gail Kim defeats James Storm & Jackie Moore. Next Scott D' More is talking to Bobby Eaton. Team 3D defeats Alex Shelley and Havoc. NWA Title match: Christain Cage defeats Scott Steiner. Samoa Joe comes in and demands a title shot. A.J. Styles attacks Joe from behind. Cage and Steiner join in. Kurt Angle runs in, but the numbers game was just too much. All of a sudden Jeff Jarrett runs in and helps out Joe and Angle. NEXT IMPACT!Scott D' More is talking to Stan Lane. Bob Backlund and Jerry Lynn defeats Chris Sabin and Austin Starr. Team 3D defeats LAX in a tables match. Christy asks Cornette how the voting went. He says he'll have the results next week. 20-man X Division Gauntlet. Abyss wins handicap match. His mom tells him enough is enough and wants her son to break his ties with James Mitchell. Now Scott D' More talks to Ricky Nelson. Gail Kim defeats Jackie Moore. NWA Title match: Christian Cage vs. Tomko. Cage wins. Samoa Joe says that Cornette gave him the title shot against the Cage vs. Rhino PPV match. Rhino goes after Cage. NEXT IMPACT!Scott D' More says he'll be scouting and having try-outs. So he takes notes during David Young vs. Elix Skipper vs. Simon Diamond vs. Mike Plotcheck ( a.k.a. Bart Gunn. )

ODB was trying to tag EY in. ODB hip tossed Alison and tagged Eric in.

Ron Killings defeats Havoc. Serentonin attacked Sting. Jeff Jarrett helped out. As did Angle and Joe. Sting and Jarrett shook hands. Raven defeats Roderick Strong. Then we have a Raven promo. NWA Title match: Christain Cage defeats Abyss. James Mitchell gets on Abyss again. TNA Road to SACRIFICE special60 minutes. First half the matches gets previewed. Now for the second half James Storm and Robert Rood defeats Chris Harris and Petey Williams. Interview with Jeff Jarrett. TNA SACRIFICEfirst the pre-show. A 20-man Scott D' More Invetational Battle Royal. The PPV opens up. In a non-title match Bob Backlund defeats Chris Sabin. The Bashams defeat VKM in a No DQ match. Petey Williams defeats Robert Rood to free Eric Young. Suddenly the newest members of Robert Rood Inc. Elix Skipper and Amazing Red attacks them. LAX promo. Hector Guerrero confronts Konan. Another LAX hits the scene, a face version. Apollo and Machete. Samoa Joe defeats Abyss. Abyss gives Mitchell the black hole slam. Chris Harris defeats James Storm. Christy Hemmie defeats Ms. Brooks. Tag Team Champions Team 3D defeats Lance Hoyt and Ron Killings. Sting defeats Raven. Serentonin attacks Sting, Jarrett helps out. Christopher Daniels defeats AJ Styles & Senshi & Austin Starr & Alex Shelley. Kurt Angle defeats Scott Steiner w/ Dan Severn in his corner. World Champion Christian Cage defeats Rhino. TNA Monday Night Special_on Spike TV_Monday8 PM ET time. Bob Backlund demands an X Division title shot. Austin Starr defeats Senshi. VKM defeats Bashams in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Samoa Joe defeats Tomko. Jim Cornette announces there will be a TNA women's division. Scott D' More announces his new tag team. The familiar Midnight Express Chase music plays. Evan Kuragous and David Flair both come out. They're announced as the new Midnight Express. "Outrageous" Evan Kourageous and "Dasterdly" David Flair. Bob Backlund captures the X Division title from Chris Sabin. Sting confronts Christopher Daniels. (9:10 pm) Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Kurt Angle, & Lance Hoyt defeats Serentonin. LAX vs. LAX. Heels win. Team 3D successfully win Tag Team title match against Steiner Brothers. Dan Severn issues a challenge for Kurt Angle. Sonjay Dutt & Jay Lethal defeat The SATs. Robert Rood defeats Eric Young. (10:05 pm) Christian Cage & AJ Styles defeat Rhino & Abyss. James Mitchell shows up with Abyss's father. James Storm challenges Chris Harris to a steel cage match on Impact. (10:35 pm) Ron "the Truth" Killings challenges Christian Cage to an impromptu title match. Cage won. IMPACT!Christopher Daniels insists on teaming up with Sting to wrestle Senentonin. The Midnight Express (Kouragous & Flair) defeat Sonjay Dutt & Shark Boy. Chris Sabin defeats Eric Young. Sting and Daniels defeat Havoc and Martyr. Abyss comes out with his parents. His father won't press charges on his mother and he's turned his life around and wants to let this go. James Mitchell is not happy about this. As he argues with them, Sting comes out. Sting argues with Mitchell. Abyss black-hole slams Mitchell and Sting applies the scorpion deathlock. Sting and Abyss shake hands. Christopher Daniels walks up the ally way to check things out.

Alison Lohman was now looking across the ring from Eric Young. They locked up, but, Eric hesitated to do anything, so Alison elbowed him. Alison then shot a drop kick on him. Alison punched away at Eric Young. Alison tagged in Ellen. Now she took some quick shots on him. ODB rushed the ring. Alison jumped back in. Alison and Ellen drop kicked ODB right out of the ring. Moments later, Alison was tagged back in. Alison and Ellen double clotheslined Eric Young, and he staggered. Now the girls double drop kicked him. Now EY fell down. Ellen Page held Eric's legs while Alison Lohman climbed the ropes and executed an elbow drop. Alison pinned him. ODB tried to re-enter the ring, and Page forearm smashed her back out. Eric got out at two. So, now Alison used the bulldog on Eric. Ellen then knee dropped Eric Young. Alison then splashed him. She had him pinned. Again! Ellen Page jumped on ODB. Eric's shoulders were down. Alison had the pin hooked good and tight. The referee slapped the mat and counted. "One!" The crowd was in anticipation! "Two!" The fans were on edge. "Three!" The audience erupted! There were now new TNA Knock Out Tag Team Champions. Alison Lohman and Ellen Page celebrated. The girls proudly displayed their championship belts.


End file.
